The Love You Take
by Cosmaa
Summary: Übersetzung! Hermine wurde von den Todessern entführt und verflucht. Dumbledore gibt sie in Snapes Obhut, denn er ist der einzige, der ihr helfen kann. Hermine ist 18, aber noch im siebten Schuljahr. Erotische Szenen zwischen Schülerin und Leh
1. Die Ausgangssituation

**Disclaimer**: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören wie üblich J.K. Rowling, und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Dies ist ein Mehrteilers von SUBVERSA, ich habe die Story mit ihrer freundlichen Genehmigung übersetzt. Eure Reviews übersetze ich und gebe sie an die Autorin weiter.

Vielen lieben Dank auch an meine Betaleserin Elendril.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich freue ich auf Eure Reviews.

**Kapitel 1: Die Ausgangssituation**

Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke an der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, stand vor seinem Rektor, mit blassem, müdem Gesicht, und schaute ihn außerordentlich erstaunt an. Die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims zeigte an, dass es gerade 3 Uhr morgens war. Das Feuer im Raum, das dankenswerterweise überstürzt für die Besucher des Rektors entzündet worden war, nahm der Novembernacht ihre Kälte und Melancholie.

Der Rektor, Albus Dumbledore, saß in einem Schaukelstuhl aus burgunderfarbenem Leder, der gemütlich zum Feuer hin ausgerichtet war. Der zugehörige zweite Stuhl, den Severus gewöhnlich in Beschlag nahm, wenn er den Rektor aufsuchte, war leer, denn der Zaubertränkemeister stand erhoben neben dem sitzenden müden alten Mann. Der Saum von Dumbledores Robe war nass und schmutzig, sein silbriges Haar zerzaust und ungekämmt; sein weises Gesicht spiegelte seine physische und magische Erschöpfung wider. Alles in allem sah er völlig derangiert aus, ein Anblick, der Severus nervös machte.

Die dritte Anwesende im Raum nahm nicht an der Konversation teil; wenn Severus sich nicht selbst davon überzeugt hätte, dass Atmung und Herzschlag vorhanden waren, hätte er schwören können, dass Dumbledore den toten Körper von Hermine Granger in sein Büro getragen hatte. Die Schulsprecherin lag seitdem zusammengekrümmt und blass wie ein Geist auf einem Ledersofa, dessen Muster zu den beiden Schaukelstühlen passte. Ihr gewöhnlich ungebändigtes braunes Haar klebte nass und schmutzig an ihrem Kopf, ihr Körper war wie der eines Kleinkindes sorgfältig in eine purpurrote, mit Gold durchwirkte Decke eingewickelt.

„Könnten Sie das bitte noch einmal wiederholen, Rektor?", verlangte Severus. Seine gewöhnlich sehr leise Stimme klang scharf und wütend.

Dumbledore seufzte, stützte sein Gesicht in seine Hand und nahm seine Brille ab, so dass er sich müde die Augen reiben konnte. „Ich erhielt eine Nachricht von Tom – er gab mir die Anweisung, ihn an einem bestimmten Punkt an der Straße zu treffen, die von Hogsmeade zu den Hügeln hinaufführt. Er sagte, er hätte einen meiner Studenten und würde ihn gern an mich übergeben, und wenn ich nicht allein käme, würde er mir ein totes Kind hinterlassen anstatt es mir lediglich bewusstlos vor die Füße zu legen."

„Warum haben Sie mir nichts davon gesagt?", unterbrach ihn Severus ungehalten. Dumbledore setzte seine halbmondförmige Brille wieder auf und schaute Severus direkt in die Augen. „Ich habe Dir nichts davon gesagt, weil Du nicht einverstanden gewesen wärst, dass ich allein gehe – und ich hatte Angst um meinen Schüler."

Severus' Blick wurde noch dunkler, aber er erwiderte nichts, und so fuhr der Rektor fort. „Als ich dort ankam, schritt Tom direkt aus dem Nebel und ließ das Mädchen vor sich herschweben. Er lachte."

Severus registrierte den Schmerz in der Stimme des Rektors und für einen Moment überwog seine Sorge seinen Ärger. Wortlos nahm er eine Karaffe vom Buffet und einen Pokal und goss seinem Arbeitgeber drei Finger voll Feuerwhisky ein. Dumbledore nahm den Drink dankbar entgegen und nahm einen großen Schluck.

„Tom ließ Hermine zwischen uns auf den Boden fallen, und er erzählte mir, was er getan hatte – dass er sie mit dem ETERNUS PERTURBATIO verflucht hatte. Er sagte wörtlich: „Sogar ein alter Bock wie du, Dumbledore, sollte eine willige Hure im Bett haben." Dumbledores Mund verzog sich vor Abscheu, als er die Stichelei des Dunklen Lords wiederholte.

„Warum sollte er so etwas tun?", knurrte Severus.

„Oh, er war so freundlich, mich an seinen Überlegungen teilhaben zu lassen", meinte Dumbledore verbittert. „Zunächst einmal hat er Hermine wegen ihrer Beziehung zu Harry gewählt." - „Potter hätte nie eine Freundin haben dürfen!", erwiderte Severus ärgerlich.

Dumbledore bewegte sich in seinem Stuhl und nahm eine bequemere Haltung ein; der Feuerwhiskey hatte anscheinend eine wärmende und beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn, und so sprach er mit gewohnt gemächlicher Stimme weiter. „Severus, keiner der die beiden kennt, glaubt, dass Hermine Harrys Partnerin ist – sie ist nicht mehr seine Partnerin als die von Ronald Weasley. Aber sie ist seine beste Freundin, und sie ist unmittelbar an Harrys vergangenen Erfolgen und den Planungen für die zukünftigen Bemühungen beteiligt. Sie leiden zu sehen wäre für Harry ablenkend und störend. Tom weiß das." Dumbledore stützte seine Ellenbogen auf den Lehnen seines Sessels ab und legte seine Handflächen ineinander. „Der zweite Grund für dieses Vorgehen ist der, dass er mich demütigen möchte."

Severus setzte einen störrischen Gesichtsausdruck auf, er lehnte sich gegen die Kaminumrandung und vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen. Er schnaubte leise, sagte aber nichts.

„Severus, du kennst meine Lage", sagte der alte Zauberer mit fester Stimme. „Ich kann mit diesem Kind nicht in eine solche Situation gebracht werden."

Severus verließ seinem Platz am Kamin und gab sich kaum Mühe, seinen aufkommenden Zorn zu verbergen. „Dann geben Sie sie doch Potter oder Weasley!"

Dumbledores Stimme drückte deutlich seine Missbilligung aus. „Und liefere das Mädchen einem Jungen aus, der zu jung ist um zu wissen, wer er selbst ist? Zu jung um zu wissen, wie er sie vor sich selbst oder vor anderen schützen kann? Zu jung, um ihre Schwäche zu würdigen und zu respektieren?" Er erhob sich von seinem Sitz, offenbar komplett erholt von seinem Ausflug in die schottische Nacht und legte seine ganze Autorität in seine Stimme. „Du weißt, dass du der einzige bist, dem ich sie anvertrauen kann. Du wirst tun, was getan werden muss, und wenn die Zeit kommt, wirst du sie freigeben, damit sie das Leben leben kann, dass sie gehabt hätte, wenn DEIN Meister sie nicht manipuliert hätte!"

Severus zuckte bei der Erwähnung des dunklen Lords zusammen und stand hoch aufgerichtet neben dem Kamin. Sein blasses Gesicht ließ erkennen, dass er sich schämte, aber auch wie sehr er sich beherrschen musste. Der Rektor spielte mit ihm wie immer, wie auf einer Violine mit der Hand eines Virtuosen.

„Ich werde das nicht machen!", brüllte er und ballte seine Hände hilflos zu Fäusten zusammen. „Sie reden von IHRER Demütigung, IHRER Position – was ist mit mir? Was ist mit MIR?"

„Wenn sie auf mich geprägt wird, wird es unmöglich sein, dies vor den anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens zu verheimlichen – und letztendlich wird sogar das Ministerium mit involviert werden", sagte Dumbledore unerbittlich, so als hätte er Severus Worte nicht vernommen. „Wenn sie auf dich geprägt wird, wird das niemandem auffallen. Du lebst allein, du empfängst niemals Besuch in deinen Räumen."

Severus starrte auf die schlafende junge Frau auf dem Sofa. „Sie ist doch noch ein Kind", flüsterte er.

„Sie ist 18 und somit volljährig", erwiderte Dumbledore barsch. „Severus", setzte er hinzu und wartete, bis sich derTränkemeister ihm zugewandt hatte, bevor er fortfuhr, „wenn du dich meinen Wünschen nicht beugen wirst, werde ich gezwungen sein, Lupin zu fragen."

„Diesen Werwolf!" Severus spuckte die Worte angeekelt aus, seine Augen von der Gestalt der Schulsprecherin abwendend.

„Ja", erwiderte Dumbledore unnachgiebig. „Und wenn Lupin derjenige ist, auf den Hermine geprägt wird, wird sie gezwungen sein, die Schule zu verlassen, um bei ihm sein zu können, denn hier kann er nicht bleiben. Nymphadora wird über die Situation informiert werden müssen. Ebenso werden Hermines Eltern in Kenntnis gesetzt werden müssen, möglicherweise werden diese darauf bestehen, sie komplett aus der Welt der Zauberer zu entfernen."

„Wo sie überhaupt nicht mehr geschützt werden könnte!", tobte Severus. „Und diese Muggel würden ihr Verhalten nie und nimmer verstehen – sie würden sie vermutlich in irgendeiner Art von Heilanstalt für Geisteskranke verfrachten!" Er ging ärgerlich einen Schritt auf Dumbledore zu. „Wie können Sie so etwas überhaupt vorschlagen?"

Dumbledore bewegte sich ebenfalls, bis er direkt vor Severus stand. „Also wirst du es tun?"

Severus wusste, dass Dumbledores Falle zugeschnappt war und es fühlte sich an, als würden seine Knochen zermahlen werden. Er starrte auf seinen Mentor, seine Lippen bewegten sich, aber kein Laut entrang sich seiner Kehle.

„Sie wird ihre Schultätigkeit fortsetzen können", sagte der Rektor versöhnlich und legte seine Hand auf Severus Schulter. „Niemand wird erfahren, dass sie dich regelmäßig in deinen Räumen aufsucht. Wir können ihren Kamin und deinen über das Flohnetzwerk verbinden. Ich weiß, dass du diskret sein wirst und auch ihr klarmachen kannst, wie wichtig Diskretion für euch beide ist."

Severus versuchte noch einmal kläglich, sich aus der Schlinge zu befreien, in der er sich verfangen hatte. „Sie wird vollkommen entsetzt sein", flüsterte er mit gebrochener Stimme.

Dumbledore ergriff auch seine andere Schulter und schüttelte ihn sanft. „Sie wird nicht entsetzt sein", sagte er leise. „Sie wird auf dich fixiert sein, und du wirst ihr Mittelpunkt sein, Severus. Sie wird nicht wissen, was mit ihr geschieht oder warum sie fühlt, wie sie fühlt, bis du es ihr erklärst. Du musst so freundlich zu ihr sein, wie es dir möglich ist – freundlich und liebevoll – und dich um ihre Bedürfnisse kümmern. Denk immer daran, dass es nicht ihre Schuld ist, dass sie sich in dieser Situation befindet – und vielleicht kannst du es als einen weiteren Schritt auf dem Weg betrachten, diesen Krieg erfolgreich zu beenden."

Severus wich vor dem Rektor zurück, und seine Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen. „Ist nicht mein komplettes Leben Opfer genug?", begehrte er auf. „Müssen Sie mir auch noch meine Seele wegnehmen?"

Dumbledore antwortete nicht und ging stattdessen zur Tür. „Ich lasse dich jetzt allein", sagte er.

„Rektor!", flehte Severus verzweifelt. „Warten Sie, bis sie aufwacht – warten Sie, bis ich mit ihr gesprochen habe. Bleiben Sie und geben Sie mir Rückendeckung."

Dumbledore schüttelte nur den Kopf und drehte sich um, um Severus anzuschauen. „Wir können nicht riskieren, dass eine andere Person anwesend ist, wenn sie erwacht. Wir müssen sichergehen, dass sie auf dich geprägt wird, wenn wir sie beschützen und vor Gefahren bewahren wollen." Er öffnete die Tür und trat hinaus. „Wenn du jemanden brauchst, der deine Geschichte bestätigt, dann kannst du sie gern morgen zu mir bringen – aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie zu bekümmert sein wird, um anzuzweifeln, was du ihr zu sagen hast. Sie wird gern bereit sein, dir so ziemlich alles zu glauben, solange du dich um ihre Bedürfnisse kümmerst. Die ersten Tage werden furchtbar werden, du weißt das."

Die Tür schloss sich hinter dem Zauberer, und Severus widerstand dem Drang, die Flasche Feuerwhiskey an die Tür zu schleudern aus purer Freude mit anzusehen, wie sie in tausend Scherben zerbrach. Stattdessen rief er den Stuhl von seinem Schreibtisch herbei und setzte sich neben das Mädchen, dass in einem verzauberten Schlaf in seinem Wohnzimmer lag. In ihrem Schlummer sah sie unglaublich jung und unberührt aus; ihr Mund, etwas zu breit, um schön zu sein, war attraktiver, wenn er geschlossen war als während ihres unaufhörlichen Geschnatters, das sie praktisch in jedem wachen Moment ihres Lebens von sich geben musste. Ihr Gesicht war gleichmäßig und makellos, ihre Wimpern hoben sich dunkel von ihren Wangen ab. Sie war nicht schön, aber auch nicht unattraktiv.

Und in der allernächsten Zukunft würde sie ihre Unschuld an ihren Zaubertränkemeister verlieren.


	2. Der Sumpf

**Disclaimer**: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören wie üblich J.K. Rowling, und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. 

Dies ist ein Mehrteilers von SUBVERSA, ich habe die Story mit ihrer freundlichen Genehmigung übersetzt. Eure Reviews übersetze ich und gebe sie an die Autorin weiter.

Vielen lieben Dank auch an meine Betaleserin Elendril.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich freue ich auf Eure Reviews.

**Kapitel 2: Der Sumpf**

Hermines Augenlider flatterten. Sie erwachte mit einem leisen Schrei und versuchte verzweifelt sich aufzurichten. „Nein! Tun Sie mir nichts!"

Noch während sie die Worte aussprach, wurde ihr klar, dass diese nicht mehr ganz passend waren; sie befand sich offensichtlich nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr. Sie lag auf einem Ledersofa in einem kleinen warmen Raum, ihr Körper war sorgfältig in eine Decke eingewickelt, die die Ursache dafür war, dass sie sich nicht richtig bewegen konnte. Im Kamin prasselte leise ein Feuer, und der Raum war umgeben mit Bücherregalen, die überquollen mit ledergebundenen Ausgaben in jeder Farbe und Größe.

Als sie die Bücher betrachtete, bemerkte sie eine wachsende innere Unruhe bei sich selbst. In den Sekunden, seit sie erwacht war, hatte sich dieses unbestimmte merkwürdige Gefühl derart gesteigert, dass sie das Bedürfnis empfand, einfach davonzulaufen – aber sie war in dieser Decke gefangen und konnte ihre Arme nicht frei bewegen.

„Sie sind aufgewacht."

Hermine verrenkte sich den Hals, um die Quelle dieser männlichen Stimme auszumachen und war perplex, als sie ihren Zaubertrankmeister auf sich zukommen sah. Er setzte sich in einen Sessel direkt neben das Kopfende der Couch und musterte sie sorgfältig. Hermine zerbrach sich den Kopf, welchen Grund es dafür geben könnte, dass sie sich allein in einem Raum mit Professor Snape befand, aber das wachsende Unbehagen in ihrem Kopf schien ihre geistigen Fähigkeiten zu beeinträchtigen.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte Professor Snape, während seine schwarzen Augen auf ihr Gesicht fixiert blieben. Hermine begann sich ein wenig zu entspannen – sie hatte das plötzliche sichere Gefühl, dass die Anwesenheit ihres Professors ihre Rettung bedeutete und dass ihr nichts passieren konnte, solange sie bei ihm war.

„Es geht mir gut", antwortete sie ihm, „aber ich würde mich gern hinsetzen."

Er betrachtete sie weiter mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der nichts von seinen Empfindungen preisgab, aber als er sie wieder ansprach, war seine Stimme freundlicher als üblich. „Erinnern Sie sich daran, was passiert ist?", fragte er sie.

Hermine überlegte einen Moment lang. „Ich war draußen bei den Gewächshäusern und arbeitete an meinem Kräuterkunde-Projekt. Als ich fertig war, wollte ich noch hinüber zu Hagrids Hütte gehen. Ich kam dort nicht an – das letzte, woran ich mich erinnere, ist, dass ich am Rand des verbotenen Waldes entlanglief."

„So eine Unvorsichtigkeit!", schimpfte er, während sich die Furchen zwischen seinen Brauen vertieften. „Warum waren Potter und Weasley nicht bei Ihnen?"

Hermine lächelte trotz des neuen Unwohlseins, das sie überfiel und das sich inzwischen von ihrem Kopf auf ihren Körper zu verlagern schien. „Es ist Freitag, Sir", sagte sie. „Die Jungs studieren nie freitagnachts."

Die Augen des Zaubertrankmeisters verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Sie werden künftig besser auf sich aufpassen, Miss Granger, oder Sie werden MIR Rede und Antwort stehen müssen."

Ein abwesender Teil in Hermines Gehirn machte sie darauf aufmerksam, dass es eigentlich nicht die Sache von Professor Snape war, so etwas von ihr zu fordern, aber der überwiegende Teil ihres Verstandes wollte ihn fortfahren hören. Sie wollte ihm näher kommen; ihre Haut fühlte sich eigenartig hypersensibilisiert an unter dem leichten rauen Gewebe der Decke. Sie kämpfte wieder darum, ihren Arm bewegen zu können, war aber immer noch so dicht in die Decke eingewickelt, dass ihr das nicht gelang.

„Sir", bat sie, „könnten Sie mir bitte aufhelfen? Ich bekomme offenbar meine Arme nicht frei."

Professor Snape machte keine Anstalten, ihr zu helfen, sondern betrachtete einfach weiter ihr Gesicht. „Sie wurden von Todessern entführt, Miss Granger. Der Rektor hat Sie dort weggeholt, Sie dürfen sich bei ihm für Ihre derzeitige Ausstattung bedanken." Er schielte mit kaum verhohlener Abneigung auf ihre gryffindor-farbige Decke. „Soweit ich weiß, sind Sie unter der Decke nackt. In meinem Badezimmer habe ich einige Kleider für Sie vorbereitet. Soll ich Ihnen ins Badezimmer helfen?"

Hermine nickte, und Professor Snape stand auf und nahm sie mitsamt der Decke in seine Arme. In dem Moment. Als er sie berührte, merkte sie entsetzt, dass sie ein kleines Stöhnen kaum unterdrücken konnte, obwohl ihre Haut vor seinen Händen durch die warme Wolldecke geschützt war. Was in aller Welt war los mit ihr? Ihre Brustwarzen wurden stimuliert durch die Reibung der Decke auf ihrer Haut, und ihr Unterleib schmerzte vor erotischem Verlangen - als ob sie sich mit sich selbst vergnügt hätte, wie sie das manchmal unter den Laken in ihrem Bett in Gryffindor Tower tat. Sie hatte sich noch nie DERARTIG im Beisein einer anderer Person gefühlt, und auch wenn ihr klar war, dass sie sich eigentlich schämen sollte, entflammte pures Verlangen in ihr.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung schien Professor Snape ihren derzeitigen physischen Zustand nicht wahrzunehmen. Er trug sie ins Badezimmer, das mit zahllosen Kerzen erleuchtet war, und setzte sie auf dem Marmorfußboden ab.

„Sie dürfen alles, was hier steht, auch benutzen.", bemerkte er hölzern. „Sie können ein Bad nehmen oder sich duschen oder einfach nur ankleiden, bevor Sie sich zu mir ins Wohnzimmer auf eine Tasse Tee begeben."

Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie das leise Wimmern nicht unterdrückt hatte, das ihr unwillkürlich entschlüpft war, als der Professor seine Hände von ihr genommen hatte, aber er schien auch das nicht zu bemerken. Sie hätte am liebsten ihre Decke von sich gerissen, um ihre extrem empfindliche Haut am Batist seines weißen Hemdes und der Wolle seiner schwarzen Hose zu reiben. Ihr Gesicht lief dunkelrot an, als sie die Kühnheit ihrer eigenen Gedanken registrierte, und die Stimme der Vernunft wurde in dem Maße leiser, wie ihre Begierden anschwollen. Sie bemühte sich, ihre Gedanken zu sammeln und stammelte: „Wurde ich – wurde ich vergewaltigt, Sir?"

Ein winziger Schimmer von Menschlichkeit glomm hinter den strengen schwarzen Augen. „Nein, Miss Granger."

„Aber warum bin ich hier und nicht in meinen eigenen Räumen?" Sie versuchte den kläglichen Unterton ihrer Stimme nicht zu bemerken.

„Vielleicht hätten Sie die Güte, Ihre Fragen für sich zu behalten, bis Sie angezogen sind, und dann auf eine Tasse Tee zu mir kommen?" Er schaffte es gleichzeitig ausgeglichen und sardonisch zu klingen.

Hermine nickte nur und sah zu, wie die Badezimmertür sich hinter ihrem Professor schloss. Jetzt, wo sie stand, konnte sie die Decke einfach abstreifen, und sie stieg direkt in die Dusche und drehte die Wasserhähne voll auf in der Hoffnung, die irrsinnig aufwühlenden Gefühle in ihrem Körper einfach von sich abwaschen zu können. Alles, woran sie mit rapide ansteigender Frequenz denken konnte, war Professor Snape, sie wollte ihn finden, sie wollte seine Hände auf ihren Körper legen und ihn anflehen, sie zu berühren.

Als sie mechanisch die Seife auf ihrem Körper verteilte und begann, sich zu reinigen, wuchs in ihr der impulsive Wunsch, ihre eigene Erregung zu besänftigen. Sie legte die Seife beiseite und ließ eine Hand zwischen ihre Oberschenkel gleiten, die andere Hand strich über ihre Rippen und kniff in ihre Brustwarzen. Nach drei Minuten hätte sie am liebsten vor Ärger geschrien, da ihre eigenen Bemühungen sie nicht beruhigen konnten, im Gegenteil: sie hatte sich selbst hochgepuscht und war kurz davor zu kommen, konnte den letzten Punkt aber nicht überwinden.

Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand der Dusche, bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen und schrie vor Ärger. Kurze Zeit später schluchzte sie nur noch still und hörte Professor Snapes Stimme außerhalb des Badezimmers.

„Miss Granger, ich erwarte sie in fünf Minuten im Wohnzimmer, oder ich komme rein und hole Sie. Ist das klar?"

Hermine jammerte mit ihren Händen auf dem Gesicht – großer Gott, wie sie sich wünschte, sie könnte zu dieser Tür hinausstürmen und – nun, tun, was immer nötig war, dieses Begehren in ihr zu stoppen. Irgendetwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass er ihre einzige Hoffnung war.

Sie riss sich zusammen, so gut sie konnte, rief, „Ja, Professor", und drehte die Wasserhähne zu. Sie nahm eines der slytherin-grünen Handtücher, trocknete sich ab und wickelte ihr Haar in ein Handtuch ein. Erfreulicherweise entdeckte sie eine brandneue noch verpackte Zahnbürste. Sie öffnete die Packung und putzte sich energisch die Zähne. Sie fand es merkwürdig, dass der Professor so um ihre Zahnhygiene besorgt schien, während seine eigenen Zähne eine einzige Katastrophe waren und wo doch Gerüchte umgingen, dass er weder seine Zähne noch seine Haare jemals pflegte.

Sie wandte sich vom Waschbecken ab und untersuchte die Kleidung. Sie zog ein weiches graues Nachthemd an, das bis zur Taille mit Knöpfen versehen war und ihr bis zu den Knöcheln reichte. Sie fand außerdem eine grüne Satinrobe mit silbernen Stickereien, die sie ebenfalls überzog und fest um sich wickelte. Das Gewand schleifte auf dem Flur und war um einiges zu lang, aber sie rollte die Ärmel auf, bis sie sicher war, dass sie ihre Hände wieder benutzen konnte. Die Robe stellte einen merkwürdig luxuriösen Kontrast zu dem Nachthemd dar. Zum Schluss fand sie ein paar dicker grauer Socken und hatte noch einen Fuß in der Luft, als sich die Tür zum Badezimmer plötzlich öffnete und ihr erbost dreinschauender Zaubertrankmeister sie von der Tür aus musterte.

„Sie sind angezogen", knurrte er einigermaßen peinlich berührt. Hermine fragte sich einen wilden Moment lang, ob er gehofft hatte, sie unbekleidet vorzufinden, und ihre zügellose Libido erwachte zu neuem Leben. Sie vertraute sich nicht genug, um zu sprechen, und nickte nur. Der Professor trat von der Tür zurück und machte wortlos klar, dass sie ihm folgen sollte.

Ein Teeservice stand auf einem niedrigen Tisch vor dem Sofa, und ein faszinierend aussehendes Buch lag in einer Ecke des Tisches. Hermine fühlte, wie ihr Unbehagen wieder anstieg, sie fühlte Professor Snapes Gegenwart, und es gab nichts wirkungsvolles, womit sie sich von diesem provozierenden Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib und dem Flattern ihrer Nervenenden ablenken konnte.

Verzweifelt wendete sich ihm zu, die beiden standen zwischen dem Sofa und dem Kaffeetisch. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist!", weinte sie und zupfte hilflos am Kragen ihres Nachthemdes. „Ich fühle mich so…" Sie brach beschämt ab und war nicht in der Lage, ihre Gefühle in Worte zu fassen.

Professor Snapes Stimme klang bezwingend. „Ich denke, ich kann mir einigermaßen vorstellen, wie Sie sich fühlen, Miss Granger – würden Sie sich bitte setzen? Lassen Sie mich Ihnen etwas Tee einschenken."

Hermine stand noch einen Moment unentschlossen da und hatte ihre Hände ineinander verschränkt um zu verhindern, dass diese plötzlich das Hemd des Professors packen könnten. Sie war sich ganz sicher, dass es ihr Verlangen stillen würde, wenn sie ihn berühren könnte, von ihm berührt würde. Die Lust in ihr schien mit jedem Moment stärker zu werden. Nur sein unerbittliches „Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger. Jetzt!", ließ sie ihm Folge leisten.

Hermine saß auf dem Sofa, und der Wunsch, aus ihrer Haut herauszuschlüpfen, hämmerte in ihrem Kopf wie eine Faust an eine Holztür. „Bitte Sir", flüsterte sie verzweifelt, während Snape sich auf einen der Schaukelstühle setzte und eine Teetasse nahm. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich…"

Snape drückte ihr eine dampfende Tasse in die Hand. „Trinken Sie!", kommandierte er. Hermine öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, aber der Professor setzte scharf hinzu: „JETZT".

Mit einem sehr gereizten Stöhnen befolgte Hermine seinen Befehl und nahm einen Schluck. Beinahe unmittelbar fühlte sie sich unvergleichlich besser. „Was ist da drin?", wisperte sie und schaute ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen an.

„Das ist ein uraltes Rezept gemixt mit dem stärksten Beruhigungsmittel, das ich Ihnen mit gutem Gewissen verabreichen kann", antwortete er.

Hermine nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Werde ich davon einschlafen?", fragte sie voller Vertrauen.

„Nein", sagte er kurz – und Hermine meinte ein leises Bedauern in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Es wird Sie nicht einmal für lange Zeit beruhigen können, aber ich hoffe, ich kann Ihren Verstand so lange wach halten, bis Sie mich angehört und verstanden haben, was ich Ihnen sagen muss."

Hermine leerte den Rest des Trankes aus ihrer Tasse und fühlte, wie das Sedativum durch sie hindurchfloss, von den Fingerspitzen bis zu ihren Zehen. Sie fühlte sich wieder mehr wie sie selbst und war sicher, dass ihr Professor ihr etwas erklären wollte. Er schien seine Informationen nicht bereitwillig weitergeben zu wollen – sie wandte ihm ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu. Sie lehnte sich nach vorn, stellte die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und wandte ihm ihr Gesicht zu. „Ich bin soweit, Sir.", sagte sie.

Der Professor schaute ihr in die Augen und war offenbar zufrieden mit dem was er sah. Kurz mit dem Kopf nickend fragte er sie „Kennen Sie dieses Buch?", und klopfte mit seinem Finger leicht auf den Buchdeckel zwischen Ihnen.

„Darf ich?", fragte Hermine, und als der Professor wiederum nickte, drehte sie das Buch herum, so dass sie den Titel auf dem alten Leder lesen konnte. „Pravus Veneficus", murmelte sie. Sie blickte in seine intensiven schwarzen Augen. „Es ist ein Text voller dunkler Magie", erklärte sie. „Eine Kopie davon kann man in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek finden, aber nur wenn man weiß, wie man den Verhüllungszauber aufhebt." Professor Snape betrachtete sie nach ihrer Erklärung mit größerem Interesse als er es jemals während der sechs Jahre getan hatte, seit sie ihn kannte, und Hermine fühlte so etwas wie Stolz.

„Und wieso gehen Sie in die verbotene Abteilung und entfernen Schutzzauber von verbotenen Texten?", bohrte er säuerlich nach, als wenn seinen früheren Fehler korrigieren wollte. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Weil es dort Bücher gibt, die ich noch nicht gelesen habe", erklärte sie einfach.

Einen Moment lang sahen sich die beiden an, als würden sie auf unbekanntem Territorium ein Lebewesen der eigenen Gattung entdecken. In diesem kurzen Augenblick fühlte Hermine einen Anflug von Freundschaft für den dunklen Zauberer vor ihr.

Im nächsten Atemzug verzogen sich Professor Snapes Lippen zu einem leisen Grinsen. „In der Tat", bemerkte er. Ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln vertiefte die Falten zwischen seinen Augen. „Und haben Sie es auch gelesen?"

Hermine schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Nein, es gab einen Schutzzauber, den ich nicht entfernen konnte." Sie brach ab und war einen verdächtigenden Blick auf ihre geleerte Teetasse. „War da Veritaserum drin?"

„Nein, war es nicht", antwortete er mit einem Anflug von Ärger. „Oh" ,erwiderte sie. „Aber wieso erzähle ich Ihnen dann Dinge, die mich in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnten?", wunderte sie sich laut.

„Weil Sie wissen, dass ich Sie aus einem guten Grund frage", erwiderte Snape sanft. „Und jetzt öffnen Sie das Buch dort, wo ich das Lesezeichen hinterlassen habe." Hermine zögerte. „Ist der Schutzzauber…"

„Das ist meine eigene Kopie, und Sie können sie unbesorgt lesen", versicherte er ihr. Ohne weitere Bedenken nahm Hermine das Buch in die Hand und schlug die markierte Seite auf. Das Kapitel enthielt Informationen über Zwangsflüche, diese Stelle war dem ETERNUS PERTURBATIO Fluch gewidmet. Hermine informierte sich zunächst über die Theorie, die dem Fluch zugrunde lag, und las dann Beschreibungen über Absonderlichkeiten im Verhalten der Personen, die mit diesem Fluch belegt wurden. Als sie weiterlas, fühlte sie, wie sie vor Scham errötete. Sie wusste, dass es Flüche gab, die sexueller Natur waren, aber dieses Thema war während ihrer Ausbildung nie erwähnt worden – und hier saß sie, kam zum ersten Mal mit einem solchen Fluch in Berührung, während ausgerechnet Professor Snape von allen denkbaren Personen, sie beobachtete! Wie unangenehm!

Aber als sie weiterlas, wich ihre Verlegenheit schierem Horror. Irrationale Begierde? Kompletter Verlust von Hemmungen? Vermindertes rationales klares Denken? Wiederholende sexuelle Phantasien, die sich auf eine Person richteten? Die Unmöglichkeit, sich selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen? Alle diese Dinge hatten in ihr gewütet, bevor ihr Professor Snape das Beruhigungsmittel gegeben hatte.

Unterschwellig nahm sie wahr, dass ihr Unbehagen wieder zunahm, ein Nagen in ihrem Hinterkopf, das ihre Konzentration beeinträchtigte. Geprägt… fixiert… nicht umkehrbar… Schließlich schloss sie das Buch und legte es mit zitternden Händen zurück auf den Tisch.

„Wer?", flüsterte sie mitleiderregend. „Wer hat mir das angetan?"

„Der dunkle Lord", erwiderte Snape und gab deutlich zu verstehen, dass sie für eine solche überflüssige Frage eigentlich nicht auf eine Antwort hätte hoffen dürfen.

„Warum?" Sie erhob sich vom Sofa und begann hin- und herzulaufen, während das Beruhigungsmittel mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit seine Wirkung verlor. Ihre tobenden Bedürfnisse überfielen sie mit größerer Heftigkeit als jemals zuvor.

Professor Snape blieb in seinem Schaukelstuhl sitzen, nur seine Augen folgten ihr und beobachteten ihre Entwicklung.

„Um Potter von seinem Ziel abzulenken", erklärte er, „und um Dumbledore zu erniedrigen". „Du-weißt-schon-wer wollte, dass ich Dumbledore sehe, wenn ich erwache?", rief sie, als das Bedürfnis, sich die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen, in ihr wuchs. Wenn sie ihre Kleidung loswerden könnte, würde es ihr besser gehen, denn ihre Haut war jetzt so sensibel, dass sie die Berührung des Stoffes nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Sie öffnete den Gürtel ihrer Robe und schleuderte diese beiseite ohne ihre Wanderung zu unterbrechen. „Oh Gott, ich hätte Sex mit dem Rektor haben müssen!" Sie wandte sich Snape zu, nahezu barbarisch in ihrer Qual, und blieb direkt vor seinem Stuhl stehen. Sie stand vor ihm nur mit seinem grauen jämmerlichen Nachthemd bekleidet und mit einem qualvollen Schluchzen schrie sie: „Warum hat er mich zu IHNEN gebracht?"

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie in seinen privaten Räumen erwacht war und dieser Alptraum begonnen hatte, zeigte Severus Snapes Gesicht eine Gefühlsregung: komplette und äußerste Verachtung.

„Ich vermute, weil es das Privileg des Rektors ist, die weniger erfreulichen Jobs zu delegieren", zischte er. „Ich versichere Ihnen, ich habe nicht darum gebeten."

Hermine wusste, es wäre ihr gutes Recht, beleidigt zu sein für diese Erklärung, aber die Dringlichkeit ihres Befindens schloss solche nüchternen Überlegungen aus. Sie brauchte Erleichterung von der furchtbaren Anspannung, die zwischen ihren Beinen tobte, und der hässliche, höhnische Mann vor ihr war ihre einzige Hoffnung.

„Werden Sie mir helfen?" fragte sie, und sie war sich sicher, er würde es wahrscheinlich ablehnen. Sie fragte sich, ob sie ihn stattdessen dazu kriegen würde, sie zu töten, denn sie würde verrückt werden, wenn nicht bald etwas passierte.

„Sie müssen nur fragen", erwiderte er ruhig. Der höhnische Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war der undurchdringlichen Maske gewichen, die er getragen hatte, seit sie ihn hier heute zum ersten Mal erblickt hatte.

„Bitte helfen Sie mir", flehte Hermine laut, „Machen Sie, dass das aufhört!"

Sie konnte den Unterschied nicht genau festmachen, aber der Zaubertrankmeister hatte sich in seinem Sitz bewegt und eine offene und einnehmende Körperhaltung eingenommen. Das schwarze Haar hing wie ein Vorhang über seinem dünnen, blassen Gesicht und die unendlichen schwarzen Augen fixierten ihr Gesicht.

„Komm schon her", seufzte er und Hermine stürzte auf seinen Schoß, vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Hals und begab sich in seine kompetenten Hände.


	3. Der Morast Teil 1

The Love You Take by Subversa

**Disclaimer**: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören wie üblich J.K. Rowling, und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Dies ist ein Mehrteilers von SUBVERSA, ich habe die Story mit ihrer freundlichen Genehmigung übersetzt. Eure Reviews übersetze ich und gebe sie an die Autorin weiter.

Vielen lieben Dank auch an meine Betaleserin Elendril.

Vielen Dank für Eure zahlreichen Reviews. Im englischen Original steht die Story derzeit bei Kapitel 17 und ist noch nicht beendet. Hermine und Snape haben einiges zu durchleiden, es wird noch sehr spannend. Und ich bin selbst sehr neugierig, wie es in der Originalstory weitergeht.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich freue ich auch weiterhin auf Eure Reviews.

Nachtrag: Jetzt weiß ich, dass der verdammte Korrekturmodus von Word seine Tücken hat, wenn man nicht richtig aufpasst. Ich habe das Kapitel nochmal überarbeitet und hoffe, dass ich alle Fehler gefunden habe und das Kapitel jetzt besser lesbar ist.

**Kapitel 3: Der Morast Teil 1**

Severus empfing das Mädchen auf seinem Schoß, und seine Sinne wurden auf mehreren Ebenen gleichzeitig bestürmt. Sie duftete nach der Standard Hogwarts Seife, und sie fühlte sich überraschend leicht an auf seinen Beinen. Er bemerkte flüchtig ihre Hüftknochen, dann ihren weichen weiblichen Körper; als nächstes vergrub das Mädchen ihr Gesicht in seinem Hals mit einem Wimmern, das eine ernsthafte Gegenreaktion zu dem Impotenztrank auslöste, mit dem er sich selbst ruhiggestellt hatte. Es war kein Trank, den er vorrätig hatte, sondern er war gezwungen gewesen, ihn zu brauen, während er sich darauf vorbereitet hatte, dass sie aufwachen und seine – nein – ihrer beider Qualen beginnen würden. Er hatte Kleidung für sie finden müssen, die sie tragen konnte, solange er sie dazu bringen konnte, diese auch anzubehalten; er hatte das passende Buch gefunden und die Schutzzauber entfernt, so dass sie es lesen konnte; er hatte ihren Trank gebraut und mit der doppelten Dosis des Beruhigungsmittels versetzt – kurz, er hatte gearbeitet, seit Dumbledore seine Räume verlassen und ihn mit einem achtzehnjährigen Mädchen alleingelassen hatte, das sich in absehbarer Zukunft in einem endlosen Zustand sexuellen Begehrens befinden würde mit Severus als ihrem einzigen Fokus.

Verdammt!

Entschlossen hielt er sie einfach nur auf seinem Schoß fest und ignorierte das leise Flattern seiner eigenen Libido. Das war nicht seine Sache – und er würde verdammt sein, wenn er es erlauben würde, dass es zu seiner Sache werden würde. Mit der Tiefe seines Herzens wusste er, dass er hier eine Pflicht erfüllte – eine Gefälligkeit für Dumbledore, seinem General im Krieg. Er würde genau das tun, was getan werden musste – nicht mehr! Und er würde immer nur genau das tun, was von ihm verlangt werden würde. Ja, er verfluchte sich dafür, dass er schon seit einigen Monaten nicht bei einer seiner bevorzugten Dirnen gewesen war – eine Erinnerung, auf die er jetzt hätte zurückgreifen können – aber er würde es sich nicht erlauben schwach zu werden, nur weil er seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr mit einer Frau zusammen gewesen war. Warum Galleonen verschwenden, wenn man zwei gesunde Hände hat?

Aber dieser Arm voll Frische war mit nichts zu vergleichen – mit gar nichts – was er jemals in sexueller Absicht berührt hatte. Es gab keine Romanzen in seiner Jugend, obwohl er sich danach gesehnt hatte, und Verbindungen, die für ihn in späteren Jahren vom dunklen Lord selbst arrangiert worden waren, hatten nie lange gehalten; keine dieser Frauen, die entweder Todesser waren oder doch so nahe wie möglich an Todesser herankommen wollten, ließ sich in irgendeiner Weise vergleichen mit diesem jungfräulichen Mädchen, das ihm vertraute und nun in seinen Armen bebte.

Er wusste, dass sie noch Jungfrau war. Während sie geschlafen hatte, hatte er die Gelegenheit genutzt, einen Diagnostikzauber angewandt und festgestellt, dass ihr Hymen intakt war. Wovor im Namen von Nimües Garten wollte sich dieses Mädchen schützen? Er verfluchte Dumbledore dafür – er hatte ihn nicht nur dazu gezwungen, dieses Kind – seine Studentin – zu begatten, sondern sie auch noch zu entjungfern.

Sie klammerte sich an seinem Hemd fest, knetete das Gewebe in ihren Händen, und ihre Lippen berührten sein Ohr. „Sir – bitte…"

Mit einer Ruhe, die das wilde Hämmern seines Herzen Lügen strafte, erwiderte er „Leg meine Hände dorthin, wo du sie haben willst."

Das Mädchen war viel zu erregt für Bescheidenheit oder Scham; sie setzte sich für einen Moment auf und zog ihr Nachthemd in einem heftgen Ruck über ihre Taille. Er hatte kaum Zeit, ihre nackten Oberschenkel wahrzunehmen, die zusammenliefen in einem Dreieck von dichten braunen Locken, bevor sie seine Hand auf ihrem Schamhügel platzierte, der feucht von ihrer Berührung war und nach ihrer Erregung duftete.

„Oh Gott – bitte !" Bei der Berührung, die sie selbst hervorgerufen hatte, schrie sie laut auf, presste ihre Brüste gegen seine Brust, nahm seine andere Hand, die unbeteiligt auf ihrer Taille geruht hatte, und zerrte sie zu ihren unbestreitbar erigierten Brustwarzen. „Küss mich!", flehte sie und wandte ihm ihr gequältes Gesicht zu. Ihre Pupillen waren erweitert, als hätte sie Drogen genommen, ihre Lippen teilten sich, während sie keuchte.

Er ignorierte ihre Aufforderung, sie zu küssen. Stattdessen berührte er ihre harten Brustwarzen durch den Stoff ihres Nachthemdes und presste seine Finger durch das Schamhaar hindurch auf ihre vor Feuchtigkeit glänzende Scham. Er hoffte verzweifelt, dass seine Kenntnisse der weiblichen Anatomie ausreichen würden, um sie zum Höhepunkt bringen zu können, ohne sich dabei selbst durch seine Unwissenheit zu blamieren. Aus dem Studium seiner dunklen Texte – er hatte viel mehr davon als nur den einen, den er ihr gezeigt hatte, und er hatte den harmlosesten Text herausgesucht, den er finden konnte, um ihr klarzumachen, was auf sie zukommen würde – wusste er, dass sie, wenn das hier vorbei war, schwerlich fit genug sein würde, um ihm Vorhaltungen zu machen wegen seiner Leistung, wie er ihre Bedürfnisse befriedigt hatte.

Er bemitleidete sich dafür, dass er nach Beendigung dieser Liaison ein Meister sein würde, einer Frau auf manuellem Wege Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Nicht dass er vorhatte, diese Erfahrung auch später praktisch umzusetzen.

„Oh!", schrie sie, und seine Gedanken konzentrierten sich nur noch auf die Laute, die aus ihrer Kehle herausströmten. Sie lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an seine Schulter, so dass er sie in Ruhe betrachten konnte, ohne sich darum sorgen zu müssen, ob sie ihn als den faszinierenden Mann, der er war, wahrnahm. Er umfasste ihre Brust mit seiner rechten Hand und knetete sie sanft, während er mit seinem linken Zeigefinger und Ringfinger ihre Schamlippen spreizte, während sein langer Mittelfinger über ihre notleidende kleine Klitoris rollte, als wäre sie eine Kidneybohne in Olivenöl. Er hatte sie kaum berührt, als ihr Schrei sein Wohnzimmer erfüllte mit einem Echo von Begierde, angeregt von weiteren Bedürfnissen.

Ihre Oberschenkel klammerten sich eng an seine Hand, als ihr Orgasmus sie durchzuckte, dann bewegte sie sich fordernd, ihre Oberschenkel umfassten seine Beine auf dem Kissen des Schaukelstuhls und sie sah ihn an. „Mehr!", schrie sie und rieb ihre tropfende feuchte Scham an dem rauen Gewebe seiner Wollhosen.

Severus richtete sich auf einen weiteren Ansturm ein, schaute in das erhitzte Gesicht des Mädchens, das mit weit gespreizten Beinen auf ihm saß und sagte „Leg meine Hände dorthin, wo du sie haben willst."

Sie schrie frustriert auf, nahm aber seine beiden Hände und legte sie gleichzeitig auf ihre sich windende Mitte. Er beobachtete ihr Gesicht intensiv und fuhr mit den Fingern der linken Hand gleichmäßig über ihre Klitoris, während er mit der rechten Hand vorsichtig ihre Vagina penetrierte. Sie war so feucht, dass er einen zweiten Finger in sie einführte, bearbeitete mit der einen Hand ihre Klitoris, mit der anderen ihre Vagina, bis sie ihr Becken ruckartig über ihm bewegte und immer wieder gegen seine Hand stieß. Er hatte gelesen, dass bei diesem Fluch eine Erleichterung, die durch manuelle Stimulation hervorgerufen wurde, nicht lange Bestand haben würde, aber er war fest entschlossen, es dabei zu belassen. Er wollte weder ihr noch ihm selbst zu nahe treten, indem er richtig in sie eindringen würde, ihr Hymen mit seinem Phallus zerreißen und sie richtig nehmen würde. Niemals könnte er objektiv bleiben, wenn er sie derart in Besitz nehmen würde. Er hatte noch nie einer Frau die Jungfräulichkeit genommen, aber er wusste, dass eine starke Magie dahinterstand, und er wollte nicht Teil davon sein mit diesem Mädchen – seiner Studentin. Nein, bei Merlin, er würde seine Hände benutzen und seinen Mund, wenn es sein musste, aber sein Schwanz würde da bleiben, wo er hingehörte.

Vor seinen faszinierten Augen zog sich das Mädchen das Nachthemd über den Kopf und schleuderte es beiseite. Sie griff nach den dünnen Strähnen seines Haares, packte sie unbarmherzig und drückte sein Gesicht gegen ihre Brüste. „Bitte", stöhnte sie, und er fühlte, wie sein künstlich betäubter Penis unter dem chemischen Ungleichgewicht zuckte. Verdammt und zugenäht!

„Benutze deine Hände", murmelte er grummelnd und achtete sehr darauf, nicht mit ihren Brustwarzen in Kontakt zu kommen.

Sie ächzte wieder, aber ließ sein Haar los und lehnte sich nach hinten, um mit ihren Händen ihre Brüste stimulieren zu können. Er beobachtete ihre Atmung und ließ einen dritten Finger in ihren Körper gleiten. Er rieb ihre Klitoris mit konstanter kreisförmiger Bewegung bis sie wieder aufschrie und plötzlich über ihm erstarrte. Sie hielt diese Position für einen langen Moment, bevor sie zusammenbrach, seine Hände von ihrer Vulva entfernte, indem sie einfach ihre Arme nach oben riss und seine dabei mitzog. Sie sackte auf ihm zusammen, Tränen flossen auf dem Gipfel ihres zweiten Orgasmus, und er warf einen Blick auf die Kaminuhr. Es hatte fünf Minuten gedauert von seiner ersten intimen Berührung an, bis sie ihren zweiten Höhepunkt hatte. Er streckte seine Finger, während sie an seiner Schulter schluchzte, und er dachte, dass dies wohl das längste verdammte Wochenende seines Lebens werden würde.


	4. Der Morast Teil 2

**Disclaimer**: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören wie üblich J.K. Rowling, und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Dies ist ein Mehrteilers von SUBVERSA, ich habe die Story mit ihrer freundlichen Genehmigung übersetzt. Eure Reviews übersetze ich und gebe sie an die Autorin weiter.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich freue ich auch weiterhin auf Eure Reviews.

**Kapitel 4: Der Morast, Teil 2**

Hermine weinte am Hals ihres Professors, völlig erschöpft und gedemütigt, wobei ihr starkes sexuelles Begehren lediglich auf ein erträgliches Maß herabgemildert war. Professor Snape hielt sie sicher auf seinem Schoß, aber er tätschelte ihr nicht den Rücken oder murmelte irgendetwas Beruhigendes, während sie weinte – und sie war dankbar dafür. Zweifellos hätten unaufrichtige Platitüden sie in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand die Wände hochgehen lassen.

Sie veränderte vorsichtig ihre Haltung und schaute in sein Gesicht; die hässliche krumme Nase lenkte ab von seinen außerordentlich schönen Augen, schwarz wie Pech, mit langen geschwungenen Wimpern. In diesem Moment starrte er blicklos in eine weite Ferne, als wenn sie ihn persönlich verletzt hätte. Sein strähniges Haar war fein wie das eines Babys, aber er hatte eine extrem fettige Kopfhaut. Hermine wusste, dass einige Mädchen in ihrem Haus ähnliche Probleme hatten und ihren Kopf zweimal pro Tag wuschen, um die fettige Kopfhaut zu kompensieren. Um ehrlich zu sein, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass Harry oder Ron jemals durch so etwas hindurchmussten, und somit war es für sie nicht überraschend, dass dieser Mann durch seine Tage lief mit extrem fettigem Haar über seinem Gesicht – er hatte schließlich keine Frau, die ihn daran erinnerte, es zu waschen.

Versuchsweise strich sie mit einem Finger eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht – und sie schrie erschrocken auf, als er ihr Handgelenk mit eisernem Griff umklammerte.

„Was denken Sie, was Sie da tun, Miss Granger?" Seine seidige Stimme klang schneidend und sein Blick war nur auf ihr Gesicht fixiert.

„Ich wollte doch nur…", begann sie, aber er schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Hätten Sie wohl die Güte, Ihre Hände bei sich zu behalten", fuhr er sie an.

Hermine errötete bei dieser Abfuhr. Sie krabbelte von ihm herunter und stellte fest, dass sie völlig nackt war. „Schauen Sie mich nicht an!", schrie sie, bückte sich, um ihren Morgenmantel aufzuheben, und während sie auf dem Boden hockte und ihm den Rücken zudrehte, hüllte sie sich in das übergroße Kleidungsstück.

Er gab einen spöttischen Laut von sich, sagte aber nichts; sie stand auf und schaute ihn wieder an. „Ich sollte wieder in mein Zimmer gehen", sagte sie mit erhobenem Kinn. Professor Snape erwiderte ihren herausfordernden Blick scheinheilig. „Fühlen Sie sich wie zu Hause", erwiderte er. „Ich bestehe allerdings darauf, dass Sie den Text lesen, den ich für Sie markiert habe." Ihre braunen Augen blitzten. „Ich habe noch nie eine Aufgabe nicht zu Ende geführt, die Sie mir gestellt haben, PROFESSOR", gab sie zurück.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, was ihm einen sardonischen Gesichtsausdruck verlieh. „Erinnern Sie sich daran, was Sie über die Wirkungen des Fluches während der ersten zweiundsiebzig Stunden gelesen haben?", erkundigte er sich ruhig. Hermine fühlte, wie eine Welle von Sinnlosigkeit über sie schwappte. „Sie könnten mich mit dem Sedativum ruhigstellen", begann sie, aber er unterbrach sie wieder. 

„Ich würde das niemals tun", erwiderte er mit fester Stimme. „Das Sedativum verändert Ihr Wesen, und es wird den Impuls nicht vollständig unterdrücken, Miss Granger – es würde nur die Effekte dämpfen, und auch das nur für sehr kurze Zeit."

Ihr traten wieder die Tränen in die Augen. „Was soll ich denn bloß machen?" klagte sie. 

Er schaute sie weiter ununterbrochen an, und sein Benehmen war beunruhigend normal. Er war jetzt nicht der unfreundliche, sarkastische Lehrer, den sie für gewöhnlich kannte. „Wenn Sie an meinen Empfehlungen interessiert sind, würde ich vorschlagen, dass Sie sich mir beim Frühstück anschließen, in meinem Wohnzimmer Nachdem Sie gegessen haben, werden Sie zweifellos etwas Schlaf benötigen, ebenso wie ich selbst, wir haben eine lange Nacht hinter uns, Miss Granger."

Ihre Augen wanderten zu der Uhr auf dem Kaminsims, und sie sah, dass es erst kurz nach sechs Uhr morgens war.

„Ihr Begehren wird Sie noch viele Male befallen während der nächsten drei Tage", fuhr er unerbittlich fort. „Ganz egal, wie sehr wir beide uns wünschen, dass es nicht so wäre, ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, das Unausweichliche zu ignorieren."

Mit einem kapitulierenden Seufzer ließ sich Hermine auf das Sofa fallen. „Ich hasse es", flüsterte sie und fühlte gleichzeitig, wie mit einem leichten Pochen ihr quälendes Verlangen zurückkehrte. 

Professor Snape beobachtete sie still, er schien genau zu wissen, dass sie fühlte, was sie gerade fühlte. „Das waren jetzt genau dreizehn Minuten, Miss Granger, seit Ihrem letzten Orgasmus.", informierte er sie, als wenn er sie von seinem letzten Argument noch einmal überzeugen müsste. Hermine wurde dunkelrot bei seiner bissigen Bemerkung, aber da war auch dieser wilde Puls zwischen ihren Beinen, als er fortfuhr. „Sie können es natürlich bekämpfen, wenn Ihnen das lieber ist", bemerkte er „aber an Ihrer Stelle würde ich mich schleunigst darum kümmern, damit wir endlich frühstücken können."

Hermine kämpfte darum, ihre unwillkommene Begierde zu ignorieren. In diesem Moment hasste sie Lord Voldemort, Rektor Dumbledore und Professor Snape mit der gleichen inbrünstigen Heftigkeit. Sie starrte auf ihre Knie und versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Sie begann innerlich die zwölf Verwendungen von Drachenblut aufzusagen, wurde aber umgehend abgelenkt von Gedanken, dass sie, wenn seine Hand jetzt in sie eindringen würde, umgehend ihren Höhepunkt erreichen könnte, der jetzt für sie wieder äußerst verlockend erschien. Sie konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, seine Hand zu ergreifen, als diese vor ihrem Gesicht erschien und nahm sofort wahr, dass seine Finger noch ihren Duft trugen.

„Kommen Sie mit", sagte er. „Wir haben es im Schlafzimmer bequemer."

Hermine folgte ihm sofort in diesen dunklen Raum, den sie schon mehrmals durchquert hatte, um ins Badezimmer zu gelangen. Er ließ ihre Hand los, nachdem sie das Schlafzimmer betreten hatten, zündete einige Kerzen an und legte Schutzzauber über den Eingang. 

„Warum setzen Sie sich nicht auf das Bett?", schlug er mit neutraler Stimme vor.

Ihr flammendes Begehren, das an ihrem Verstand züngelte, erklärte sich mit seinem Vorschlag einverstanden und sie reagierte sofort. Sie ließ ihren Morgenmantel auf den Boden gleiten und kletterte auf das hohe altmodische Himmelbett. Unter anderen Umständen wäre sie vielleicht erstaunt gewesen, dass das Bett ihres Zaubertrankmeisters mit einer genoppten weißen Tagesdecke bedeckt war, mit frisch gewaschenen Baumwohllaken darunter. Momentan war sie lediglich erfüllt von ihrer Sehnsucht nach Sättigung – je schneller desto besser.

„Beeilen Sie sich", stöhnte sie, viel zu erregt um nach Scham zu empfinden für ihre obszönes Verhalten.

Der Professor trat an sie heran und schlug vor „Warum setzen Sie sich nicht in die Mitte?" Hermine fühlte wieder Schauer durch ihren Körper rieseln und ihre Erregung wuchs. Sie krabbelte in die Mitte des Bettes, bestrebt, ihm zu gehorchen, und keuchte atemlos „Warum? Ist es dort besser?"

Sie fühlte, wie die Matratze sich unter ihr bewegte, als sein Körper sich bei ihr auf dem Bett niederließ. Er setzte sich hinter sie. „Die Schleimhäute Ihrer Genitalien werden in den nächsten Tagen stark beansprucht werden", erklärte er und war dabei bestrebt, mit Professionalität und einem gewissen oberlehrerhaften Gebahren von den erotischen Tendenzen dieses Themas abzulenken. „Wenn wir immer wieder die Positionen wechseln, halten wir den Schaden hoffentlich in Grenzen."

Ungebeten lehnte sich Hermine zurück, bis ihr Rücken an seiner Brust lehnte, und sie fühlte das erste Begehren für den Körper des Mannes hinter ihr. „Warum ziehen Sie sich nicht auch aus?", fragte sie.

Er antwortete ihr nicht auf diese Frage, sondern legte seine Hände auf seine stoffbedeckten Oberschenkel, zwischen denen sich Hermine an ihn schmiegte. „Legen Sie meine Hände dorthin, wo Sie sie haben möchten.", forderte er sie auf.

Hermine fühlte seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr, sein Haar, das über ihre Wange strich, als er sprach, und wieder fühlte sie, wie eine Welle der Erregung über sie rollte.

„Nicht nur Ihre Hände", antwortete sie und drehte ihm ihr Gesicht zu, „Ich will alles…".

Seine unerbittlichen Hände klammerten sich an ihre Schultern und hielten sie an ihrem Platz fest. „Nein", knurrte er so wild, dass eine neue Welle quälenden Begehrens über sie hereinbrach.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort führte sie seine Hand zu ihrer schmerzenden Vulva. „Tun Sie es", bat sie, und sie schrie vor Erleichterung, als er sofort begann, ihre Klitoris zu streicheln. Sie lehnte sich zurück, an ihn, zog die Knie an und spreizte ihre Beine weit, um ihm einen besseren Zugang zu ermöglichen. „Mehr", bettelte sie, und er erhöhte allmählich den Druck, während sie ihr Becken gegen seine Hand bewegte.

Sie nahm seine andere Hand, führte sie zu ihrem Mund, führte seinen Zeigefinger unsanft in ihren warmen, gierigen Mund und fing an, an ihm zu saugen. Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung zog er seine Hand aus ihrem Mund und nahm die andere von ihrer Klitoris.

„Tun Sie das nicht", donnerte er, während seine Lippen sich direkt an ihrem Ohr befanden. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte sich Hermine um und sah ihn an, wand ihre Finger in sein Haar und presste ihre Lippen mit unerwarteter Stärke auf seine. „Verdammt", brüllte er, und bevor Hermine wusste, wie ihr geschah, hatte er sie umgedreht, so dass sie jetzt mit dem Gesicht nach unten über seinem Schoss lag. Seine Hand schlug mit lautem Klatschen auf ihren nackten Hintern.

„Autsch!" schrie sie und versuchte sich freizukämpfen, aber er hielt sie fest und platzierte einen weiteren Schlag, diesmal auf die andere Hinterbacke. „Ich habe so gut wie keine Wahl", zischte er und keuchte, als er ihren Hintern mit weiteren Schlägen bearbeitete, „aber die Wahl, die ich habe, werde ich mir nicht nehmen lassen, Miss Granger! Ist das klar?"

Es gab nur eines, was Hermine wirklich klar wurde. Diese gemeinen Schläge auf ihre Hinterseite erhöhten nur ihre Erregung. Sie krümmte sich leicht nach vorn, öffnete ihre Oberschenkel weiter und bot ihm somit sowohl ihre Vagina als auch ihren Hintern für Schläge an.

Sie konnte zwar nichts sehen, fühlte aber die Verblüffung ihres Professors, denn er stoppte seine Schläge und blieb reglos sitzen – für eine Ewigkeit, wie es der von ihren Bedürfnissen beherrschten nackten Frau auf seinem Bett schien. Schließlich sagte sie „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber ich kann Ihre Hände nicht erreichen, um sie dort hinzulegen, wo ich sie brauche – würden Sie mich bitte weiter schlagen und mich mit Ihren Fingern zum Höhepunkt bringen?" Dem folgte ein weiterer endloser stiller Moment, dann jedoch begann er sie wieder zu züchtigen, dieses Mal nicht ganz so fest und mit weniger Kraft. Seine Schläge waren jetzt weniger auf ihre Rückseite und mehr auf ihre Scheide gerichtet, es gab ein schmatzendes Geräusch bei jedem Schlag, und jeder Treffer zielte direkt auf ihre Klitoris, eine göttliche Form sie zu quälen.

Nach mehreren Schlägen umfasste seine Hand ihre Scham und führte seine Finger in sie ein, bewegte sich in ihr, bis seine Fingerspitzen ihr Lustzentrum fanden. „Ja!", schrie Hermine, „Ja, hör nicht auf!"

Er hielt sich an ihre Anweisung. Seine Finger kreisten, rieben und zerrten an ihr, während sie wild gegen ihn stieß. Sie versuchte den Kontakt so weit es ging zu erhöhen, bis ein intensiver Orgasmus sie überrollte, sie scheinbar aufriss vom Kopf bis zu den Zehen wie ein Buschfeuer. Er stoppte die Bewegung seiner Finger und bedeckte nur ihre Vulva mit seiner Hand, als der Orgasmus durch ihren Körper jagte, als wolle er ihr durch diese Geste einen Halt geben.

Als ihr Zittern nachließ, schob er sie sanft von seinen Beinen und hob die Robe vom Fußboden auf. „Möchten Sie das Bad benutzen?", fragte er und legte ihr die Robe um. Hermine bedeckte ihre Nacktheit und schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Nein – ich will nur noch schlafen."

Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass ihr Professor den Raum fluchtartig in Richtung Bad verließ, und sie war sicher, dass er die Tür mit Schutzzaubern gegen unbefugten Eintritt und Lauschen belegte, bevor alles still wurde. Sie kam nicht mehr dazu, sich zu wundern, welche Geräusche er zu verbergen suchte, bevor sie in tiefen Schlaf fiel.


	5. Komplikationen

**Disclaimer**: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören wie üblich J.K. Rowling, und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Dies ist ein Mehrteilers von SUBVERSA, ich habe die Story mit ihrer freundlichen Genehmigung übersetzt. Eure Reviews übersetze ich und gebe sie an die Autorin weiter.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich freue ich auch weiterhin auf Eure Reviews.

**Kapitel 5: Komplikationen**

Severus presste seinen Rücken an die versiegelte Tür seines Badezimmers und atmete tief durch, nachhaltig erschüttert. Ohne weitere Verzögerung öffnete er seine Hose, und erschauernd nahm er seinen schmerzenden Penis in die Hand. Impotenztrank? Er würde lachen, wenn es nicht so verdammt…

Seine Finger waren noch feucht und dufteten von Hermines körperlichen Essenzen, und mit sehr eindeutigen Gedanken nahm er sein Glied in die Hand und rieb hart darüber – einmal – zweimal – dreimal – bevor sich alles in seine Faust ergoss. Sein erleichtertes Keuchen wurde sofort abgelöst von einer langen Reihe von Flüchen.

Er entledigte sich seiner Kleidung und stellte sich unter die gemein kalte Dusche, um sich von ihrer beider Gerüche zu befreien. Unter dem beinahe schmerzhaften eiskalten Wasser gab er vor sich selbst zu, dass er die Situation ernsthaft unterschätzt hatte. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Er hatte nicht mit den Reaktionen seines Körpers auf die Bedürfnisse des Mädchens – nein, der Frau – gerechnet. Ihr Körper war so perfekt und wunderschön in ihrem Begehren – und er war ein verdammter perverser alter Trottel, so etwas überhaupt nur zu denken! Miss Granger war seine Studentin, die seinen Schutz verdiente – sie war wie er ein Mitglied des Ordens des Phoenix, das seine Loyalität verdiente – und sie war eine Hexe mit ungewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten und Klugheit, die seinen Respekt verdiente. 

Und hier war er, erinnerte sich an seine Finger in ihrer feuchten Scham und wünschte sich, es wäre stattdessen sein Schwanz gewesen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Seife, die noch feucht war von ihrer letzten Dusche, er stellte sich vor, sie stünde an seinem Platz, sie würde Seife über ihre makellose weiche Haut verteilen. Er wollte sie berühren genauso wie die Seife sie berührt hatte – und er war angeekelt von sich selbst, als sein Penis zuckend auf diese Vorstellung reagierte.

Mit einem Stöhnen, das ganz nach einer Niederlage klang, presste er seine Stirn an die eiskalten Marmorfliesen. Wie konnte er erwarten, dass der Impotenztrank Wirkung zeigte, wenn diese ganze völlig außer Kontrolle geratene Leidenschaft direkt an ihn gerichtet war? Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass tiefes Mitleid seine Erregung verhindern würde – aber er hätte es sich nicht träumen lassen, dass sie ihm mit solcher unverhohlener Begierde entgegenkommen würde. Sie hatte ihn gebeten – ihren hässlichen, alten Lehrer – sie auf ihre verführerischen Lippen zu küssen, dann hatte SIE IHN geküsst – als wenn sie sich nicht zurückhalten könnte. War er nicht nur ein nützliches Paar Hände – ein zweckdienlicher Mund – und, für den Fall, ein leicht verfügbarer Schwanz? Warum machte sie es so unglaublich persönlich? Sie hatte ihn sogar gebeten, sich auszuziehen – wollte sie wirklich seine nackte Haut an ihrer spüren?

Nun, das würde verdammt noch mal nicht passieren. Das war nicht seine Sache – es ging nicht um ihn – wenn Hagrid anwesend gewesen wäre und nicht er, als Miss Granger erwachte, dann würde sie den jetzt bitten, sich auszuziehen!

Mit diesem grauenvollen Bild vor Augen konnte er endlich die Seife nehmen und sich waschen.

Ron entdeckte Harry ganz oben am Ende der Marmortreppe in der Eingangshalle und rannte zu ihm, indem er immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm. „Sie ist nicht in der Großen Halle", stieß er atemlos hervor und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Sie ist auch nicht in ihrem Zimmer", antwortete Harry. Seine grünen Augen verdunkelten sich vor Besorgnis. „Ginny hat das überprüft. Wir sollten es Dumbledore sagen." Ron schaute ihn zweifelnd an. „Sollten wir nicht eher zu McGonagall gehen?", fragte er. „Immerhin ist die das Oberhaupt unseres Hauses."

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Weasley", ertönte die ruhige Stimme des Rektors hinter ihnen. „Guten Morgen, Harry", fügte er hinzu. Die Jungen drehten sich zu ihm um. „Guten Morgen, Sir", antworteten sie. „Ich glaube, wir haben einiges zu besprechen. Würden Sie mich wohl zum Frühstück in mein Büro begleiten?"

Sie nahmen um einen kleinen runden Tisch herum Platz, wo bereits Eier, Toast und Schinken auf sie warteten. Harry schenkte dem Essen keine Beachtung, während Ron damit begann, sich seinen Teller vollzuladen.

„Professor", begann Harry. „Hermine ist gestern Nacht nicht zurückgekommen. Ich fürchte, dass ihr etwas passiert ist."

Dumbledore bot Harry eine Schüssel voll Rührei an, nahm dann zwei Scheiben Toast und begann diese mit Himbeermarmelade zu bestreichen.

„Du hast ganz recht, Harry", begann der Rektor, schaute von seinem Toast auf, und seine blauen Augen schauten klagend über seine halbmondförmige Brille. „Miss Granger ist in der vergangenen Nacht von Lord Voldemorts Todessern entführt worden."

Harry versuchte so hastig aufzustehen, dass die Schüssel mit dem Rührei davonflog und eine Marmorbüste auf dem am nächsten stehenden Bücherregal plötzlich ein merkwürdiges gelbes Toupee trug. Rons Mund blieb offen stehen, und gewährte einen guten Einblick auf sein halbzerkautes Frühstück.

„Es geht ihr gut", versicherte Dumbledore mit etwas kraftvollerer Stimme. „Ich habe sie selbst zurückgebracht."

„Aber wo ist sie?", fragte Harry drängend und verharrte immer noch in seiner Fluchtposition. „Ihr Bett ist nicht benutzt worden!" Ron gab nickend seine Zustimmung und versuchte verzweifelt, sein Essen herunterzuschlucken. „Harry", bat Professor Dumbledore, „setz dich bitte. Ich werde euch alles erzählen, was ihr wissen müsst und eure Fragen beantworten, so gut ich kann."

Der Rektor wartete geduldig, bis Harry seinen Stuhl zurechtgerückt und sich gesetzt hatte, und versorgte sich währenddessen mit Schinken und Toast. Das Schicksal des Rühreis wurde nicht weiter erwähnt, das inzwischen von dem Gesicht der Büste gerutscht war und jetzt in Klumpen auf dem Marmorfußboden verteilt war.

„Miss Granger wurde von Lord Voldemort mit einem Fluch belegt", erklärte der alte Zauberer. Er wählte seine Worte sehr sorgfältig. Bevor Harry anfangen konnte, ihn mit Fragen zu bombardieren, hob er seinen Finger und fuhr fort: „Sie ist am Leben und hat keine körperlichen Schäden davongetragen. Der dunkle Fluch, der auf ihr lastet, verursacht ihr allerdings einige Beschwerden. Ich habe daher Arrangements getroffen, damit sie während des Wochenendes die Hilfe bekommt, die sie braucht."

Ron schaffte es wieder zu schlucken, bevor er fragte: „Was für eine Art Fluch, Sir? War es der Imperius oder…" „Eine exzellente Frage, Mr. Weasley", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Es ist keiner der Unverzeihlichen Flüche, aber trotzdem ein sehr dunkler Fluch." „Was hat er ihr angetan?" flüsterte Harry, und schaute dem alten Mann fest in die Augen. „Wenn es ihr gut geht, warum dürfen wir sie dann nicht sehen?"

„Sie können sie nicht sehen, weil sie sich nicht auf der Krankenstation aufhält. Ich habe sie bei jemandem untergebracht, der spezialisiert ist auf diese Arten von Flüche – aber zweifellos werden Sie sie am Montag im Unterricht wiedersehen." Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn, als er fortfuhr. „Dieser Fluch hat sehr persönliche Auswirkungen für denjenigen, der verflucht wurde. Einige dieser Auswirkungen könnten für Miss Granger unangenehm sein – sie würde diese Dinge wahrscheinlich nicht mit jungen Männern diskutieren wollen, auch nicht mit ihren besten Freunden. Ich möchte, dass Du mir versprichst Harry – und Sie, Mr. Weasley, ebenfalls – das Ihr sie nicht zu diesen speziellen Wirkungen befragen werdet."

Die Blicke, die die beiden tauschten, sprachen Bände. Harry bemerkte, „Wenn Sie denken, wir sollten sie nicht fragen, dann werden wir das auch nicht – aber, bitte, Sir, warum dürfen wir nicht erfahren, um welchen Fluch es sich handelt?"

Dumbledore schaute Harry reumütig an. „Ich kann Dir nicht sagen, um welchen Fluch es sich handelt, Harry, weil wir das noch nicht klar feststellen konnten. Professor Snape hat die meiste Erfahrung von uns auf dem Gebiet der dunklen Künste und der in Frage kommenden Flüche. Ich versichere Euch, dass wir beide unermüdlich mit Miss Granger zusammenarbeiten, um herauszufinden, um welchen Fluch es sich handelt und wie man seine Auswirkungen rückgängig machen kann."

„Ich möchte bei der Suche nach einem Gegenflug mithelfen", sprudelte Harry sofort heraus und ignorierte noch immer das Essen auf seinem Teller. Er blickte den Rektor stur mit einem Anflug von Trotz an. „Warum sagen Sie uns nicht, was mit ihr nicht stimmt?"

Professor Dumbledore betrachtete Harry eine unangenehm lange Zeit lang über den Rand seiner Brillengläser, dann legte er seine Hand beruhigend auf den Arm des jungen Mannes. „Ich weiß, wie es ist, einen Freund zu lieben und zu wünschen, man könnte ihm helfen, was auch immer passiert", sagte er freundlich. „In diesem Falle musst du jedoch die Wünsche von Miss Granger berücksichtigen. Wir müssen sensibel mit IHREN Gefühlen umgehen, oder wir machen ihre Situation unnötig schwerer, Harry." 

Mit plötzlicher Energie stand der Rektor auf. „Ich habe gleich einen Termin, den ich wahrnehmen muss. Ihr dürft gern noch bleiben und Euer Frühstück beenden." Sein Blick glitt über die beschmutzte Marmorbüste, und er ließ das kalte Rührei mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes verschwinden. „Armer alter Paracelsus", murmelte er abwesend. „Ich frage mich, ob er nicht schon immer gelbe Haare haben wollte?" Er drehte sich plötzlich um, ging zu Tür, und sagte beim Verlassen des Raumes: „Vertraut mir einmal mehr, Jungs – ich verspreche euch, dass Miss Granger die beste Pflege und Hilfe erhält, die Hogwarts ihr anbieten kann."

Sobald die Tür sich hinter Dumbledore geschlossen hatte, apparierte ein Hauself in das Zimmer mit einer frischen Schüssel voll Rührei. „Essen Sie auf, junge Sirs!" quietschte er aufgeräumt und häufte Eier auf ihre Teller.

Severus stand frisch geduscht und angekleidet bei der schlafenden Gestalt in seinem Bett und fürchtete sich davor, sie zu wecken. Er hatte eine weitere Dosis des Impotenztrankes eingenommen, aber er würde sich hüten, noch eine weitere Portion zu sich zu nehmen – bei drei Dosen in vierundzwanzig Stunden würde er die Bedürfnisse des Mädchens demnächst von seinem Krankenbett aus bedienen müssen.

„Wachen Sie auf, Miss Granger", sagte er ruhig.

Ihre Augen öffneten sich, als sie seine Stimme erkannt, und als er ihre warme Begrüßung in ihren Augen sah, machte ihn das nahezu atemlos. Sie lächelte und streckte ihre Arme nach ihm aus, als würde sie von ihm erwarten, dass er zu ihr ins Bett kommen würde. Einen kurzen Moment lang hätte er das am liebsten auch getan, einfach nur, um ihren schlafwarmen Körper in seinen Armen genießen zu können, aber seine Vernunft gewann die Überhand.

‚Wenn Hagrid da gewesen wäre, als sie die Augen geöffnet hatte, würde sie ihn in ihrem Bett willkommen heißen', erinnerte er sich selbst unbarmherzig. ‚Wenn sie mich mit dieser Freude ansieht, meint sie nicht wirklich mich persönlich.'

Als er ihr Gesicht betrachtete, schienen ihre Augen sich zu verschleiern, und er unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Dank Merlin, dass er das Frühstück mit einem Wärmezauber geschützt hatte.

Severus genoss seine zweite Tasse Tee und las den Tagespropheten, während er seinen Gast im Auge behielt. Hermine saß auf dem Sofa und hatte ihre Füße neben sich in den voluminösen Falten ihres grünen Morgenmantels vergraben. Sie hatte ihren ersten Teller voller Essen komplett geleert und machte sich gerade über den zweiten her.

„Sir?"

Severus ließ ein leichtes Grunzen als Antwort hören. 

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich meine Freunde sehen könnte?"

Severus ließ seine Zeitung sinken und erwiderte ihren beunruhigten Blick. „Professor Dumbledore hat sich mit Potter und Weasley getroffen, Miss Granger." Das Mädchen errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln. „Dann… wissen sie es?" flüsterte sie ganz offensichtlich gedemütigt. 

„Sie wissen von Ihrer Entführung und sie wissen, dass Sie verflucht wurden. Sie wissen weder, um welchen Fluch es sich handelt noch welche Auswirkungen er bei Ihnen hat noch wo Sie sich derzeit aufhalten." Ihre Erleichterung war geradezu greifbar, und er fühlte eine gewisse Befriedigung, dass er dazu beigetragen hatte.

„Ich hätte gern meine Schulbücher", bemerkte sie, „und meine eigene Kleidung." Er nickte. „Ich habe einen Hauselfen angewiesen, diese Dinge hierher zu bringen, während Sie schlafen." „Warum kann ich nicht selbst gehen?", beharrte sie hartnäckig. „Wirklich, warum darf ich nicht in mein Zimmer gehen?"

„Was glauben Sie, wie lange es dauert, bis Ihre Zwänge Sie wieder überfallen?", erinnerte er sie sanft. „Und wenn Ihre Freunde Sie in Ihrem Zimmer finden, wie wollen Sie die Geschichte erklären, die der Rektor den beiden so hilfreich aufgetischt hat, um Sie zu schützen?"

Sie wendete ihr Gesicht von ihm ab und studierte das Bücherregal vor ihr; sie sah unsicher aus, und er fühlte einen leisen Anflug von Bedauern für ihre Situation.

„Ich hasse es, Ihnen derart zur Last zu fallen", informierte sie das Bücherregal. „Sie sollten sich daran gewöhnen, Miss Granger: Sie werden mir zur Last fallen, bis der Dunkle Lord fällt – oder bis er aus der Güte seines Herzens heraus den Fluch von Ihnen nimmt." In seinen letzten Worten lag so viel Hohn und Spott, dass sie sich umdrehte und ihn wütend anschaute.

„Das hier war nicht meine Idee!", fauchte sie ihn an. „Denken Sie, ich WILL auf diese Art mit Ihnen zusammen sein?"

„Glauben Sie bloß nicht, es war MEIN Wunsch, ein jammerndes Schulmädchen auf unabsehbare Zeit bei mir einschmuggeln zu lassen.", bellte er zurück, getroffen von ihrer Betonung – zumindestens schien es ihm so – auf das Wort mit IHNEN. „Sie sind für mich nicht anziehender als ich für Sie, dummes Ding!"

Blindlings sprang sie auf und fegte dabei ihre Teetasse vom Tisch. Die Tasse landete knapp neben dem Teppich auf dem Steinboden des Kerkers, wo sie in tausend Scherben zerbrach. Als wenn nichts passiert wäre, floh sie aus seiner Gegenwart in Richtung Badezimmer, wie er vermutete, und wurde prompt der Richtigkeit seiner Vermutung bestätigt, als die Badezimmertür mit einem lauten Knall zugeworfen wurde, der das Teegeschirr klirren ließ.

„Verdammt", fluchte er. Offensichtlich würde es mit friedlichen Teestunden an diesem Wochenende nichts werden. Er stellte seine Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und stand auf, um die zerbrochene Tasse zu inspizieren. Wie er vermutet hatte, fand er Spuren von Blut. Das verrückte Gör hatte sich geschnitten – und die Blutstropfen führten auf direktem Wege zur Badezimmertür.

Er stand unentschlossen vor dem Badezimmer und lauschte dem Schluchzen hinter der Tür. Er betrachtete das Holz, klinkte versuchsweise an der Tür und war nicht überrascht, dass sie sich eingeschlossen hatte. Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, beseitigte die zerbrochene Tasse und die Blutstropfen auf dem Fußboden. Nach einiger Zeit stand er wieder vor der Tür und hörte drinnen das Wasser laufen.

Gut. Sie konnte sich säubern und sie würde sich besser fühlen; er hatte dieses Phänomen oft bei den jungen Frauen in seinem eigenen Slytherin-Haus beobachtet. Ein paar Tränen und ein heißes Bad konnten beinahe jede Krankheit kurieren. Mit einigem Optimismus ließ er sich im Sessel vor dem Schlafzimmerkamin nieder und versuchte zu lesen, während er wartete.

Die Minuten vergingen nur langsam, insbesondere weil er ständig auf die Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch starrte, und nach zwanzig Minuten ging er erneut zur Badezimmertür und klopfte fest an.

„Miss Granger?"

„G-gehen Sie weg", schluchzte sie mitleiderregend. Er ignorierte das, verwendete einen zauberstablosen Zauber, um die Tür zu öffnen und betrat das Badezimmer. „Gehen Sie raus!" schrie sie und bedeckte mit ihren Armen, die mit einer Gänsehaut überzogen waren, ihre Brüste. Ihr linker Fuß war in ein Flannelhandtuch eingewickelt und lag erhöht auf dem Wannenrand. Das Tuch war rot durchtränkt. Mit einer Hand zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hülle, mit der anderen entfernte er vorsichtig das Handtuch.

„Warum haben Sie das nicht einfach geheilt?", fuhr er sie grob an, während seine Hand überraschend sanft mit ihrem Fuß umging.

„Ich habe meinen Zauberstab im Schlafzimmer vergessen", sagte sie offensichtlich beschämt.

„Brillant", schnappte er. „Haben Sie die Scherben entfernt?" Sie bewegte sich leicht, als ob sie ihren Fuß seinem Griff entwinden wolle, aber er verstärkte ihn nur. 

„Ich kann sie noch fühlen, aber ich bekomme sie nicht heraus", gestand sie mit leiser Stimme.

„Ich merke schon, was Sie meinten, als sie sagten, Sie würden mir zur Last fallen – auf mehreren Wegen gleichzeitig", merkte er mit sardonischem Unterton an, dann ließ er sie mit einem nonverbalen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes aus dem Wasser und ins Schlafzimmer schweben, wo er sie auf dem Bett ablegte, ohne sich weitere um ihre schrillen Proteste zu kümmern.

„Ich – ich werde die Bettwäsche vollbluten", keifte sie und machte Anstalten, wieder aus dem Bett zu springen.

„Gib es auf, Mädchen!", donnerte er ungeduldig und war dankbar, als sie auf ihren Versuch aufzustehen verzichtete. Er kniete sich auf den Boden, und mit dem Gesicht ganz nah an ihrem geschundenen und zerschnittenen Fuß sprach er den Zauber, der die Fremdpartikel aus ihrer Wunde entfernen sollte. Dann sang er mit großer Konzentration die Beschwörung, die den Schnitt verheilte. Als er zufrieden mit den Ergebnissen seiner Arbeit war, öffnete er die Schublade seines Nachttisches und entnahm eine kleine rote Phiole, aus der er eine kleine Menge Flüssigkeit entnahm und auf die blasse Narbe applizierte. „Eschenwurzessenz", murmelte er, schaute auf und warf einen Blick auf das Mädchen.

Sie saß unbekleidet in seinem Bett, ihr buschiges braunes Haar hing wirr über ihre Schultern, ihre Augen fixierten ihn mit nacktem Hunger, ebenso nackt, wie sie selbst war. Er konnte dem Impuls nicht widerstehen und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Fußsohle. Sie erschauerte und öffnete ihre Oberschenkel, und er nahm ganz klar das Parfüm ihres Verlangens wahr. 

Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber er wusste im Wesentlichen, was sie ihm mitteilen wollte – ihr Begehren war ihr klar ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er schaute auf den Fuß in seiner Hand, so klein im Vergleich zu seinem eigenen und unvergleichlich zarter mit seiner zierlich gewölbten Fußsohle und den verführerischen frivol pinkfarbenen Fußnageln. Er sah noch einmal die Narbe, jetzt bedeckt mit Eschenwurzessenz, wo er sie geheilt hatte – und eine Welle von Besitzanspruch durchstieß sein eigenes Verteidigungsschild so scharf wie ein Dolch.

„MEIN!", durchzog ein verschwommener Gedanke seinen Kopf, und er schloss seine langen Finger um ihre Knöchel und zog sie zu sich heran, bis sie auf dem Rand der Matratze saß, ihr Nabel in Höhe seiner Nase.

„Sir, ich…", begann sie, aber er wusste, worum sie ihn bitten wollte, bevor sie es aussprach.

Seine Hände glitten über ihre Waden, verblieben kurz bei ihren Knien, bevor sie auf ihren Oberschenkeln zur Ruhe kamen. Seine Daumen strichen abwärts zu der Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel in einer bezwingenden kreisenden Liebkosung. Es gab keinen Grund zu reden; ihr Begehren sprach aus sich selbst sehr beredt seine instinktive Reaktion an, und sie lehnte sich mit einem akzeptierenden Seufzer zurück und spreizte ihre Beine, so dass er ihre hungrige kleine Möse mit seinen Augen erforschen konnte. Er vergrub sein Gesicht sanft in ihren duftenden Locken, seine Finger spreizten ihre Schamlippen und seine schlängelnde Zunge kostete zum ersten Mal ihren Geschmack. Sie schnurrte wie eine Katze, als seine Lippen sich über ihrer Klitoris schlossen, und ihre Hände wühlten in seinem Haar, um ihn dort festzuhalten, wo sie ihn haben wollte. Als sie ihren dritten aufeinanderfolgenden Orgasmus durch die Manipulation seines gierigen Mundes erreichte, kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er seine Fähigkeit, ihrer zügellosen Leidenschaft zu wiederstehen, maßlos überschätzt hatte. 

Völlig entkräftet streckte sie sich ungeordnet am Fuß seines Bettes aus. Ohne ein Wort stand er auf, nahm sie in die Arme, zauberte ihre Nachtwäsche mit einem nonverbalen und zauberstablosen Zauberspruch herbei und legte sie auf ein Kissen. Er streckte sie vollständig bekleidet an ihrer Seite aus, seine schmerzende Erektion verspottete den sorgfältig gebrauten Trank, der eigentlich ein übergroßes Engagement seinerseits vermeiden sollte. Das Mädchen rollte sich an seiner Seite zusammen, und sie fielen beinahe gleichzeitig in tiefen Schlaf.

\/p> 


	6. Konfrontation

**Disclaimer**: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören wie üblich J.K. Rowling, und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Dies ist ein Mehrteilers von SUBVERSA, ich habe die Story mit ihrer freundlichen Genehmigung übersetzt. Eure Reviews übersetze ich und gebe sie an die Autorin weiter.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich freue ich auch weiterhin auf Eure Reviews.

**Kapitel 6: Konfrontation**

_Hermine öffnete langsam ihre Augen und blinzelte desorientiert. Die Welt hatte eine schmutzige trübe grüne Farbe angenommen – und warum, bei Nimüe, war sie nackt?_

_Sie versuchte sich zu bewegen, bis sie schließlich erkannte, wo sie war: In der Unterwasserstadt der Meermenschen unter dem See. Sicherlich war sie da schon früher einmal gewesen? Beunruhigt schaute sie sich um; als sie sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte, sah sie, dass sie umzingelt war – aber nicht von Meermenschen – sie war umringt von Todessern. Hinter den Todessern konnte sie die verschwommenen Umrisse von Viktor und Harry ausmachen, die hin- und herschwammen, aber keine Anstalten machten, zu ihrer Rettung herbeizueilen._

_Wieder versuchte Hermine, ihre Arme und Beine zu bewegen, aber wegen des Zaubers, der sie hierher gebracht hatte und ihr möglich machte, unter Wasser zu atmen, konnte sie sich nicht bewegen. Das war ihr schon einmal passiert, als sie fünfzehn war, sie war sich ganz sicher, aber Viktor hatte sie aus dem Wasser geholt, und sie war nicht aufgewacht, bis sie wieder an Land war – also warum war sie jetzt wach?_

_Als sie an sich herabschaute, errötete sie vor Scham – sie war vollständig nackt. Ihre Brustwarzen hatten sich wegen der Kälte des Wassers zusammengezogen, und trotz ihrer Unbehaglichkeit erregte sie ihre derzeitige Position unglaublich. Wenn sie nur ihre Hände freibekäme – sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie dann nicht anfangen würde, sich selbst zu berühren, trotz ihres Publikums. Ihre wachsende Begierde machte sie unruhig – sie musste irgendetwas tun, um ihre Spannung abzubauen…_

_Direkt vor ihr nahm sie eine Bewegung war – und als sie noch einmal schaute sah sie, dass die Todesser versuchten zu fliehen, aber sie waren viel zu langsam. Wie ein Wirbelsturm war plötzlich Severus Snape bei ihr, ein Sturm von Magie aus seinem Zauberstab wirbelte die Roben und Masken tragenden Schurken in alle Richtungen davon, bis Hermine nichts mehr von ihnen entdecken konnte. Dann schwamm Snape zu ihr, und wunderbarerweise konnte sich Hermine wieder bewegen._

_Sie schlang sich um seinen Körper, als wäre sie eine Efeuranke, und ergriff seine leere Hand. Sie platzierte seine Hand schamlos zwischen ihren Oberschenkeln und tauchte seine Finger in ihre warme Feuchtigkeit ein. Seine schwarzen Augen beobachteten sie ausdruckslos, aber seine Finger wussten, was sie zu tun hatten. Professionell suchte und fand er ihre Klitoris und massierte sie in einer gleichmäßigen kreisförmigen Bewegung. Noch nicht zufrieden legte sie ihre Hand hinter seinen Kopf und zog ihn nach unten. Sie lehnte sich zurück und drängte ihre schmerzenden Brustwarzen in seinen Mund._

_Einen Moment lang hörte er auf, ihre Vulva zu berühren, und Hermine schrie frustriert auf, drängte sich gegen seine Hand und vergaß dabei nicht, seinen Kopf an ihre Brüste zu drücken. Dann schlossen sich dünne Lippen befriedigend um ihre Nippel, und ein hartes Saugen zog ihre kompletten Vorhöfe in die warmen Tiefen seines Mundes, während seine Finger in ihre Vagina glitten und sein Daumen träge auf ihrer Klitoris kreiste._

_Hermines Denkvermögen schwand allmählich dahin, als sie die matte Wonne fühlte, mit der der schwarze Kopf sich von einer Brust zur anderen bewegte und seine Finger sie gekonnt zum Gipfel ihrer Euphorie begleiteten und gehorsam so lange in ihrer Bewegung fortfuhren, bis sie zum wiederholten Male die Spitze erreicht hatte. Sie vergrub ihre Hand in seinem schulterlangen Haar und zog ihn von ihren Brüsten hinauf zu ihren Lippen und küsste ihn, bevor sie in dunkle Tiefen zurücksank._

Severus folgte der unglaublichen Hexe zurück in den Schlaf; sie war während dieses Übergriffes auf seine Person nicht einmal vollständig erwacht. Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln, aber er konnte die Erinnerung an ihre Nippel in seinem Mund nicht loswerden und an ihre Lippen, warm auf seinen eigenen.

Hermines Augen flatterten und öffneten sich und sie sah, dass ihr Professor ihr Gesicht beobachtete. „Hi", sagte sie, und ein Glücksgefühl durchflutete sie, als sie ihn ansah.

„Hallo", erwiderte er und betrachtete sie weiter sorgfältig.

„Haben wir den Tag verschlafen?", fragte sie und widerstand der Versuchung, sein Gesicht mit ihren Fingerspitzen zu berühren.

„Nur fünf Stunden", antwortete er ihr. Hermine lächelte. „Fünf Stunden? Ich habe es so lange ausgehalten ohne…?"

Er unterbrach ihre sprudelnden Worte mit einem kurzen Schütteln seines Kopfes. „Nein, Sie haben mich einmal geweckt." Sie fühlte, wie ihr Gesicht errötete. „Entschuldigung", flüsterte sie und fühlte sich wie eine große Last für ihn.

„Verschwenden Sie Ihre Energie nicht damit, sich selbst zu beschuldigen", sagte er. „Davon haben Sie gar nichts, und ich verlange keine Entschuldigungen von Ihnen." Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen über diese unerwartete Freundlichkeit, sie nahm seine Hand von der Tagesdecke und legte sie an ihre Wange. „Danke", flüsterte sie leise.

Er sprach nicht und entzog auch nicht seine Hand aus ihrem Griff, sondern blieb nur still liegen. Hermine bemerkte die Farbe seiner Augen. Sie waren so dunkel, dass die Pupillen sich kaum von der Iris abhoben. Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen entdeckte sie eine schmale Falte, darüber hinaus war sein Gesicht bemerkenswert glatt, abgesehen von den Linien um seinen Mund. Das war nicht das Gesicht eines Mannes, der viel lächelte. Sie lächelte ihn sanft an, drehte ihr Gesicht so, dass seine Finger ihre Nase umschlossen und ihre Lippen seine Handfläche berührten.

Er betrachtete sie noch immer, und sie bemerkte ihren eigenen Geruch an seinen Fingern – er duftete nach ihrer Erregung. Diese Entdeckung wirkte wie ein Katalysator, ihre Bedrängnis überfiel sie so plötzlich, dass es sie atemlos machte. Sie erschauerte und begann gemächlich seine Handfläche zu küssen, ihre Zunge zog eine Spur bis zu seinem Handgelenk.

Die Hand zitterte, dann nahm er sie von ihrem Gesicht. „Sagen Sie es", forderte er, seine sanfte und süße Stimme klang in ihren Ohren. Sofort brachte sie diese dunklen intimen Töne mit gedankenverlorenem Vergnügen in Verbindung.

„Könnten Sie…" – sie keuchte, brauchte es verzweifelt, aber brachte es nicht über sich, es auszusprechen. „…wie vorhin?" Er lehnte sich über sie, stützte sein Gewicht auf einem Ellbogen ab, und brachte seine Lippen ganz nahe an ihr Ohr. „Mit dem Mund?" fragte er sie, die Wärme seines Atems, der ebenfalls nach ihr roch, bewegte die Haare an ihrer Schläfe.

„Ja", hauchte sie und seufzte vor Erwartung, als er sich auf dem Bett hinab bewegte bis zwischen ihre Oberschenkel. Sie hatte von dieser Art des Liebesaktes in ihren Büchern gelesen, aber sie hatte sich nie vorstellen können, dass irgendjemand, den sie kannte, das auch praktizieren würde.

Als er ihre Schamlippen teilte und ihre Klitoris mit der Spitze seiner Zunge reizte, schrie sie unartikuliert auf und fühlte, wie ihr Entzücken sie durchflutete. Oh, es war so köstlich, seine Zunge so zu erleben, und er schien es zu mögen; er machte keine Anstalten, seine Bemühungen zu unterbrechen, selbst nicht als sie kam – er brachte sie wieder und wieder und wieder zum Höhepunkt.

Als sie, einmal mehr, wieder zu sich fand, hob sie den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen und blickte in nachtschwarze Augen, die ihr aus der Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel entgegen schimmerten, die untere Hälfte seines Gesichtes glitzerte von ihrer Feuchtigkeit.

„Ich werde das Dinner bestellen", sagte er.

„Ich verhungere gleich", platzte sie heraus.

Er brachte sich in eine sitzende Position. „Nicht, dass mich das überraschen würde", sagte er trocken. Er saß am Ende des Bettes und kehrte ihr den Rücken zu. „Brauchen Sie das Bad?" „Ich kann warten", antwortete sie.

Er stand auf und durchquerte den Raum bis zum Badezimmer. Hermines Augen folgten ihm, bemerkten die Breite seiner Schultern, die Schlankheit seiner Hüften – und die Ausbuchtung an der Vorderseite seiner Hose. Guter Merlin! Begehrte er sie etwa?

Vor der Tür zum Badezimmer blieb er kurz stehen, und Hermine blickte kurz in sein Gesicht, nur um zu entdecken, dass er sie beobachtete. Er hatte gesehen, wie sie seine Erektion angestarrt hatte! Schuldhaft errötend sah sie weg, aber nicht bevor sie einen Hauch in seinem Gesichtsausdruck entdeckt hatte, der verdammt nach sehr viel Selbstzufriedenheit aussah.

Sie benötigte seine Dienste noch einmal, bevor die Hauselfen im Wohnzimmer das Dinner arrangierten, aber sie kam relativ schnell zu ihrer Erleichterung, benutzte seine beiden langfingrigen Hände, die um sie herumreichten, während sie sich gegen seine Brust lehnte und zwischen seinen Beinen auf dem Bett saß. 

Sie ließ sich ihre Mahlzeit aus gebratenem Huhn und Kartoffeln schmecken, aß ununterbrochen, bis sie auch den letzten Rest des Puddings aus ihrem Schälchen gekratzt hatte. Professor Snape dagegen stocherte in seinem Essen herum, die Falte zwischen seinen Augen vertiefte sich beim Anblick des Rosenkohls auf seinem Teller.

„Einen Sickel für Ihre Gedanken", murmelte sie und beobachtete ihn über ihre After-Dinner-Teetasse.

„Die gängige Währungseinheit ist Knut", konterte er.

Hermine rutschte nach vorn und stellte ihre Tasse auf den Tisch. „Darf ich alles lesen, was Sie zum ETERNUS PERTURBATIO haben?", fragte sie. Er schaute sie an und widerstand der Versuchung, seinen Rosenkohl ins Nirvana zu zaubern. „Sie möchten Texte der Dunklen Künste lesen?"

Hermine nickte leicht. „Wissen ist Macht, Sir.", antwortete sie leise.

Sofort stand er von seinem Stuhl auf, nahm drei Bücher aus dem Regal und packte sie auf das Buch, in dem sie bereits gelesen hatte. Jedes neue Buch, das er aus dem Bücherregal entfernte, schien plötzlich einen komplett neuen Einband zu haben, als es von seinem Besitzer berührt wurde. Offensichtlich verbarg er die gefährlichsten Bücher seiner Sammlung sorgfältig vor neugierigen Augen.

Der Professor setzte sich neben Hermine auf das Sofa und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Ich möchte, dass wir uns nicht missverstehen, wenn ich Ihnen dieses Privileg gewähre.", sagte er voller Ernst. Hermine richtete sich auf, um zu zeigen, dass sie sich seiner Großzügigkeit bewusst war. „Sie dürfen die betreffenden Kapitel in den Büchern lesen. Sie werden lesen, wenn ich mich mit Ihnen in diesem Raum befinde. Sie werden keine anderen Kapitel lesen, und Sie werden nicht während meiner Abwesenheit lesen – das schließt auch ein, dass ich mich lediglich im Nebenraum aufhalte, Miss Granger. Haben Sie das verstanden?" Hermine nickte.

Er hielt ihren Blick für einen weiteren Moment fest, und Hermine fühlte sich ihm seltsam eng verbunden. Professor Snape nahm dann jedes der Bücher, markierte den Beginn und das Ende des Abschnittes, der sich mit Hermines Fluch beschäftigte. Zu guter Letzt wandte er sich ihr wieder zu.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte er, und es war klar, was er meinte. „Es geht mir gut.", versicherte sie ihm. „Ich werde hier sitzenbleiben und Arbeiten korrigieren, während Sie lesen." Er nickte in Richtung in Richtung seines alten Kirschbaumschreibtisches, der rechtwinklig zum Sofa stand.

„Gut, Sir", erwiderte Hermine, und bevor der Professor sich erhoben hatte, schloss sich ihre Hand bereits um das oberste Buch, und sie begann zu lesen.

Hermine war ein schneller Leser, eine Eigenschaft, die ihr gut zupass kam während ihrer gesamten schulischen Laufbahn. Sie suchte in den Tiefen ihrer Schultasche, die ein Hauself in die Wohnräume des Professors gebracht hatte, nahm eine Rolle Pergament, eine Feder und Tinte heraus und machte sich kurze Notizen.

Sie beendete das Buch mit einem matten Stirnrunzeln, das sich ständig vertiefte, als sie die entsprechenden Seiten der nächsten Texte durcharbeitete. Als sie das letzte Buch geschlossen hatte und ihren Platz am Kaffeetisch wieder einnahm, bemerkte sie, dass die Augen von Professor Snape mit einer gewissen Vorsicht auf ihr ruhten.

Hermine stand mit zusammengebissenem Kiefer auf, durchquerte mit ihrem Pergament den Raum und blieb direkt vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen. Er blieb bewegungslos in seinem Stuhl sitzen, als sie ihm das Pergament ins Gesicht schleuderte. „Wie konnten Sie nur?" schrie sie ihn an. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, sie anzulügen, nahm das Pergament, dass auf seinen Schreibtisch gefallen war und glättete es, las ihre Notizen und sagte: „Ich tat, was ich für das beste hielt."

„Sie wussten, dass nur eine volle Interaktion mit für einen längeren Zeitraum Erleichterung bringen würde, und Sie haben sie mir trotzdem verweigert?", krächzte sie und war kaum in der Lage zu sprechen vor Ärger und Bestürzung.

„Ja.", antwortete er und sah sie scharf an.

Hermine fing an zu laufen, sie lief bis zur Tür, die zum Korridor führte, dann zurück zum Schreibtisch. Sie zog den lächerlichen grünen Morgenmantel hinter sich her und sah aus, als ob sie ein kleines Mädchen wäre, das die Sachen ihres Vaters angezogen hätte. „Sie müssen mich wirklich widerwärtig finden", spuckte sie ihm entgegen, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und lief wieder in Richtung Tür. „Jeder andere Mann wäre dankbar gewesen einen guten Fick, aber Sie nicht!"

Seine Antwort schien ihn zu zerreißen, seine Stimme klang nicht annähernd so seidig wie sonst, wenn seine Hände auf ihrem Körper waren. „Ich bin nicht aus Stein", brüllte er, sprang auf die Füße und umrundete seinen Schreibtisch, und stellte sich ihr in den Weg. „Ich bin aus Fleisch und Blut, genau wie die Männer, die Spaß gehabt hätten an einem guten FICK!" Er wiederholte ihre Phrase, die sie ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte, mit solcher Vehemenz, dass sie herumwirbelte und in den geräumigen Taschen seines Morgenmantels nach ihrem Zauberstab griff. 

Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf sein Gesicht, fühlte, wie ihr Zorn sie überflutete, und sagte „Dann geht es also um mich persönlich! Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht? Wie konnte der Rektor mich ausgerechnet zu Ihnen geben, wenn Sie sich nicht mal dazu überwinden können zu tun, was getan werden muss?"

Durch die Tränen hindurch, die sich in ihren Augen sammelten und ihre Wangen hinab liefen, sah sie ihm furchtlos vor ihrem Zauberstab stehen, in entspannter Pose, seine Hände offen an seinen Seiten. Mein Gott, er ist großartig, dachte sie, und ihre Sehnsucht erwachte wieder und kitzelte ihren Geist. 

Er betrachtete sie mit unbewegtem Gesicht, bis ihr die Tränen kamen. Dann machte er einen schnellen Schritt auf sie zu, bis ihr Zauberstab direkt auf das Zentrum seiner Brust zeigte. „Bloß keine Hemmungen.", sagte er, nahm die Spitze des Zauberstabes und bewegte sie, bis sie direkt auf die linke Seite seines Brustbeins gerichtet war.

So überwältigt von seiner Nähe ließ Hermine den Zauberstab auf den Fußboden fallen, sie hob die Hände und bedeckte ihr Gesicht. Sie konnte nicht aufhören, ihn zu wollen, und er konnte es nicht über sich bringen, sie zu wollen. Was sollte sie nur tun?

Im nächsten Moment umfingen sie starke Arme und pressten sie gegen seine Brust. Hermine schlang ihre Arme und seine Taille und ließ ihre Tränen in den Stoff seines Hemdes laufen. Denn war seine Nase in ihrem Haar, seine Lippen direkt neben ihrem Ohr.

„Du bist nicht widerwärtig", stöhnte er matt, als wenn jedes Wort ihm Schmerzen bereiten würde. „Dein Körper ist wunderbar, dein Verhalten verführerisch und deine Leidenschaft ist bezaubernd. Bis jetzt konnte ich mich nur dank meiner Zweifel unter Kontrolle halten."

Als Antwort darauf sah Hermine ihn an. Das nackte Flehen in ihrem Gesicht brachte ihn dazu, zu reagieren; er senkte seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie zum ersten Mal. Seine Lippen waren warm und sanft auf ihren einen Moment lang, dann schaute er in ihre Augen und sprach offen und ehrlich.

„Sie haben mich nicht freiwillig gewählt, aber ich werde mich Ihnen nicht länger verweigern, wenn es das ist, was Sie möchten", sagte er.

„Sie haben mich auch nicht freiwillig gewählt – aber es ist mir egal", antwortete sie und hob ihre Hand, um seinen Kiefer mit ihren Fingerspitzen nachzuzeichnen, so wie sie es schon lange ersehnt hatte. „Ich BRAUCHE Sie, ob Sie mich brauchen oder nicht."

Er verblüffte sie, als er sie mit seinen Armen aufhob und gegen seine Brust drückte. „Stell bloß keine Vermutungen darüber an, was ich brauche", grummelte er, schritt zum Schlafzimmer und legte sie auf die Tagesdecke. Er griff in seine Hosentaschen, holte aus der einen eine verkorkte Phiole mit einem smaragdgrünen Trank, aus der anderen ein Objekt, das aussah wie eine kleine Babyrassel. Er legte die Rassel auf seinen Nachttisch und drückte ihr den Trank in die Hand. „Bitte, trinken Sie das".

Hermine nahm die Phiole, öffnete sie und nahm den Duft von Disteln wahr. „Verhütungstrank?" fragte sie. Er nickte und begann sein weißes Leinenshirt aufzuknöpfen. Hermine war verwirrt wegen des Trankes, als direkt vor ihren Augen sein Shirt von seinem Oberkörper fiel. Sie sah seine Brustmuskeln, spärlich bedeckt mit schwarzen Haaren, die an seinem Bauch dichter wurden und in einer dunklen Linie in seiner Hose verschwanden.

„Miss Granger – ich bin hier oben." Hermine schrak schuldig auf und schaute in seine warmen amüsierten Augen; die Intimität seines Gesichtsausdruckes und die Art, wie er bewusst ihren Blick festhielt, als er seinen Gürtel öffnete, waren unglaublich sexy. Sie vermochte kaum zu atmen.

„Der Trank wird nicht wirken, wenn Sie ihn in der Hand halten", sagte er. „Wenn Sie möchten, dass ich zu Ihnen komme, müssen Sie ihn trinken."

Seine Stimme schmeichelte ihren Ohren, und sie nahm seine Hand und strich über ihre Haut. Dann kippte sie den Trank in einem Zug in ihre Kehle. Er begab sich auf das Bett, mit aufgeknöpfter Hose, und streckte seine Hand nach der leeren Phiole aus. Sie gab sie ihm, und konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, ihre Lippen auf die bloße Haut über seinem Rippenbogen zu pressen, wo die Knochen viel zu deutlich hervortraten. 

Er erschauerte, als er ihre Lippen auf seiner Haut spürte, und sie bemerkte einen Schauer, der durch seinen Körper lief, seine Muskeln vibrierten bei dieser Empfindung. Mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung entfernte er seine Hosen und Unterhosen und streckte sich neben ihr auf dem Bett aus, sein Körper blass im Kerzenlicht.

Hermine fühlte, wie die Leidenschaft in ihr intensiver als je zuvor heranglomm, wie ein Puls, der in ihrer Möse pochte, bereit zur Penetration. Sie warf ihre Robe beiseite und drängte sich an ihn, fühlte seine Haut auf ihrer und stöhnte vor Entzücken. Er erhob sich über sie, seine Augen wanderten über ihren Körper, und sie konnte in seinen Augen deutlich sehen, wie er sie begehrte – seine hervorragende Erektion, purpurfarben gegen seine weiße Haut, war Zeuge seiner Begierde.

Er senkte seinen Kopf herab und ihre Lippen trafen sich – ein heißer Kuss mit offenen Mündern, in den er seine Dominanz legte, seine Zunge besitzergreifend und fordernd. Hermine keuchte in seinen Mund, und er trank ihren Atem, seine Hände waren auf ihren Brüsten, entflammten sie über das notwendige Maß hinaus. Wie sie sich nach seiner Berührung gesehnt hatte! Er reizte ihre Nippel mit seinen Fingern, folgte seinen Fingern mit seinen brennenden Lippen, und seine Hände bewegten sich abwärts um ihre Flanken zu streicheln, um ihr Geschlecht zu streicheln und in ihr durchnässtes Zentrum einzutauchen. Sie stieß gegen seine Hand, schamlos vor Begierde.

Als er sich letztendlich zwischen ihre Beine legte, umfing sie ihn mit ihren Armen und ermunterte ihn so. Er brachte sich in die richtige Position und sah ihr in die Augen, als er in sie eindrang. Hermine fühlte, wie er sie ausfüllte, weit mehr als seine Finger das jemals konnten. Ihr brennendes Verlangen für ihn loderte auf, und sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und trieb ihn weiter und weiter in sich hinein. Ganz weit entfernt bemerkte sie einen kurzen Schmerz, aber dieser wurde weit überschattet durch das Entzücken, sich mit ihm vereinigen zu können und das Feuer in ihm zu spüren. Er ragte über ihr auf, stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen, seine Augen glommen, erfüllt mit der gleichen Leidenschaft wie sie, als er in ihren Körper stieß. 

Ihr Orgasmus war so gewaltig, dass sie Lichter vor ihren Augen sah, als sie seinen Namen rief; wäre sie nicht bereits kurz vor dem nächsten Höhepunkt gewesen, hätte sie wahrscheinlich das Bewusstsein verloren. Sie umklammerte seinen kämpfenden Körper, ihre langen Fingernägel hinterließen Einschnitte in seinen Schultern, die sicher mindestens zwei Wochen benötigen würden, um wieder zu verschwinden. Sie konnte seinen schnellen Atem hörten und nahm jede Falte an seinem Penis war, während er mit ansteigender Geschwindigkeit in und aus ihrem Körper glitt und ihre Klitoris mit jedem Stoß reizte. Ihren nächsten Orgasmus, den sie gemeinsam mit seinem eigenen erreichte, brachte sie außer sich und sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie ein Hauch einer Wolke, die sanft über den Nachthimmel schwebt.

Dann löste er sich aus ihrer Umarmung, und ihre Augen öffneten sich. Er kniete zwischen ihren Beinen, und sie konnte seine Finger fühlen, die sanft den jetzt am meisten verwundeten Teil ihres Körpers erkundeten. „Bleib bei mir", murmelte sie und reichte ihm ihre Hand. Sie fühlte sich so erschöpft, dass es ihr wie ein Wunder erschien, dass sie ihre Hand überhaupt heben konnte.

Er bewegte sich wieder, stellte einen Gegenstand auf seinem Nachttisch, dann saß er auf dem Bett, mit dem Rücken zu ihr. „Ich kann auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer schlafen", sagte er zu ihr über seine Schulter und kehrte zu seiner früheren Zurückhaltung zurück.

„Das wirst Du verdammt nochmal nicht tun", erwiderte sie harsch, und mit übermenschlicher Anstrengung kämpfte sie sich in eine sitzende Position, schlang ihre Arme um seine Schultern und ließ sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen. Sie hörte sein leises Lachen, und wurde von ihm in die Arme genommen. Hermine seufzte, als sie in diesem Hafen angekommen war, und driftete in einen traumlosen Schlaf. In ihrem letzten wachen Moment nahm sie wahr, wie er den Druck seiner Arme um sie kurz verstärkte, und hörte ihn mit seiner seidigen Stimme murmeln: „MEIN". 


	7. Gewöhnung

**Disclaimer**: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören wie üblich J.K. Rowling, und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Dies ist ein Mehrteilers von SUBVERSA, ich habe die Story mit ihrer freundlichen Genehmigung übersetzt. Eure Reviews übersetze ich und gebe sie an die Autorin weiter.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich freue ich auch weiterhin auf Eure Reviews.

**Kapitel 7: Gewöhnung**

Severus lag befriedigt in seinem Bett, mit einer achtzehnjährigen, fluchinduzierten Nymphomanin in seinen Armen, und fühlte sich wie ein verurteilter Mann.

Am Beginn dieser Geschichte hatte er sich selbst belogen. Ein Teil von ihm war sich sicher gewesen, dass er in der Lage sein würde, Hermines Problem auf eine effiziente und distanzierte Weise zu behandeln. Er hatte gehofft, seine persönliche Würde im Gleichgewicht halten zu können zu ihren emotionalen und körperlichen Bedürfnissen. Er war für das Mädchen eine Autoritätsperson, es oblag ihm, ihre unterschiedliche soziale Stellung zueinander im Umgang mit ihr zu berücksichtigen. Ein ehrenwerter Mann hätte die Notwendigkeiten der Frau gesehen ohne sich zu erlauben, ohne das Ganze zu einer persönlichen Sache zu machen.

War es nicht so?

Aber dann sah er sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit der Realität ihrer Leidenschaft konfrontiert – mit ihren Extremen, die sich alle auf ihn richteten – und als sein sorgfältig gebrauter Impotenztrank, der ihn hatte schützen und retten sollen, kläglich versagte, erfuhr er in epischer Breite, wie es sich anfühlte, von Hermine Granger vollkommen begehrt zu werden.

Er war noch immer der festen Überzeugung, dass er verantwortlich dafür war, sich um die Bedürfnisse dieses verfluchten Opfers zu kümmern, ohne sich dabei selbst in IHR zu verlieren.

IHR, Hermine Granger: Harry-zum-Teufel-Potters beste Freundin, brillante Studentin; weibliches Wesen, das mit vollkommenen sexuellen Attributen ausgestattet war. Hatte er sie in der ganzen Zeit, während er sie kannte, jemals als Frau wahrgenommen?

Er starrte auf die beeindruckende Korona aus buschigem brauen Haar und suchte nach einer Antwort auf diese Frage. Ihre besserwisserische Art erinnerte ihn ungemein an sich selbst während seiner frühen Jahre in Hogwarts. Aber ihre akribische Aufmerksamkeit für jedes Detail sowohl in ihren theoretischen als auch praktischen Arbeiten verdiente wirklich Achtung, Ihre grimmige Verteidigung der Schutzlosen war bewundernswert – und ihr überragender Intellekt hatte ihr schon früher seine stille Anerkennung eingebracht.

Wenn diese ganzen Eigenschaften addiert und in eine Frau gelegt werden, die einen wunderschönen Körper und eine betäubende Leidenschaft besitzt und deren einziger Leitstern man selbst ist, ist das ein sehr wirkungsvolles Rezept für den sicheren Ruin. Bei Merlin, er saß richtig und wirklich in der Klemme.

Er hatte seine Arbeit gut erledigt, solange er sie nur bis auf Armeslänge an sich herangelassen hatte, bis sie von ihm mit rasender Wut wissen wollte, warum er sich ihr verweigerte. Darauf konnte er ihr keine Antwort geben. Er hatte es bis dahin überhaupt nicht aus dieser Perspektive betrachtet – aus IHRER Perspektive. Vielleicht sollte das Ziel seiner Bemühungen nicht darin bestehen, unter allen Umständen seinen Edelmut unter Beweis zu stellen, sondern, wie sie es ausgedrückt hatte, zu tun, was getan werden musste – ihrem Bedarf vollständig gerecht zu werden und ihr so viel Aufschub zu verschaffen wie möglich, bevor die Wirkung des Fluches wieder einsetzte. Zur Hölle mit den persönlichen Konsequenzen für jeden von ihnen. Sie hatte ganz sicher keine Wahl in dieser Sache gehabt, und er hatte sich, unter Zwang zwar, bereit erklärt, ihr diese Pausen zu verschaffen, und er wusste ganz genau, worauf er sich einließ.

Er war erfüllt mit dem Unbehagen wegen des ungewohnten Anflugs von Reue und er hatte keine Lust, weiterhin das bittere Bedauern zu pflegen, das ihn überkam, wenn er an die einzige wahre Liebe dachte, die er je für ein anderes menschliches Wesen empfunden hatte. Und so gab sich Severus selbst die Erlaubnis, seine Schutzmauern für das Mädchen niederzureißen. Was sie während der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden erdulden musste, war nicht wirklich sein Fehler – er hatte sie schließlich nicht verflucht – aber ihr Wohlbefinden lag zweifelsohne und buchstäblich wörtlich in seinen Händen. Er hatte ihr vorenthalten, was sie am meisten brauchte, um sich selbst vor den Dingen zu schützen, die er am meisten fürchtete: emotionale Verwicklungen und den Verlust seiner Würde – und nicht unbedingt in dieser Reihenfolge.

Er wandte seinen Kopf nach rechts und warf einen Blick auf die archaische Nexusfigur, geschmiedet aus Silber mit schweren Verzierungen, wie es im neunzehnten Jahrhundert üblich war. Diese hier war ganz sicherlich eine Antiquität. Er hatte die Hauselfen angewiesen, das Artefakt aus dem Prince-Anwesen zu holen. Nach dem Krieg mit Grindelwald war die Beschäftigung mit derartigen Ritualen in Verruf geraten, aber Severus hatte Ehrfurcht vor den Alten Wegen der Magie. Das hier war ein Geschenk, dass er Hermine geben konnte als Ausgleich dafür, auf welche Art sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit einbüßen musste.

Schließlich merkte er, wie ihn der Schlaf übermannte, und er schlummerte an der Seite seiner verlockenden Plage ein.

Federleichte Berührungen seiner Haut weckten ihn allmählich; eine Hand schloss sich um seinen Schaft, erforschend in ihrer Annäherung. Ihre unerfahrene Technik stieß ihn ab, er legte seine Hand um ihre und ermutigte sie, ihn richtig zu reiben. Wenn sie ihn schon dort verwöhnen wollte, dann konnte sie es genauso gut richtig machen. Plötzlich fühlte er die flüchtige Berührung ihrer leicht feuchten Lippen an der Hand, mit der er sie dirigierte – Süßer Merlin, jetzt waren die Lippen auf seinem Schwanz. 

Er öffnete die Augen und sah, wie sich das Mädchen an seine Hoden SCHMIEGTE, während ihre kleine Hand gehorsam den Druck und die Bewegung ausführte, die seine große Hand ihr für seine Erektion vorgab.

„Was machst Du da?" krächzte er und stieß ihre Hand beiseite.

Sie antwortete, und ihr Atem tanzte über seine Hoden wie das Versprechen auf Fellatio; sein Penis zuckte, als dieser Gedanke ihm durch den Kopf schoss. Was im Namen von Nimüe dachte das Mädchen, was es da tat? Anständige Damen gaben nicht so eine Vorstellung – das machten nur unanständige, wenn sie dafür ordentlich bezahlt wurden.

„Hör sofort auf", kommandierte er und zog sie zu sich nach oben.

„Ich habe ein bisschen herumgeforscht", sagte sie, und ihre Augen waren voller Lust. „Ich wollte dich auf eine nette Art wecken, damit du DAS noch einmal mit mir machst."

„Ich habe geschlafen.", bemerkte er überflüssigerweise. „Ich fühle mich wie zerschlagen – aber scheu dich nicht, dich selbst zu amüsieren.", setzte er hinzu, und bemerkte mit einem Anflug von Belustigung, dass sie versuchsweise seine Beine ein wenig spreizte und begann, ihre erregtes Becken über ihm zu bewegen.

Sie schaute ihm in die Augen, als sie auf ihn kletterte. Sie hob seine Erektion an und ließ sich mit einem erschauernden Seufzer darauf gleiten. Vor seinen erstaunten Augen ritt ihn Hermine mit großer Begeisterung und fand dabei die Bewegung und den Winkel, der ihr am meisten Vergnügen bereitete. Sie lehnte sich vorwärts, ihre erigierten Brustwarzen berührten seine Brust leicht und fing seine Lippen in einem räuberischen Kuss ein, der seine schlummernde Libido mit einer Heftigkeit entzündete, dass es ihn selbst überraschte – dieses Mädchen verführte ihn.

Er verstrickte seine Hand in ihrem Haar, hielt sie fest in ihrem Kuss, seine Zunge tanzte erkundend in ihrem Mund. Gleichzeitig presste er seine Hüften zusammen, um tiefer in ihren Körper eindringen zu können. Ihr entzücktes Keuchen wurde von seinem Grollen beantwortet – er brauchte mehr, und er brauchte es jetzt.

Er drehte sie unsanft auf den Rücken und bewegte sich über und in ihr mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, seine Hände ergriffen ihre Arme und zogen sie über ihren Kopf. Er hielt ihre Handgelenke fest und nahm sie in Besitz. Er stieß schnell, tiefer und immer wieder, er legte seinen Kopf zurück, schloss seine Augen. Seine Ohren hörten nur undeutlich ihr würdigendes Murmeln, das schnell zu orgastischen Schreien anschwoll. Er war getrieben von seinen Bedürfnissen und versenkte sich in ihre enge Wärme. Sein Höhepunkt artikulierte sich über seine Kehle in einer Art Röhren; als die Schübe von heißem Samen ihn verließen und sich in ihrer dunklen heißen Höhle ergossen, fühlte er sich, als läge ihm die Welt erobert zu Füßen. Er blieb wo er war, bis seine Atmung zu normalem Maß zurückgekehrt war, und ihm wurde klar, dass er das großzügige Angebot seiner Partnerin, ihm Lust zu verschaffen, mit einer wilden primitiven Rammelei beantwortet hatte. Er glitt zur Seite, strich ihr verwirrtes Haar aus ihrem Gesicht und erkannte, dass sie schlief, mit einem ausgesprochen selbstgefälligen Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

Er ließ sich mit einem leichten Lächeln auf sein eigenes Kissen zurückfallen; zweifellos war das genau das gewesen, was Hermine beabsichtigt hatte, als sie anfing, seine Hoden zu liebkosen. Als er in Gedanken zu Zutaten für einen potenzsteigernden Trank durchging, übermannte ihn der Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen köchelte der Trank in seinem Kessel, und er war gerade dabei, Potenzholzwurzeln zu zerkleinern, als Hermine in sein privates Labor wanderte. Sie kam offensichtlich direkt aus seinem Badezimmer; ihr ungebändigtes Haar war feucht, ihr Gesicht strahlend und sauber, und sie duftete leicht nach seiner Duschseife. Ihre Robe war nur lose zusammengegurtet, und ihre Augen hatten diesen verträumten Blick, den er schon als Nebeneffekt der Wirkungen des Fluches kannte.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie und ging zu ihm, ohne dabei einen Blick in den Kessel zu werfen, wie er es eigentlich erwartet hätte. Sie schaute ihn an mit einem nebelhaften Lächeln.

„Das bezweifle ich stark", grummelte er und zerkleinerte weiter die Wurzeln.

Ihr Lächeln wurde etwas unsicher, aber sie reckte sich, um mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seine dunkle, stoppelige Wange zu streichen. „Ich habe dich vermisst", erklärte sie einfach.

Statt einer Antwort ergriff er ihr Handgelenk und drückte ihr den Griff eines schweren Mörsers aus Marmor in ihre Hand. „Zermahl diese Gingkoblätter", kommandierte er säuerlich.

Hermine umfaßte die Mörserkeule und nahm sich automatisch die Blätter. Als er sie durch den Vorhang seines morgendlich fettigen Haares beobachtete, kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe und schüttelte ihren Kopf, als müsse sie Spinnweben loswerden. „Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest wieder ins Bett kommen", sagte sie, begann aber mit der Erledigung der ihr zugewiesenen Aufgabe, wie es sich für einen NEWT-Level-Studenten gehörte – mit dem korrekten Winkel und Druck auf den Stößel presste sie die Gingko-Blätter zu Puder.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte er, und sah seine Frustration durch ihre sofortige Akzeptanz seiner Autorität besänftigt. „Wie auch immer, wenn Du an meiner vollen Teilnahme an den Tagesaktivitäten interessiert bist, müssen wir diesen Trank brauen."

Sie runzelte die Stirn, wendete aber ihren Blick nicht von Mörser und Stößel ab. „Hast du den denn nicht griffbereit?"

„Werde bloß nicht unverschämt!", knurrte er wütend, und sie bedrängte ihn nicht weiter.

Hermine arbeitete gleichmäßig, ihr Arbeitsethos hatte sie gepackt, und sie konzentrierte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die aktuelle Aufgabe. Severus hatte sie im Auge, während er arbeitete und fragte sich, ob er sie solange hinhalten könne, bis der Trank seine richtige Konsistenz erreicht hätte. Nach einer halben Stunde verließ er das Labor mit exakten Instruktionen für sie, den Trank aller fünf Minuten jeweils 36mal und dabei nach jeder sechsten Rotation einmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn zu rühren.

Er duschte, rasierte sich und zog sich frische Kleidung an in nicht mehr als fünfzehn Minuten. Als er ins Labor zurückkam, starrte Hermine auf den Trank und ihre Hände zitterten, während sie rührte. Sie schaute hoch, als er den Raum betrat und in ihrem Gesicht war deutlich ihre Erleichterung abzulesen.

„Welche Farbe hat die Mixtur?", fragte er knapp, ganz der Lehrer, trotz seiner ungezwungenen Kleidung.

„Kanariengelb", antwortete sie so gut sie konnte, als sie die Lehrerautorität in seinem Benehmen spürte. „Bitte, Sir…."

„Der Trank muss nun muss nun für 39 Minuten ruhen, damit er dicker wird", sagte er gepresst, „Stell den Wecker."

Gehorsam legte Hermine den Rührstab auf den Kessel und bediente den Wecker; als sie fertig war, schaute sie ihn flehentlich an. „Es tut mir leid, ich habe es so lange unterdrückt, wie ich konnte…", flüsterte sie.

Er ging schnell zu ihr, angetrieben durch die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme. „Ist schon gut", sagte er leise. Weil er ihr so nahe war, konnte er die mochussüße Erregung ihrer feuchten Scham riechen. Er war überrascht, als sein Penis sich regte; angesichts der Strapazen, die dieser während der letzten Stunden erduldet hatte, war er überrascht, dass er schon wieder einsatzbereit war, auch ohne den Trank. Er unterdrückte den Wunsch, ihr die Robe von den Schultern zu reißen, und ließ seine Hände an seinen Seiten herabhängen. „Wie kann ich helfen?"

Als wenn sie seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, streifte sie den Morgenmantel ab und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen, machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, presste ihren Körper an seinen und schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille. „Berühr mich", bat sie, ließ ihre Hände an ihm heruntergleiten und liebkoste langsam seinen Hintern.

Er fühlte, wie ein Hauch ihres Wahnsinns seinen Geist kitzelte. Er vergrub eine Hand in ihrem feuchten Haar und küsste ihren begierigen Mund. Seine andere Hand glitt von der Schulter zu ihren Brüsten, streichelte ihre unglaublich weiche Haut und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre erregten Brustwarzen. Sie stöhnte in seine Zunge und saugte mit solcher Kraft, dass seine Leidenschaft aufloderte wie eine Flamme, in die jemand Benzin gegossen hatte. Ungeduldig strich er über ihren Bauch, um mit zwei Fingern in ihre Feuchtigkeit einzutauchen und ihre Klitoris zu reizen. In ihrem Eifer biss sie ihn in seine Lippen, ihre heiße kleine Zunge nahm drängend seinen Mund in Besitz. Mit einem tiefen Grummeln in seiner Kehle ergriff er unter ihren Hintern und hob sie hoch; sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüften. In nur einer Sekunde schwang er sie herum und setzte sie auf seinem Studientisch ab, den er normalerweise für seine Bücher benutzte.

Sobald ihr Hintern die Tischfläche berührte, ließ sie seine Schultern los und ihre Hände nestelten unerfahren an seiner Fliege herum. Er schob ihre Hände beiseite und beugte seinen Kopf hinunter, und nahm eine ihre Brustwarzen in den Mund. Sie stützte ihre Hände hinter ihr auf dem Tisch ab und drückte ihren Rücken durch, um ihm freien Zugang zu ihren Brüsten zu gewähren.

Er saugte erst an der einen, dann an der anderen Brust. Seine Penis wurde mit jedem Zungenschlag über ihre schmerzenden zusammengezogenen Nippel härter. Als sie vor Ekstase anfing zu wimmern, führte er die beiden Finger, die noch nach ihr dufteten, in ihre Möse ein und streichelte ihr Zentrum. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen sah er die junge Frau auf seinem Arbeitstisch an; er hatte nie etwas Berauschenderes gesehen. Ihr schlanker Hals wand sich unter ihrem ungebändigten Haar, das bis auf den Tisch fiel. Ihre Brüste, wie korallfarbenes Porzellan, saßen hoch an ihrer Brust, riefen nach seinen Händen, nach seinem Mund, nach Aufmerksamkeit. Ihre Hüften bewegten sich gleichmäßig gegen den Druck seiner Hand, verschafften ihr Vergnügen. Ihre Beine hingen über die Tischkannte, waren so weit gespreizt, wie sie konnte, um ihm ungehinderten Zugang zu ihrem Eingang zu ermöglichen – aber er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sie um ihn geschlungen waren, als er sie gefickt hatte – bei Merlin, und wie er sich erinnerte.

Ohne weitere Verzögerung öffnete er seine Hose und befreite seine Erektion, ersetzte die zwei Finger mit seinem Schwanz, streichelte ihre Klitoris mit seiner feuchten, runden, satinweichen Eichel über einem eisenharten Schaft.

„Oh ja", schnurrte sie, hob ihre Hüften, bis er die richtige Position an ihrem Eingang gefunden hatte.

„Ja", gab er zurück, akzeptierte die Einladung und stieß hinein in ihre Hitze.

Mit Wie-du-mir-so-ich-dir-Gedanken als Ausgleich für die Fingernägelspuren in seinen Schultern würde sie für die nächsten zwei Wochen die Abdrücke seiner Finger auf ihrer Taille haben, direkt über ihren Hüften, wo er sie packte, als er sich in sie hineintrieb. Er war hin- und hergerissen zwischen der Art, wie sie begierig jeden seiner Stöße über ihrer niedlichen kleinen Klitoris begleitete und der Art, wie ihre Augen in dem Ausdruck seines Gesichtes ertranken, als er sie fickte. 

Sie kam zweimal kurz hintereinander, und er bewegte sich weiter zwischen ihren Oberschenkeln, er war nicht mehr er selbst, fast als wenn er sich selbst zusehen würde, wie er es einer Studentin in seinem privaten Labor auf seinem Arbeitstisch in so einer günstigen Lage besorgte. Als er letztendlich seinen Samen in sie hineinpumpte und keuchend über ihr stand, klammerte sie ihre erstaunlich starken Beine um seinen Hintern, hielt ihn tief in ihr fest, zog sich hoch und gab ihm einen sehr feuchten, vollendeten Kuss.

Schließlich ließ sie ihn los, und er trat von ihr weg. Sie sprach einen Säuberungszauber über ihn und seine spermabesudelten Hosen, nahm sich ihre Robe und schwebte beinahe aus seinem Arbeitsraum, indem sie ihren süßen Hintern schwenkte.

Er starrte für mehrere Sekunden auf die Tür, die sich hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, und fragte sich, was für eine Sorte von Monster der Dunkle Lord mit seinem verdammten Lust-Zwang-Fluch erschaffen hatte.

Als er aus seinem Laboratorium durch die verborgene Tür in sein Wohnzimmer trat, stellte er erfreut fest, dass sie bereits das Frühstück bestellt hatte; sie goss ihm sogar seinen Tee ein, bevor sie sich wieder an ihr Buch über geheimnisvolle antike Runen setzte, das sie gerade las. Drei Stunden vergingen, bevor er von seiner Zeitschrift aufsah, die er durchgegangen war und bemerkte, dass sie vor ihm stand, ohne ihren Morgenrock, dafür mit einer Dosis des Potenztrankes in ihrer Hand.

Er nahm die Phiole und schluckte die Flüssigkeit, voller Erleichterung, dass sie nicht widerwärtig schmeckte.

„Wie lange dauert es, bis das wirkt?", fragte sie ihn und beobachtete sein Gesicht. 

„Höchstens fünfzehn Minuten.", antwortete er und fragte sich, was sie als nächstes tun würde. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein Körper auf sie reagieren würde nach den vielen Höhepunkten der letzten zwölf Stunden.

Wortlos zog sie ihn in den Schaukelstuhl und machte es sich zwischen seinen Hüften und den Sessellehnen gemütlich. Er lehnte seinen Kopf zurück, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos, und schaute in ihr Gesicht. Sie platzierte ihr Geschlecht auf seinen Beinen, schlang sein Haar um ihre Finger und küsste ihn intensiv. Er erlaubte ihr die Führung zu übernehmen und bemerkte, dass ihn ihre Bemühungen, ihn zu erregen, einigermaßen erfreuten. Ohne darum gebeten worden zu sein, nahm sie seine Hände von ihrem Ruheplatz auf den Sessellehnen und führte sie zu ihren Brüsten. Ihre Knie pressten sich eng an seine Hüften, als sie an ihn schmiegte. Gemächlich berührte er ihre Brüste, hob sie in seine Hände und massierte sie sanft. Dann fing er ihre Brustwarzen mit seinen Daumen und Zeigefingern ein, verwöhnte beide mit dem gleichen Druck, sehr zu ihrer offenkundigen Zustimmung, die man ihrem leisen Stöhnen entnehmen konnte.

Der Trank wirkte ganz plötzlich und verwandelte ihn in einer Zehntelsekunde von einem interessierten Zuschauer in einen voll engagierten Teilnehmer. Hermine registrierte die Änderung mit einem zufriedenen Zischen. Ihrer beider Hände trafen sich an seiner Hose, beide nestelten ungeschickt, um ihn zu befreien, und sie glitt mit einem tiefen Seufzer über seine unbekleidete Erektion. Sie fuhr fort damit, ihn zu verblüffen, indem sie auf ihm hoch- und hinunterglitt mit einer Kompetenz, die ihre Unerfahrenheit Lügen strafte. Getrieben von ihrem Hunger brachten ihre Bemühungen sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden zu ihrem ersten Höhepunkt. Severus, der etwas überrascht war von der Tatsache, dass er zum ersten Mal Sex in seinem Schaukelstuhl in seinem Wohnzimmer hatte, war erstaunt, dass ihre fortgesetzten Anstrengungen einen Orgasmus durch ihn hindurchfluten ließen. Das Mädchen ließ sich davon so erregen, dass sie ihre Mund auf seinen senkte und seine intensive atmende Erregung inhalierte.

Als sie letztendlich keuchend auf seine Brust sank, gestattete er ihr zu bleiben, bis sie auf ihm einschlief, ihrer beide Sekrete feucht fließend zwischen ihnen. Unbeeindruckt von dem Durcheinander sprach er einen gewichtsverringernden Spruch über sie, trug sie ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie in sein Bett. Nachdem er sie noch mittels eines weiteren Spruches gesäubert hatte, bedeckte er ihren Körper mit der Tagesdecke und ließ sie schlafen.

Sie verbrachten einen überraschend angenehmen Sonntag in seinem Quartier. Sie bestellten Essen aus der Küche, wenn sie hungrig waren und hatten Sex, wenn der Zwang des Fluches es erforderlich machte. Der Potenztrank, gebraut nach einem altertümlichen Rezept, das Severus in einem seiner Bücher über die Dunklen Künste gefunden hatte, war wahrhaftig eine Wunderdroge, und würde ihm zweifellos ein Vermögen einbringen, wenn er jemals die Freiheit besäße, seine eigene Apotheke zu eröffnen.

In den Ruhezeiten zwischen den Stürmen der Lust korrigierte er Arbeiten, und sie erledigte ihre Hausaufgaben. Ihre Schulbücher waren um sie herum verteilt, während sie die Stirn über ihren Notizen in Falten legte. Er fragte sich, warum sie nicht ihre eigene Kleidung trug, vermutete dann aber, dass diese angesichts ihres häufigen Wunsches, sich ihrer Kleidung zu entledigen, wohl etwas unpraktisch war.

Hauptsächlich arbeitete sie eher still als gesprächig, und bombardierte ihn nicht pausenlos mit Fragen, was ihn überraschte.

Plante sie etwas bestimmtes?

Am frühen Abend lagen sie gemeinsam in seinem Bett, sie hatte sich mit ihrem Rücken an seine Brust und mit ihrem Hintern an sein Geschlecht gekuschelt, während er sich gleichmäßig in ihr bewegte. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand bewegten sich in unaufhörlichem Rhythmus über ihrer Klitoris, so wie sie es am liebsten mochte. Severus hörte von weitem die Stimme des Rektors aus Richtung des Kamins – aber der alte Mann konnte warten. Das Mädchen war so verloren in ihrer Glückseligkeit, dass sie die Störung nicht wahrnahm, und Severus war so kurz davor, seinen Samen einmal mehr tief in ihrem Körper zu entladen, dass es ihm gleichgültig war. In weniger als achtundvierzig Stunden waren diese Frau, ihre Bedürfnisse, ihre Begierden, ihre Vorlieben, die Vielfalt ihrer Erwiderungen auf seine Berührungen zu seinem kompletten Universum geworden. Er hatte ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit bis zum kommenden Morgen, und er würde verdammt sein, wenn irgendjemand sie ihm vorher wegnehmen würde.

Die nüchterne Realität würde noch früh genug kommen – das, was er vor weniger als zwei Tagen bitter beklagt hatte, war jetzt zu einer Heimsuchung für ihn geworden. Mit dem kommenden Sonnenaufgang würde seine persönliche Nimüe wieder seine Studentin werden, und ihre übliche Routine würde die Herrschaft übernehmen. In diesem Moment jedoch war er durchdrungen von Hermine Granger in seiner eigenen lustgesättigten abgeschlossenen Welt, und hier würde er bleiben, bis er gezwungen sein würde, das wieder aufzugeben.


	8. Konfusionen

**Disclaimer**: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören wie üblich J.K. Rowling, und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Dies ist ein Mehrteilers von SUBVERSA, ich habe die Story mit ihrer freundlichen Genehmigung übersetzt. Eure Reviews übersetze ich und gebe sie an die Autorin weiter.

Sorry, dass es mit dem Updaten so lange gedauert hat, ich gelobe aber Besserung! Vielen lieben Dank für Eure Reviews, viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich freue ich auch weiterhin auf Eure Reviews.

**Kapitel 8: Konfusionen**

Hermine schreckte auf, als seine Stimme, ätzend wie Säure, sie aus dem Tiefschlaf riss.

„Aufwachen, Miss Granger!"

Sie riss die Augen auf. Sie war in Professor Snapes Schlafzimmer, in seinem Bett, und sie war nackt. Alle Kerzen waren entzündet und erfüllten den Raum mit mehr Licht, als sie in diesen Räumen während des Wochenendes gesehen hatte. Ihr Zaubertrankmeister stand an ihrer Seite und schaute mit seinem entsetzlich höhnischen Grinsen auf sie herab. Er war komplett bekleidet mit seinen schwarzen Professorenroben, und thronte distanziert und kalt über ihr wie ein weit entfernter Stern. Sie zog ihre Bettdecke bis zu ihrem Hals hoch und starrte ihn fragend an.

„Was ist passiert, Sir?"

Er entnahm seiner Robe eine goldene Taschenuhr, öffnete sie und hielt sie vor ihr Gesicht. „Der Morgen ist passiert, Miss Granger", erwiderte er knapp, „Montag Morgen, um genau zu sein. Heute werden Sie zurückkehren zu Ihrem sogenannten normalen Leben."

Hermine fühlte, wie seine Verachtung sich über sie ergoss, und es war, als hätte er sie mit seinen Fäusten geschlagen. Weniger als zwei Stunden vorher hatte ER SIE geweckt und sie geliebt mit einer solch unausgesprochenen Intensität, dass sie sich ihm völlig hingegeben hatte. Warum verhielt er sich plötzlich so zu ihr?

Seine Lippen wurden schmal, als er beobachtete, wie ihre Gefühle über ihr Gesicht flackerten, und als er die Arme vor seine Brust verschränkte, zwang sie sich dazu, wieder in ihr Schülerinnenrolle zurückzufinden. Sie würde ihm nicht zeigen, dass sie verletzt war – offensichtlich konnte sie ihm nicht vertrauen, und konnte ganz sicherlich seine Launen nicht einschätzen. Eigentlich hatte sie den Eindruck gehabt, dass sie in den letzten achtundvierzig Stunden zu einer Art Verständigung gefunden hatten, aber er benahm sich so, als hätte keine dieser Interaktionen überhaupt stattgefunden.

„Es ist 05.30 Uhr", schnarrte er. „Sie kehren jetzt in Ihr Zimmer zurück und bereiten sich auf den Tag vor, dann schließen Sie sich Ihrem Haus zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle an. Vorher müssen wir aber noch darüber reden, wie wir weiter verfahren. Sind Sie in der Lage dazu, sich anzuziehen und zu mir ins Wohnzimmer zu kommen?"

Hermine machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihm zu antworten, denn er hatte sich bereits umgedreht und den Raum verlassen, bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte. Am Fuß des Bettes fand sie die Kleider, die sie in der Nacht getragen hatte, als die Todesser sie entführt hatten; offenbar wollte er, dass sie sie anzog. Trotzig stand sie auf und zog ihren schreiend grünen Satinmorgenmantel über, der hinter ihr herschleifte wie der Umhang einer Königin, als sie ihm in den Wohnbereich folgte.

Wie er so mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen vor dem Kamin stand, ähnelte er einer übergroßen Fledermaus. Hermine stoppte hinter dem Sofa und starrte ihn mit rebellisch erhobenem Kinn an. Sie sollte verdammt sein, wenn sie sich setzen und ihn erlauben würde, sich über sie zu erheben.

„Setzen Sie sich", bellte er sie an.

„Nach Ihnen", sagte sie mit übertriebener Freundlichkeit und setzte sarkastisch hinzu, „SIR".

Hermine und auch ihren schwitzenden Handflächen kam es so vor, als wenn der Professor und sie sich unendlich lange gegenseitig anstarren würden, aber schließlich setzte er sich in seinen Sessel, und sie nahm daraufhin auf dem Sofa Platz und wickelte ihre Füße in die Falten des Morgenrockes.

„Der Rektor hat eine Erklärung für Ihre Abwesenheit am vergangenen Wochenende vorbereitet", erklärte Snape und entnahm seiner Robe einen Briefumschlag. „Machen Sie sich bitte mit diesen Informationen vertraut, Miss Granger – tun Sie so, als wäre das ein Lehrbuch, dann werden Sie schon bald in der Lage sein, es auf Kommando Wort für Wort wiederzugeben." Er grinste hässlich, als er ihr den Umschlag übergab, seine Boshaftigkeit tanzte in seinen glitzernden schwarzen Augen.

Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen, um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, ihm zu antworten. Stattdessen nahm Hermine den Umschlag und steckte ihn in ihre Tasche. WARUM sprach er mit ihr auf diese Art und Weise? Er verletzte sie absichtlich – sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie er jedes Mal, wenn er den Mund öffnete, nach den gemeinsten Bemerkungen in seinem Arsenal wühlte. Warum hatte sie ihn bisher nie so gesehen? Dabei war es so offensichtlich.

Als nächstes brachte er zwei Gallonen zum Vorschein, die identisch waren mit denen, die Dumbledores Armee während der Amtszeit von Dolores Umbridge benutzt hatte, um sich für Treffen zu verabreden. „Zweifellos erkennen Sie die", sagte er.

Sie zuckte unbeteiligt ihre Schultern.

„Sie werden diese jederzeit bei sich tragen, Miss Granger", sagte er und war offensichtlich verärgert über ihr gleichgültiges Schulterzucken. „Wenn Sie bemerken, dass die fluchinduzierten Symptome Ihnen Beschwerden verursachen, senden Sie mir eine Nachricht, und ich werde die notwendigen Arrangements treffen, um zu Ihnen kommen zu können. Wenn Sie von mir nichts Gegenteiliges hören, finden Sie sich umgehend in meinem Büro ein. Ist das für Sie klar?"

Hermine, die das unangenehme Prickeln ihrer Begierde gerade in diesem Moment verspürte, drehte ihm statt einer Antwort den Rücken zu. Sie erschrak, als er mit einer Hand auf den Tisch schlug; das Geräusch schien in dem kleinen Raum widerzuhallen. „Antworte, Mädchen!"

Getrieben hetzte Hermine aus dem Zimmer, wobei ihre Würde durch den überlangen Morgenmantel einigermaßen beeinträchtigt wurde. Sie wollte nur im nächsten Raum in Sicherheit sein, die Tür vor seinem hasserfüllten Gesicht schließen und für sich selbst einen Plan finden, wie sie den Tag überstehen würde, ohne ihn um Erlösung aus ihrer verdammten Zwangslage bitten zu müssen.

Als sie sich schluchzend aus dem Morgenmantel des Professors befreite und nach ihrem BH griff, hörte sie erleichtert das befriedigende BANG! der zuschlagenden Tür. Wie schaffte er es, in einem Moment so sanft mit ihrem Körper umzugehen und sie im nächsten mit seinen Worten derart zu verletzen und zu erniedrigen? Er war schlimmer, als jeder Junge in ihrem Alter es jemals sein konnte!

Eine Welle ihrer Wollust überrollte sie, und sie schluchzte lauter in schierer Frustration – sie musste doch in der Lage sein, dieser Gefühle Herr zu werden! Sie war die klügste Hexe in ihrem Jahrgang – das wusste jeder! Ihr Intellekt doch sollte in der Lage sein, die Impulse ihres Körpers zu beherrschen!

Mit zitternden Händen legte sie sich ihren Büstenhalter um und nestelte uneffektiv mit den Händen hinter ihrem Rücken am Verschluss herum. Sie würde in ihr Zimmer gehen, sich duschen und ihre Kleider anziehen und mit ihren Freunden zum Frühstück und danach zum Unterricht gehen – und alles würde so sein wie immer, bevor die verhüllten, maskierten Männer aus dem Schatten des Waldes getreten waren und alles verändert hatten. Es musste einfach so sein!

Durch die unwillkürliche Schwellung ihres Geschlechtes, begleitet von reichlich Feuchtigkeit, fühlte sie jede ihrer Bewegungen wie ein Kitzeln. Ihren zitternden Händen zum Trotz kämpfte sie um ihre Konzentration und mit dem Verschluss ihres Büstenhalters. Nein! Sie würde NICHT schwach werden! Sie würde diese Bedrängnis überleben; wenn sie nicht aufgab, würde es vorübergehen, und nach einiger Zeit würde ihre Begierde gänzlich abklingen. Das hier war ganz sicher nicht schlimmer als ein Drogenentzug der Muggel, bei dem die Gier nach einem neuen Schuss bekämpft werden musste – sie konnte und würde ihren harten Entzug überleben und sich Severus Snap einfach abgewöhnen! Oh, bei Merlin, es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass diese Qualen für sie bis zum endgültigen Ende von Voldemort immer weiter gehen würden. Das war zuviel!

Lieber wäre sie tot.

Sie gab den unmöglichen Kampf mit dem Verschluss ihres Büstenhalters auf, schleuderte das anrüchige Kleidungsstück quer durch den Raum und begnügte sich stattdessen mit ihrem Pullover; wenn sie sich vorsichtig bewegen würde, würde niemand ihre wippenden B rüste bemerken. Ihre Brüste… sie taten so weh; die Wolle des Pullovers kratzte über ihre steifen Brustwarzen und sendeten Schocks direkt in Richtung ihrer pochenden Scham.

Hermine begann zu schreien – sie schrie ihren Ärger heraus, ihre Frustration, ihre Schmach über den verdammten Fluch, der ihr die Kontrolle über ihre Emotionen entzog und sie komplett ihren niedersten Bedürfnissen überließ.

Er war über ihr, bevor sie überhaupt bemerkte, dass er hereingekommen war. Er schlang seine Arme von hinten um sie und hob ihren Körper vom Boden auf.

„Lass mich runter!", kreischte sie. „Ich hasse Dich! Lass mich in Ruhe!" Tretend und mit ihren Fäusten um sich schlagend landete sie einen Treffer auf seinem Kiefer, bevor er sie auf die Matratze verfrachten und ruhigstellen konnte, indem er als Hilfsmittel einfach sein größeres Gewicht benutzte, um sie auf dem Bett zu halten. „Nein! Geh weg!", schrie sie.

Unsanft hielt er ihren Kiefer mit seinen Fingern fest, sein Gesicht angespannt vor Konzentration, und starrte ohne zu blinzeln in ihre tränenverschleierten braunen Augen. Hermine fühlte, wie alle ihre Gedanken und Gefühle in ihrem Geist wie auf einem Film abliefen, jede jämmerliche Hoffnung darauf, den Eternus Perturbatio überwinden zu können, jeder gehässige Gedanke, den sie als Antwort auf seine Grausamkeit gedacht hatte, alles, was sie während der letzten sechzig Stunden miteinander geteilt hatten, all das lag offen vor seinem eindringenden, inquisitorischen Geist.

Schließlich löste er seinen Griff von ihrem Gesicht, und hätte Hermine nicht auf der Matratze gelegen, wäre sie gefallen, so stieß er sie weg. So jedoch wurde sie doppelt überflutet von ihrem Bedürfnis nach Erlösung.

„Ich hasse dich!" wiederholte sie immer wieder, bevor sie sich ihm entgegenstreckte und ihn mit solcher Wucht küsste, dass ihre Zähne zusammenstießen. Sie schmeckte Blut, nicht sicher, ob ihres oder seines, doch es war ihr egal; sie wollte, musste ihn haben – und zwar sofort.

„Bissige Katze!", fauchte er und wich zurück mit Blut auf seiner verletzten Unterlippe. „Hör sofort damit auf oder ich fessele Deine Hände!"

Das Begehren, das durch ihr Blut raste, wurde durch diese Vorstellung weiter angeheizt, und sie lehnte sich vor und leckte das Blut von seiner Lippe. „Bitte Sir – bitte fesseln Sie meine Hände."

Fluchend erfüllte er ihre Bitte, umklammerte ihre Handgelenke und fixierte sie magisch über ihrem Kopf – sie glaubte, weiche und trotzdem starke Bänder um ihre Handgelenke zu spüren, die sie an einem festen Objekt wie dem Bettgestell fixierten. Das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit addierte sich zu ihrer Erregung, als er sich über sie beugte, fremd in seiner Professorenrobe, aber, das erkannte sie am Ausdruck seines Mundes, das tun würde, was getan werden musste. Und oh, süßer Merlin, sie brauchte es so dringend.

„Der Trank ist…", begann sie, während ihr verräterischer Körper sich unter ihm wand und versuchte, so viel Kontakt wie möglich mit ihm herzustellen.

„…unnötig", erwiderte er, positionierte sich vor ihr und brachte seine Erektion mit einer kurzen Bewegung seiner Hüften zwischen sie. Sie schlang ihre Beine um ihn und wusste, dass er in ihrer Erinnerung all die vorhergehenden Male beobachtet hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich wütend auf ihn sein sollte für diesen Gewaltakt, aber sie brauchte seinen Penis zu dringend, um sich jetzt darum zu scheren.

Er benutzte all seine Erfahrungen, küsste sie intensiv, ließ seine Zunge in ihrem Mund kreisen und synchronisierte die Bewegungen ihrer beiden Körper so, dass sie ihren Orgasmus bereits spürte, als er noch weit entfernt schien. Sie war sich jeder verbundenen Empfindung bewusst, als ihrer beider Erregung zu einer Einheit wurde. Sie wurde zu ihrem Höhepunkt gestoßen, als wenn sie durch einen Meteor angetrieben würde, dann flutete sie von Höhepunkt zu Höhepunkt und erreichte einen so intensiven und langandauernden Erregungslevel, dass die Wellen sie noch durchfluteten, lange nachdem er schreiend gekommen war, mit zurückgeworfenem Kopf, die Sehnen seines Halses vor Anspannung hervortretend.

Er behauptete seinen Platz, sein abschwellender Penis war noch immer in ihrem Körper, sein Gewicht wurde durch seine Arme gestützt, als er über sie und die Nachwellen ihres Orgasmus wachte. Als ihr Keuchen schließlich nachließ, befreite er ihre Hände und glitt an ihre Seite, schloss sie beschützend in seine Arme und strich mit einer Hand beruhigend über ihr Haar, bis sie schließlich auch aufhörte zu beben.

„Ich hasse dich", flüsterte sie erschöpft und schloss ihre Finger um seine Robe, während ihre Lippen sich gegen den Pulsschlag an seinem Hals pressten.

„Das ist der einzig vernünftige Weg", murmelte er in ihr Ohr, wiegte sie so vorsichtig, als wäre sie eine zerbrechliche Glasfigur. Und Hermine verstand, dass dies einer Entschuldigung so nah kam, wie es ihm möglich war.

Sie trug wieder ihre Schulrobe und stand in ihrem eigenen Raum vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete sich prüfend, ob eventuell verräterische Anzeichen auf die fürchterliche Zeit hinwiesen, die sie in den vergangenen Tagen durchgemacht hatte. In eine Tasche ihres Rockes verbarg sich die verzauberte Gallone; in dem Täschchen, das ihre Waschsachen enthielt, befand sich die Mixtur, in der sie ihr Professor sie zweimal täglich gebadet hatte, um ihre wunden Stellen zu behandeln. Tief in ihrem Schrankkoffer, eingepackt in ein Paar alte Socken, befand sich ein merkwürdig aussehender Gegenstand, den Professor Snape ihr gegeben hatte, bevor sie durch seinen Kamin in ihr Quartier zurückgekehrt war. „Was ist das, Sir?", hatte sie ihn gefragt, wobei ihre allgegenwärtige Neugier stärker war als das vage Unbehagen, das sie bei der Rückkehr zur normalen Routine verspürte.

„Erforschen Sie den Nexus", hatte er ihr aufgetragen. „Danach können wir uns darüber unterhalten."

Damit würde sie sich später befassen. Im Moment konnte sie außer den Schatten unter ihren Augen keine offensichtlichen Anzeichen für das gerade durchlittene Wochenende erkennen. Unter ihren Kleidern spürte sie die blauen Flecken, die die Hände ihres Professors auf ihrer Taille hinterlassen hatten, aber äußerlich war davon nichts zu erkennen. Ihre besten Freunde, diese unaufmerksamen Jungen, würden wahrscheinlich gar nicht bemerken, wie bleich und müde sie aussah.

Nachdem sie noch einmal ihren Umhang glattgestrichen hatte, machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie die Treppe herunterkam, sah sie Harry und Ron, die den Treppenaufgang beobachteten. Ihr wurde warm ums Herz, als sie die freudige Erleichterung auf den Gesichtern der beiden bemerkte, als die beiden ihrer ansichtig wurden. Sie flog förmlich die letzten Treppenstufen herunter und warf sich den beiden in die Arm, lachte und weinte gleichzeitig, als die drei sich umarmten.

„Geht es Dir gut?", fragte Harry schließlich und schob sie mit den Händen auf ihren Schultern auf Armeslänge von sich weg. „Ja, ich bin okay", antwortete sie. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Ron.

„Ron – nein!", unterbrach ihn Harry sofort. „Wir haben es Dumbledore versprochen."

Hermine lächelte Harry dankbar an und sagte dann zu Ron: „Ich werde Euch bestimmt alles erzählen – aber noch nicht jetzt. Lasst uns runter zum Frühstück gehen."

Die Jungen stimmten zu, und die drei kletterten durch das Portraitloch und gingen schweigend durch die Korridore. Um das Eis zu brechen, meinte Hermine, „So, wie war das Training am Samstag?"

Sie war dankbar, als Ron eifrig begann, seine vielen gehaltenen Bälle aufzuzählen, und sie versuchte sich krampfhaft auf Quidditsch zu konzentrieren, um nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen, was sie um diese Zeit am Samstag mit ihrem Professor getrieben hatte.

Severus straffte seine Schultern, leerte bewusst seinen Geist, betrat die Große Halle durch den Lehrereingang und ging direkt auf das erhöhte Podium. Er ging grußlos an seinen Kollegen vorbei und setzte sich rechts neben den Rektor. „Severus?", fragte Dumbledore zögernd.

„Rektor?", antwortete er gereizt, griff nach dem nächststehenden Kaffeepott und füllte seine Tasse mit der geliebten dunklen Flüssigkeit.

„Mein Lieber", flüsterte Professor Dumbledore, „deine Lippe…".

Severus schloss die Augen und war wütend auf sich selbst. Er hatte vergessen, die Verletzung an der Lippe zu heilen, die das Mädchen ihm zugefügt hatte – und nach dem verstörten Blick des Rektors zu urteilen, hatte ihre Ohrfeige auch ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Verdammt!

„Warst Du auf dem Weg zum Frühstück in eine Prügelei verwickelt?", fragte Dumbledore und versuchte nicht, seine Amüsiertheit zu verbergen. Severus war sich sicher, dass der alte Trottel genau wusste, wie er zu seinen Verletzungen gekommen war. Von ihm aus könnte er sich zur Hölle scheren!

„Oh, natürlich nicht", antwortete er süßlich und war sich darüber im Klaren, dass alle Kollegen, die in Hörweite saßen, ihre Ohren aufsperrten. „Ich bin in der Dusche ausgerutscht und dachte mir, dass Poppy das wesentlich besser heilen könnte als ich." Er wandte plötzlich den Kopf um und sein Blick wanderte über Flitwick, Vector und McGonagall zu der Schulmatrone mit einem herausfordernden Blick. „Liege ich damit richtig, Poppy?" Die Heilerin beeilte sich zu antworten, „Natürlich, Severus – gleich nach dem Frühstück! Ich habe schönen frischen Aschwurz – nicht die kleinste Narbe wird zurückbleiben!"

Severus nickte der alten Hexe zu und warf unauffällig einen Blick zum Tisch der Gryffindors. Dort saß sie, die Ursache für seine Blamage, und schwatzte mit ihren beiden dämlichen Freunden, als wenn sie nicht die letzten zwei Tage damit verbracht hätte, sich von ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor vögeln zu lassen wie eine läufige Hure. Wie schön für sie, dass ihr sogenanntes Leben unverändert weiterging!

In diesem Moment sah sie zu ihm auf, als ob sie seine respektlosen Gedanken gehört hätte. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen, unbestreitbar klar auch aus dieser Entfernung, war voll von unaussprechlicher Traurigkeit.

Plötzlich wusste er: Sie zog für ihre Freunde eine Show ab, genau wie er gerade für seine Kollegen Theater gespielt hatte. Ihre Gedanken, ebenso wie seine, waren in seinem Schlafzimmer, wo sie wieder und immer wieder miteinander geschlafen hatten. Sie war nicht sorglos, egal wie sie sich gab.

Sie war verflucht.

Hermine schaffte es für eine Weile, sobald sie wieder unter ihren Freunden war, sich vorzumachen, dass alles so war wie immer – dass sich nichts geändert hatte – dass sie sich nicht verändert hatte. Aber dann fiel ihr Blick auf Ginny, die Marmelade auf Nevilles Toastbrot schmierte, während er seinen Tee süßte, und auf Harry, der ein Lächeln mit Luna Lovegood tauschte, die am Ravenclaw-Tisch saß, und sie musste den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen: Ihr Leben hatte sich für immer verändert. Sie hatte eifrig und verrückterweise ihre Jungfräulichkeit einem Mann geschenkt, der zwanzig Jahre älter war als sie – einem Mann noch dazu, der sie und jeden, den sie liebte, verachtete. Sie war ihm nachgelaufen, hatte ihn angefleht, ihn geküsste, und sein Mund war auf jeder intimen Stelle ihres Körpers gewesen – und sie würde es wieder tun und wieder und wieder. Es spielte keine Rolle, wie grausam und abfällig er sich ihr gegenüber verhielt, es war egal, wie ungeheuerlich er ihre Privatsphäre verletzte (egal auch, wie beflissen er für die ihre Befriedigung sorgte und egal, wie viele Male er sie zur kompletten, erschöpfenden Erfüllung brachte) – sie würde ihn anbetteln, sie in sein Bett zu lassen und sie zu ficken. Sie würde es vermutlich genau so sagen – hatte sie dieses Wort nicht gerade an diesem Morgen zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben laut gesagt? Hatte sie es nicht in sein Ohr gestöhnt, gebettelt um mehr, um härteren…?

Sie fühlte in diesem Moment, dass sein Blick auf ihr lag und sie sah ihn an, ein zerschmetterter Geist, jeglichen Stolzes beraubt, den sie je besessen hatte. Ihre Augen trafen sich und sie wusste, dass er sich ebenso sehr getrennt und entfernt fühlte von den Menschen um ihn herum wie sie selbst. Zum zweiten Mal, seit ihr Leben aufgehört hatte, ihr allein zu gehören, schauten sie sich in die Augen und erkannten eine verwandte Seele. Er war nicht unberührt – er war von diesen Geschehnissen ebenso verflucht wie sie selbst.

Sie bemerkte ihre Erregung nicht bis zu ihrer zweiten Stunde, dann jedoch gab es kein einleitendes Zwicken: es überfiel sie wie ein Tsunami und spülte sie hinweg, als wäre sie ein Strand ohne Mauern.

Sie war unglaublich froh, dass sie nur noch fünfzehn Minuten bis zum Ende ihrer Zauberspruchstunde ertragen musste. Danach hatte sie eine Freistunde. Sie sagte Harry und Ron, sie würde zur Bibliothek gehen, und auf dem Weg in die Kerker fischte sie die Münze aus ihrer Tasche und berührte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab. Sie war viel zu durcheinander, um sicherzugehen, dass die Jungen ihr nicht hinterherlaufen würden. Sie konnte nur noch daran denken, das Büro ihres Professors zu erreichen. Sobald sie dort wäre, würde es ihr wieder gutgehen – er würde machen, dass es aufhörte.

Er öffnete die Tür, bevor sie klopfen konnte, und sie fiel praktisch in seine Arme. Mit einem gemurmelten Fluch, der verdächtig nach „Merlins haarige Eier" klang, zog er sie hinter sich und schloss die Bürotür. Er versiegelte sie und legte zusätzlich einen Stillezauber darüber, bevor er sich ihr zuwandte und ihr einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

„Wären Sie so freundlich, mit der Vergewaltigung zu warten, bis die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen ist?", fuhr er sie an."Möchten Sie, dass jeder, der hier zufällig vorbeikommt, mit ansieht, wie Sie sich mir an den Hals werfen?". Er grinste hinterhältig. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Ruf die Gerüchte überstehen würde, aber bei Ihrem wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher."

Hermine ignorierte ihn, knöpfte hektisch ihren Umhang auf und warf ihn beiseite, während ihr Atem vor Verlangen kürzer wurde. Stirnrunzelnd umfasste er ihre Hände. „Wie lange sind Sie schon in diesem Zustand?", frage er. „Hatten wir nicht vereinbart, es nicht soweit kommen zu lassen?"

„Mach, dass es aufhört!", schrie sie und stieß seine Hände weg. „Hör auf zu reden!"

Ganz ein Mann der Tat, ging der Professor zu seinem Stuhl, zog sie am Handgelenk hinter sich her und platzierte sie auf seinem Schoß. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschloss er ihre Lippen mit seinen, seine Zunge fand sofort Einlass in ihren Mund, eine Hand vergrub sich in ihrem Haar, die andere bewegte sich zielstrebig unter ihren Rock. Hermine saugte an seiner Zunge, streichelte sie mit ihrer, während sie unbeholfen versuchte, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, aber sie wurde effektiv gestoppt, als er ihr Unterhöschen einfach verschwinden ließ.

„Wie hast du…?", keuchte sie verwirrt, aber seine Finger suchten und fanden bereits ihr Zentrum, und sie stöhnte laut, während sie sich noch immer uneffektiv an seinem Hemd herumnestelte. „Schneller!"

„Entspann dich", murmelte er und liebkoste mit dem dunklen Samt seiner Stimme ihre Sinn. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und gab ihren Versuch, ihn zu entkleiden, auf. „Gutes Mädchen", summte er und ließ zwei Finger in ihre Vagina gleiten, während sein Daumen gleichmäßig zu kreisen begann.

Sie knabberte mit ihren Zähnen an seinem Ohrläppchen und ließ eine Spur von Küssen an seiner Kehle entlang gleiten, während ihr Becken sich im Rhythmus seiner Finger bewegte. „Die volle Interaktion hält länger an", erinnerte sie ihn und keuchte, als er seine Aktivitäten auf ihre Klitoris verlagerte.

„Wir haben keine Zeit", erklärte er und glitt mit einer Hand an ihrer Seite entlang, bis er durch die Kleidung hindurch ihre Brustwarze gefunden hatte. Er ahmte dort die kreisenden Bewegungen nach und sie fiel beinahe von seinem Schoß, als die Erregung wie ein Blitz durch ihren Körper fuhr, ihre spitzen Schreie des Orgasmus brachten die Gläser mit den Trankzutaten auf seinem Regal zum Klirren. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, erklärte er, „Das sollte Sie bis nach dem Lunch ruhighalten. Ich werde mich in meinen Quartieren aufhalten, wenn Sie mich benötigen sollten."

Hermine stand auf, um einiges entspannter als zuvor, und schaute sich auf dem Boden um. „Wo ist mein Höschen?"

Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, abgesehen von seiner Augenbraue, die bei der Frage nach oben ging. „Ich habe es verschwinden lassen."

Hermine schaute ihn missbilligend an. „Ich soll ohne Höschen zu Arithmantik gehen?" Seine Lippen wurden schmaler. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Sie vorhin protestiert haben."

Sie drehte ihm schmollend den Rücken zu und hob ihren Umhang auf. Als sie ihn anzog, schloss sie die Augen und streckte ihre Schultern. Was für eine verachtenswerte Person rannte mitten am Vormittag zu ihrem Lehrer, um sich einen schneller Fingerfick abzuholen? Wie sollte sie diesen Fluch jemals überleben?

Als könne er ihre Gedanken lesen, sagte Professor Snape hinter ihr, diesmal ohne die geringschätzige Boshaftigkeit, mit der er sie begrüßt hatte, „Die ersten zweiundsiebzig Stunden des Fluches sind heute Nacht irgendwann nach Mitternacht vorüber. Danach, wenn man den Büchern glauben darf, werden die Symptome in geringerer Frequenz auftreten."

Hermine schaute ihn an und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, dass er das alles ebenso sehr hasste wie sie selbst; der Fluch hatte sein Leben ebenso durcheinander gewirbelt wie ihres. „Danke für die Erinnerung", erwiderte sie still. „Ich – ich sehe Sie dann beim Lunch."

Er saß in seinem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch in seiner Lehrerkleidung, sein fettiges schwarzes Haar und seine hässliche gebogene Nase kennzeichneten ihn sicher als ihren Zaubertrankprofessor, aber ihr verschmierter Lippenstift auf seiner Wange und der Duft ihrer Sekrete auf seinen Fingern kennzeichneten in ebenso sicher als ihren Liebhaber. Hermine nahm ihre Tasche und rannte von seinem Büro zu ihrer Arithmantikklasse und wunderte sich, ob irgendetwas in ihrem Leben je wieder einen Sinn ergeben würde.

„Hermine, Du siehst ganz verschwitzt aus," bemerkte Harry besorgt. „Fühlst Du Dich krank? Wir können Dich zu Madam Pomfrey bringen." Hermine nahm sich ihre Tasche und warf Ron und Harry eine Grimasse zu. Sonst kamen sie nie nach Arithmantik zu ihr! „Ich denke, ich werde mich einfach nach dem Lunch ein bisschen hinlegen", log sie, wobei die wieder aufkeimende Erregung es schwierig machte, sich auf ihre Freunde zu konzentrieren. „Ich bin nur müde."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Wir begleiten dich", sagte er, nahm ihren Ellbogen und dirigierte sie in Richtung des Gryffindor-Turmes. Hermine versuchte auszuweichen. „Das ist wirklich nicht nötig, Ron, ehrlich…". Harry streifte sich den Henkel ihrer Tasche über die Schulter. „Wir haben uns das ganze Wochenende lang Sorgen um dich gemacht", erklärte er, „und du gibst uns gerade keinen Grund, uns zu entspannen, Hermine. Wir begleiten dich."

Hermine fügte sich in das Unausweichliche und ließ sich bis zum Gryffindor-Turm führen, sie war viel zu erregt für eine ungezwungene Unterhaltung. ER hatte gesagt, wenn sie nach dem Lunch zu ihm käme, könnten sie ES richtig machen – und DAS würde sie vielleicht durch die Nachmittagsklassen bringen. Dann könnte sie zurückkehren in das Quartier des Professors und dort bleiben bis zum Ende des Zweiundsiebzig-Stunden-Limits.

„Hermine…?", fragte Harry. „Sie hört Dir nicht zu, Kumpel", bemerkte Ron, und ließ seinen Blick über sie gleiten, während sie liefen. „Sie ist eine Million Meilen weit weg." Hermine zwang ihre Gedanken weg vom Bett ihres Professors hin zu ihren gegenwärtigen Begleitern. „Entschuldige bitte", sagte sie. „Ich denke über die vielen Hausaufgaben nach, die wir noch machen müssen." Daran, wie die beiden über ihren Kopf hinweg mit den Augen rollten, konnte sie sehen, dass die beiden ihr ihre Erklärung abgekauft hatten. Das war wirklich gut, denn ganz allmählich nahmen ihre Fähigkeiten für den Austausch von nichtssagendem Smalltalk ganz rapide ab. „Bist du sicher, dass du allein klarkommst?", fragte Harry noch einmal, als sie am Fuß der Treppe ankamen, die zu den Mädchenschlafzimmern führte. „Ich bin sicher, ein wenig Schlaf wird mir gut tun", sagte sie. „Ich sehe euch dann zu Verwandlung."

Zögernd gestatteten sie ihr, sich in ihr Zimmer zurückzuziehen. Hermine wusste, dass sie dankbar sein sollte für solch besorgte Freunde, aber bei so viel Fürsorglichkeit hätte sie am liebsten laut geschrien. Sie verschloss ihre Tür und ging sofort zum Kamin. „Professor Severus Snapes Quartier."

Sie trat aus dem Kamin und fand ihn mit einer Zeitschrift in seinem Sessel. Sie sprach nicht mit ihm und er nicht mit ihr. Sie ließ ihre Tasche fallen, ging sofort in Richtung Schlafzimmer und warf dabei ihre Sachen ab. Als sie am Bett ankam, trug sie nur noch ihren Rock, aus dem sie herausschlüpfte, bevor sie auf die Matratze kletterte.

Er war direkt hinter ihr, lehnte lässig am Türrahmen mit seinen Händen in den Hosentaschen. „Wie ich sehe, haben Sie noch immer kein Höschen gefunden.", war sein Kommentar. „Lass mich bitte nicht warten", knurrte sie und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Du hast gesagt, ich könnte nach dem Lunch kommen, wenn ich Dich brauchen würde…".

Er sagte nichts weiter, sondern begann sich auszuziehen, legte seine Kleider sorgfältig über einen Stuhl neben dem Bett. Hermine wartete mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, Schweiß überzog ihr Gesicht, ihre Muskeln begannen leicht zu beben. Sie kämpfte mit sich, um ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten und meinte, „Du hast den Trank vergessen."

Er unterbrach kurz seine Bemühung, seine schwarzen Socken in seinen schwarzen Stiefeln zu verstauen, und meinte, „Er ist nicht notwendig", und Hermine sah sofort, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Er kam zu ihr aufs Bett und verschwendete keine Zeit mit langwierigen Einleitungen, sondern legte sich sofort auf sie. In der Tat war ein Vorspiel für sie unnötig – sie befand sich bereits im fortgeschrittenen Stadium der Erregung, bevor er sie berührte.

Er trennte sanft ihre Knie und drang mit einem schnellen Stoß in sie ein – sie schrie laut auf vor Erleichterung, ihr Körper synchronisierte sich sofort mit seinem Rhythmus. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck intensiver Konzentration, aber er sah sie nicht an – er schien auf die Wand hinter dem Bett zu sehen und seine Lippen bewegten sich leise.

Ihr Interesse an seinen außerplanmäßigen Aktivitäten verließ sie abrupt, als ihr erster Orgasmus durch ihr Bewusstsein flutete; sie wand ihre Beine um seine Hüften, beschleunigte ihre eigenen Bewegungen getrieben von einem Drang, der viel stärker war als normalerweise. Der nächste Gipfel kündigte sich an, hinter ihren geschlossenen Augen, und sie trachtete danach, ihn zu erreichen, sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

Sie bäumte sich in ihrem zweiten Orgasmus mit einem unartikulierten Schrei auf, ihren Augen flogen auf und sie fand den Blick ihres Professors gebannt auf ihrem Gesicht, seine Augen glitzerten hinter halb geschlossenen Lidern, während seine Hüften sich noch immer bewegten. Ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse waren gestillt, und so beobachtete Hermine ihn, während er sich in ihr bewegte, und sie berührte mit ihren Händen seine Flanken. Als sie ihn berührte, stöhnte er laut auf, stieß „Ununbium!" hervor, bevor sein Orgasmus ihn durchfuhr. Er glitt sofort zur Seite, seine Augen waren geschlossen, und er atmete in kurzen keuchenden Stößen.

Hermine rollte sich auf die Seite und betrachtete ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn. Als er sich beruhigt zu haben schien, fragte sie ihn, „Was haben Sie gesagt, Sir?" Er öffnete seine Augen nur ein klein wenig und starrte sie an. „Ununtrium", fuhr er sie an. Hermine antwortete entrüstet, „Nein, das war es nicht! Sie haben „Ununbium" gesagt – Sie haben das Periodensystem rezitiert!" Seine schwarzen Augen schlossen sich wieder. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich."

Hermine konnte nicht nachvollziehen, warum jemand das Periodensystem rezitieren würde, während er mit Sex beschäftigt war, aber andererseits verstand sie so vieles nicht an seinem Professor und seinem Umgang mit ihr. Sie beschloss, dass es sich nicht lohnte, ihn mit Fragen deswegen zu bombardieren. Sie war hungrig, und ihre Lunchzeit war nahezu vorüber.

Sie schlüpfte aus dem Bett und begann sich anzuziehen. „Vielen Dank, Sir", sagte sie freundlich. Er lag auf seinem weißen Laken, sein Unterarm bedeckte seine Augen, unbeeindruckt von seiner eigenen Nacktheit. Ohne sie anzusehen, sagte er, „Auf dem Kaffeetisch im Wohnzimmer finden Sie einen Teller mit Sandwiches. Essen Sie etwas, bevor Sie gehen."

„Das werde ich tun", antwortete sie, und ihr Magen knurrte zustimmend. Zu ihrer Überraschung erschien ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, aber er sah sie noch immer nicht an. „Danke", flüsterte sie noch einmal, ging hinüber in das Wohnzimmer und sammelte auf dem Weg dorthin ihre restlichen Sachen ein.

Sie fand nicht nur Sandwiches, sondern auch köstliche Gewürzgurken und große Kuchenstücke. Hermine aß von allem und genoss das Essen. Sie hörte, wie die Dusche im Badezimmer angelassen wurde, aber er erschien nicht noch einmal, bevor sie den Kamin zurück zu ihrem Raum nahm. Sie bedeckte das Essen wieder gewissenhaft mit einem Tuch, nahm ihre Tasche und verschwand.

Harry und Ron warteten auf sie im Gemeinschaftsraum, als sie die Treppen herunterrannte. „Wir wollten gerade Ginny raufschicken, um nach Dir zu sehen.", grummelte Ron. „Geht es Dir besser?", fragte Harry und betrachtete sie kritisch. „Du siehst immer noch ein bisschen daneben aus."

„Es geht mir schon etwas besser", antwortete sie. „Ich werde heute ganz früh schlafen gehen, und hoffentlich bin ich dann morgen wieder in Ordnung."

Sie kletterten durch das Portrait und wanderten in Richtung von Professor McGonagalls Klassenraum. Ron warf ihr immer wieder verdächtige Blicke aus den Augenwinkeln zu. „Das Wochenende muss für Dich wirklich verdammt anstrengend gewesen sein", bemerkte er vorsichtig.

Hermine verspannte sich und hoffte, Harry würde etwas sagen, aber der wartete nur um zu sehen, wie sie reagieren würde. „Ja, es war anstrengend", gab sie zu. „Der Fluch beansprucht meine Kraft ganz außerordentlich." Da. Sie hatte den Fluch erwähnt – und sie wurde ja in der Tat außerordentlich beansprucht, sozusagen.

Ron öffnete seinen Mund, um eine weitere Frage loszuwerden, aber Harry stoppte ihn stirnrunzelnd. „Ich werde dem Rektor helfen, einen Gegenfluch für dich zu finden, Hermine", versprach er leise. „Ich werde nicht ruhen, bis wir etwas gefunden haben."

‚Oh, heiliger Merlin!', dachte Hermine. Das allerletzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war Harry, der ihr pausenlos am Rockzipfel hing.

Hermine schlug ihre Augen nieder. „Danke Harry", sagte sie sanft. Sie würde eben Mittel und Wege finden müssen, ihn ausreichend abzulenken – ihr Leben war kompliziert genug, und zwar voraussichtlich so lange, bis sie Voldemort besiegen konnten, auch ohne dass sie sich jedesmal vor Harry verstecken musste, wenn sie die Kerker besuchen wollte.

Die Hälfte ihrer Pflanzenkundedoppelstunde, die sie zusammen mit den anderen N.E.W.T.-Studenten absolvierten, war gerade herum, als ihre Erregung sie wieder überfiel. Hermine klammerte sich an den Holztisch, an dem sie zusammen mit Harry, Ron und Neville Longbottom arbeitete, hielt den Kopf gesenkt und ihre Augen geschlossen. Innerhalb von Sekunden fühlte sie, wie Feuchtigkeit sich an ihren Oberschenkeln bildete.

Sie brauchte es. JETZT.

„Miss Granger?" Professor Sprout stand neben ihr, sie war von den Jungen herbeigerufen worden, die sichtlich alarmiert schienen von Hermines Zustand. Die freundliche ältere Hexe kam ganz nah an Hermine heran. „Ist es diese bestimmte Zeit des Monats?", murmelte sie. Hermine griff dankbar nach diesem Strohhalm und nickte. „Ich muss mich in mein Zimmer zurückziehen", presste sie hervor.

Sie eilte vom Gewächshaus zum Schloss und fühlte die Erregung wie eine drohende Präsenz in ihrem Geist. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, wie schwierig es sein würde, ständig von diesen entsetzlichen, völlig unangebrachten Gefühlen mitten an einem ganz normalen Tag überfallen zu werden. Was normal erschienen war, während sie noch in der Isolation im Zimmer ihres Professors gelebt hatte, war im realen Leben nur noch demütigend. Beinahe erschien ihr der Tod als besserer Ausweg.

Sie betrat das Schloss und lief zielstrebig zu den Kerkern, ihr innerer Führer brachte sie direkt dahin, wo sie auf Erleichterung hoffen durfte. Als sie den Korridor zu seinem Klassenraum erreichte, erhöhte sie ihre Geschwindigkeit und rannte fast, bis sie die Tür aufriss und keuchend in der Tür stand.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, welche Klasse gerade Unterricht hatte, und sie erkannte keinen der Studenten, aber den Umhängen nach waren es Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs. Die Studenten sahen sie neugierig an, aber erst das verkniffene Gesicht von Professor Snape erschreckte sie derart, dass ihre Erregung kurzzeitig von einer größeren Furcht unterbrochen wurde.

Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte Klassenarbeiten, während seine Studenten ihre Tränke brauten. Seine Augen brannten auf ihr, und die Gallone in ihrer Rocktasche fühlte sich plötzlich unglaublich schwer an – sie hatte total vergessen, ihn von ihrem Zustand zu unterrichten und seinen Instruktionen zu folgen, sich in seinem Büro einzufinden – und jetzt schauten zwanzig Studenten interessiert zwischen ihr und ihrem Professor hin und her und wunderten sich, was als nächstes passieren würde.

„Kommen Sie herein, Miss Granger", forderte sie Professor Snape süffisant auf, wobei sein leicht gelangweilter Ton perfekt den Ärger kaschierte, den sie in seinen Augen aufblitzen sah. Hermine schloss die Tür und ging an den Tischen und dampfenden Kesseln vorbei zu seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ich rate Ihnen allen, zum Brauen Ihrer Tränke zurückzukehren, wenn Sie nicht null Punkte für diese Stunde erhalten möchten", bellte er in schneidendem Ton seine Studenten an. Diese kehrten sofort zu ihren Kesseln zurück, niemand wollte sich null Punkte einhandeln. Hermine stoppte vor seinem Schreibtisch, bei seinem Anblick kehrte ihre Erregung in doppelter Stärke zurück. Sie legte eine zitternde Hand auf seinen Schreibtisch, ihre Augen flehten ihn an. Sie wusste, dass er wieder ohne Erlaubnis in ihren Geist einbrach, bevor er weitersprach.

„Na schön, Miss Granger, ich glaube, wir haben den Trank, den Sie brauchen, im Vorratsraum, aber wir werden ihn suchen müssen." Er stand auf und nickte mit dem Kopf leicht in Richtung der Tür seines privaten Lagers. „Sie werden Ihre Aufgabe in meiner Abwesenheit weiterführen; jedem, den ich am Ende der Stunde mit einem unvollendeten Trank erwische, werde ich Hauspunkte abziehen. Ist das klar?"

Hermine erreichte die Tür und war erleichtert, dass diese nicht verschlossen war; sie hörte, wie die Studenten im Chor antworteten, „Ja, Professor Snape", als sie den begehbaren Schrank betrat, der an drei Wänden von Regalen bedeckt war, die bis zur Decke reichten.

Er betrat den Raum nach ihr, verschloss die Tür hinter sich und sprach einen Schweige- und einen Muffliato-Zauber. Hermine wollte etwas sagen, aber ihre Worte blieben auf ihren Lippen hängen, als seine Hände ihre Taille packten und sie auf einen schmalen Tisch setzte, der vorher nicht dagewesen war. Er trat zwischen ihre Beine, öffnete ihren Umhang und ihre Kleider mit geübten Bewegungen, und knöpfte schließlich geduldig ihre weiße Schulbluse auf. Ein gemurmelter Zauber ließ ihren BH verschwinden, und sie wunderte sich abwesend, ob sie noch Sachen übrig haben würde, wenn dieser Fluch endlich von ihr genommen sein würde.

Er überfiel sie stürmisch, seine Hände wanderten unter ihren Rock, zwei Finger seiner einen Hand glitten sofort in ihre Vagina, während zwei Finger der anderen Hand mit ihrer Klitoris spielten. Sein Mund umspielte eine ihrer Brustwarzen. Hermine gab sich seinen Bemühungen hin und biss sich in die Lippe, um ihre Begeisterung nicht laut heraus zu stöhnen. Er bewegte seine Lippen von einer Brustwarze zur anderen, seine Intention verriet Hast, seine Bewegungen jedoch waren fließend. Als ihr erster Orgasmus aus den kombinierten Aktionen seiner Hände und seines Mundes floss, vergrub sie ihre Finger in seinem Haar und zog seinen Mund zu dem ihren, eroberte ihn mit ihrer Zunge, biss ihn auf die Lippe und presste sich gegen seine Hände, um auch ihren zweiten Höhepunkt zu erreichen.

Zu ihrer Überraschung zog er sie danach mit seinen Händen enger an sich, anstatt sich zurückzuziehen, eine Hand lag auf ihrem Rücken, die andere hinter ihrem Kopf und hielt sie still, als er sie wild und beinahe grimmig küsste, während sie seine Erektion hart zwischen ihnen spüren konnte. Er lehnte sich an sie und sie stöhnte dunkel in seinen Mund. „Bitte", keuchte sie, als er ihren Mund verließ, um brennende Küsse auf ihrer Kehle zu platzieren. „Bitte was?", neckte er sie, anscheinend völlig ungeachtet des Klassenraumes voller Studenten auf der anderen Seite der Tür, die sich zweifellos fragten, was ihren Lehrer so lange in seinem Vorratsraum aufhalten könnte.

Hermine keuchte, als er ihre Brüste zusammenpresste und seine lange schlangengleiche Zunge von einem Nippel zum anderen glitt. Er hob seinen Kopf und seine schwarzen Augen glühten vor Intensität, als er ihren Blick erwiderte und langsam ihre Brustwarzen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger nahm und sie beide dem gleichen gemächlichen Druck aussetzte, bis sie ihre Augen schloss und vor Vergnügen wimmerte. Seine Zähne knabberten an ihrem sensitiven Punkt ihrer Kehle, und sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften. „Bitte was?" wiederholte er noch einmal ganz nah an ihrem Ohr, wo seine Zunge jetzt sanfte Spuren an ihrer Ohrmuschel zog.

„Bitte fick mich!", keuchte sie und drängte sich in seine Arme. Ihre zwanghafte Erregung war längst vorbei und gesättigt – sie erbebte jetzt nur für ihn und ihn allein. Mit unendlicher Zärtlichkeit knöpfte er ihr die Bluse zu und ihre Robe und legte ihr ihren Umhang um. „Nein", sagte er schließlich, hob sie vom Tisch herunter und stellte sie auf ihre Füße. Er sprach einen Säuberungszauber erst über sie, dann über sich selbst.

Hermine stand nur da und starrte ihn an; sie hatte weiche Knie und fühlte sich völlig erschöpft. Ihre Augen vermeidend holte er aus einem der oberen Regalbretter einige Phiolen, jede davon enthielt den Potenztrank, die er ihr in die Hand drückte.

„Bring das heute Nacht mit", wies er sie an, entfernte die Siegel von der Tür und ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch. Hermine folgte ihm und hatte das Gefühl, dass sie über und über errötet war und völlig derangiert aussah. „Sagen Sie Professor Flitwick, er soll davon nicht mehr als eine Dosis pro Tag einnehmen", instruierte er sie, wobei eine schwache Spur von Belustigung in seinen Augen zu erkennen war. „Ja, Sir", antwortete Hermine automatisch. Er nahm seinen Federhalter und begann wieder mit der Korrektur seiner Klassenarbeiten; Hermine bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die jüngeren Studenten und war froh über die Braudämpfe, die ihre Verwirrung verbargen.

Hermine erschrak, als der Direktor hinter den Jungen erschien, während sie am Abend beim Dinner in der Großen Halle saßen. „Hallo, Sir", grüßte sie ihn und veranlasste damit Harry und Ron, sich umzusehen und dem alten Mann ihrerseits einen guten Abend zu wünschen. „Miss Granger, ich nehme an, Sie begeben sich heute zeitig zur Ruhe?", erkundigte sich Professor Dumbledore mit höflicher Besorgnis. „Ja, Rektor, das hatte ich vor", stimmte Hermine zu und fühlte, wie eine zarte Röte ihre Wangen überzog. „Exzellent", freute sich der Rektor, „Harry, vielleicht könnten Sie und Mr. Weasley darauf achten, dass Ms. Granger von niemandem gestört wird?" Nach dem Dinner seufzte Hermine vor Erleichterung, als sie die Jungen im Gemeinschaftsraum zurückließ und sich in ihr Zimmer begab. Wenigstens für heute Nacht war sie frei von den lästigen guten Wünschen ihrer besten Freunde.

Es war ein Glück, dass der Potenztrank so hervorragend wirkte, denn sie benötigte die Hilfe ihres Lehrers nicht weniger als fünfmal bis Mitternacht. Nach dem fünften Mal zog sie sich ins Badezimmer zurück und ließ sich in die Substanzen sinken, die die Heilung ihres wunden Genitals bewirken sollten; sie erstarrte vor Horror, als sie den Druck des Fluches noch einmal zu fühlen begann. Erschöpft und ausgelaugt brach Hermine in Tränen aus. Sie saß im warmen Wasser der altertümlichen Marmorwanne in Professor Snapes Badezimmer, ihre Knie an ihre Brust gepresst und schrie laut ihre Frustration heraus.

Er betrat den Raum so schnell, dass sie ihn erst bemerkte, als er ihr aus der Wanne half, sie auf dem Slytherin-grünen Läufer abstellte und sie mit einem der flauschigen Badetücher abtrocknete. Sie hasste es, so schwach zu sein, aber sie lehnte sich in ihrer Verzweiflung an ihn und er unterstützte sie bereitwillig. Nachdem sie trocken war, hob er sie hoch und trug sie zum Bett, streckte sich neben ihr aus, und sie spürte, wie seine Nähe sie tröstete.

„Brauchst du mich?", fragte er sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Hermine nickte, während ihre Tränen an ihren Wangen hinab flossen. „Es tut mir leid", wimmerte sie kläglich. Er schlüpfte zwischen ihre Schenkel und verwöhnte ihre Vulva mit dem breitesten Teil seiner Zunge, als wenn er Eis von einem Löffel lecken würde. Sofort konzentrierte sie sich nur noch auf ihn, ihre Schwäche und Entmutigung waren verschwunden. Alles, was sie wusste, war die Zunge auf ihr, seine Lippen, die sich um ihre Klitoris schlossen, sie in seinen Mund saugten und die er mit seiner Zunge kitzelte. Ihre Orgasmen kamen über sie, einer nach dem anderen, schüttelten sie durch voller Intensität, einmal mehr, nachdem sie das an diesem Tag bereits wieder und wieder durchlebt hatte. Ihr Professor beobachtete sie sorgfältig, und für ungefähr drei Minuten fühlte sie unendliche Erleichterung. Diese jedoch war leider nicht von Dauer – sie starrte ihm ins Gesicht, als der Zwang wieder begann, sie zu übermannen.

Er fragte nicht, sondern legte sich auf sie, küsste ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen, die noch feucht waren von ihrer Vulva. Mit einem Aufschrei sog sie seine Unterlippe in ihren Mund und begann gierig daran zu saugen, wobei sich ihr Geschmack mit seinem vermengte. Wild knurrend hob er ein Bein von ihr an und drang in sie ein, ihr Gesicht beobachtend, während er in sie stieß. Hermine bewegte sich mit ihm und schaute ihn gleichfalls an. Sie fühlte, wie ein neuer Orgasmus sich in ihr wie ein immenser Sturm aufbaute, der am Horizont erschien und größer und gewaltiger wurde, je weiter er sich näherte. Ihre Energie übertrug sich auf ihn, und er beschleunigte seine Bewegungen; ihre Augen versanken ineinander ebenso wie ihre Körper. Hermine nahm Lichtblitze wahr an der Peripherie ihres Blickwinkels, wie Lichtspiele, die kommenden Regen einleuchten, und als sie ihre Fingernägel über seinen Rücken gleiten ließ, prallte als Antwort sein Donner auf sie ein. Wundersamerweise schien er das gleiche zu fühlen wie sie – sie keuchten im gleichen Takt, sie vermochten nicht, ihre Blicke voneinander zu lösen und siebetrachteten einander, während sie ihre kraftvolle Vereinigung vollendeten.

Er glitt neben sie, aber sie klammerte sich an ihn, Haut an Haut, und er schob sie nicht von sich. Die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims schlug ein Uhr, und in diesem Moment fühlte Hermine, wie die Erregung an Stärke verlor. Keuchend wandte sie ihm ihren Blick zu und suchte seine schwarzen Augen. „Hast Du das auch gefühlt?", flüsterte sie. Er nickte. „Wir haben die zweiundsiebzig-Stunden-Grenze überwunden." Sie lächelte zum ersten Mal seit Tagen. „Es wird jetzt besser, oder?"

„Die Zwangserregung wird dich jetzt in geringerer Frequenz befallen", erwiderte er, „aber du wirst es immer noch häufiger als einmal pro Tag spüren – und du bist noch immer auf mich geprägt." Hermine fühlte, wie die Erschöpfung der letzten Tage über sie hinwegkroch,und ihre Augenlider flatterten, als sie ihre Wange auf seine Brust legte, um es sich bequemer zu machen. „Erinnerst du dich, als wir heute im Vorratsraum waren?", fragte sie ihn. „Ja", erwiderte er trocken, was sie veranlasste die Augen zuöffnen und seinen leicht verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck zu bemerken. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich den heutigen Tag im Vorratsraum so bald vergessen werde."

„Du weißt, dass ich zweimal gekommen bin, als… du deine Finger …. In mir hattest.", sagte sie und errötete, als sie das Thema so freimütig ansprach. „Ja", antwortete er ruhig und beobachtete sie entspannt. „Und dann hast du mich geküsst – nachdem der Zwang bereits gesättigt war – und ich… ich wollte dich noch einmal. Nur ich, und ich wollte nur dich – ohne den Fluch." Sie gähnte und ihre Augenlider schlossen sich wieder. „Ist das nicht merkwürdig?", murmelte sie, bereits an der Schwelle des Schlafes.

„Das ist allerdings sehr merkwürdig", entgegnete seine Stimme, und er folgte ihr in den Schlaf.


	9. Verwicklungen Teil 1

**Disclaimer**: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören wie üblich J.K. Rowling, und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Dies ist ein Mehrteilers von SUBVERSA, ich habe die Story mit ihrer freundlichen Genehmigung übersetzt. Eure Reviews übersetze ich und gebe sie an die Autorin weiter.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich freue ich auch weiterhin auf Eure Reviews.

**Kapitel 9: Verwicklungen, Teil 1**

Severus Snape starrte an die Decke seines Schlafzimmers, und lauschte dem langsamen, gleichmäßigen Atem des Mädchens auf seiner Brust, der einen beruhigenden Gegenpol bildete zur Kakophonie seines inneren Aufruhrs. Ihre letzten Worte, bevor sie eingeschlafen war, gingen ihm nicht aus dem Sinn:

„_Und dann hast du mich geküsst – nachdem der Zwang bereits gesättigt war – und ich… ich wollte dich noch einmal. Nur ich, und ich wollte nur dich – ohne den Fluch…. Ist das nicht merkwürdig?"_

So, sie glaubte also, ihn zu begehren ganz unabhängig von dem Fluch? Warum würde sie so etwas sagen? Versuchte sie sich bei ihm einzuschmeicheln? Dachte sie vielleicht, er wollte so etwas hören?

Du weißt ganz genau, dass du so etwas hören willst, verspottete ihn seine verräterische innere Stimme. Als wenn ein gescheites attraktives Mädchen je eine Verwendung für jemanden wie dich haben würde – hast du SIE denn vergessen? „Ach, halt die Klappe", grummelte er, und das Mädchen murmelte im Schlaf, als wenn sie ihm antworten würde.

Verdammter Mist!

Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte zurück in den Schlaf zu finden. Bei Merlin, die ständige Befriedigung der Bedürfnisse des Mädchens hatten ihn physisch völlig ausgelaugt. Er hatte es aufgegeben mitzuzählen, wie oft er sie zum Höhepunkt gebracht hatte – und er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, welche Nebenwirkungen die Einnahme des Potenztrankes so oft innerhalb eines Tages für ihn haben würde. Noch überraschender für ihn war jedoch, wie häufig er den Trank nicht nötig gehabt hatte.

Vielleicht bin ich doch noch nicht so alt und eingetrocknet wie ich dachte, grübelte er, als der Schlaf ihn wieder übermannte.

Die nächsten Tage stellten für Severus einen Lernprozess dar, in dem er entdeckte, wie er den Externus Perturbatio in der Praxis handhaben konnte. Er fand schnell heraus, dass das Mädchen bis zum Lunch durchhalten konnte, ohne von ihrer Gallone Gebrauch machen zu müssen, wenn er sie morgens eine halbe Stunde vor seiner eigentlichen Aufstehzeit weckte und sich um sie kümmerte. Das war gleichzeitig auch ein praktischer und bequemer Weg, seine morgendliche Erektion in den Griff zu kriegen – auf jeden Fall wesentlich angenehmer als das Problem mit Hilfe einer kalten Dusche lösen zu müssen.

Sie würde dann sein Bett verlassen mit total zerwühlten Haaren als Ergebnis ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht, und er würde ihr zusehen, wie sie mit ihrem wippenden nackten Gesäß in sein Badezimmer laufen würde. An guten Tagen sah er sie nicht vor dem Lunch wieder, allerdings war sie häufig so nahe an der Raserei, dass sie es nicht bis zum Schlafzimmer schaffte, und sie endete mit ihm im Sessel und ritt ihn, bis sie so oft gekommen war, wie sie konnte. Ihre Aggressivität in diesem Zustand machte ihn sprachlos; er hätte nie gedacht, dass anständige Frauen sich so benehmen würden. Wenn sie bezahlt würden, könnten sie vielleicht annehmen, ein derartiges Maß an Aggressivität würde von ihnen erwartet, aber Ehefrauen und Freundinnen taten so etwas sicherlich nicht – oder? Sie schien jedenfalls darauf erpicht zu sein sicherzugehen, dass er das gleiche Maß an Vergnügen erlebte wie sie in ihren gemeinsamen Nächten. Er tat was er konnte, um ihr das auszureden und sie zu entmutigen, aber nachdem sie ihn so viele Male so ungeschützt und angreifbar erlebt hatte, war es ihm völlig unmöglich, sie zurückzuweisen.

Insbesondere da er überhaupt nicht das Bedürfnis danach verspürte, sie zurückzuweisen.

Wenn sie sich richtig gehen lassen konnte und zur Lunchzeit zwei bis vier Orgasmen erreichte, war sie meistens in der Lage, ihn bis zur Dinnerzeit in Frieden zu lassen. Während der Abendstunden gab es normalerweise noch ein bis zwei Intermezzi. Sie schlief nachts oft in seinem Bett. Dumbledore hatte arrangiert, dass ein Hauself für sie zur Verfügung stand; Winky war bekannt für ihre Loyalität, und sobald sie erfuhr, dass sie für den Job ausgewählt worden war, ließ sie die Finger endgültig vom Butterbier. Winky brachte das Essen in sein Quartier, wenn sie es nicht zum Essen in die Große Halle schafften, und es war Winky, die antwortete, wenn jemand an Hermines Tür klopfte, während die Schulsprecherin ihre Zeit im Kerker verbrachte.

Potter und Weasley waren schwieriger zu handhaben, und Severus hatte das dem Rektor überlassen. Dumbledore hatte Potter versichert, dass keine Notwendigkeit für ihn bestand, sich mit der Erforschung eines Gegenfluches für Hermine von seinen wichtigen Studien ablenken zu lassen. Der Rektor hatte Potter außerdem gebeten, ihm die Karte des Rumtreibers zu überlassen – die einst sein vielgepriesener Vater und die anderen Bastarde erfunden hatten – um verdächtige dunkle Aktivitäten in einigen Bereichen des Schlosses zu beobachten. Potter hatte die Karte gern abgegeben, um Dumbledore helfen zu können. Jetzt würde der widerliche Balg nicht in der Lage sein zu entdecken, wenn der kleine Punkt „Severus Snape" den Punkt „Hermine Granger" verdächtig überlagerte und die richtigen Schlüsse daraus zu ziehen – nämlich dass seine beste Freundin gerade ihren Zaubertrankprofessor im Kerker vögelte.

Das Mädchen unterstützte ihn, indem sie, so gut es ihr möglich war, zu ihren alten Gepflogenheiten bezüglich ihrer beiden Gefährten zurückkehrte. Nach und nach ließ sie die beiden mehr Einzelheiten ihrer Entführung wissen, obwohl sie nicht in der Lage war, ihnen zu erzählen, was passiert war, nachdem man sie mitgenommen hatte, da sie sich daran nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Sie glaubte, die ganze Zeit über bewusstlos gewesen zu sein, und der Rektor war geneigt, ihr in diesem Punkt zuzustimmen.

Im Laufe der nächsten Wochen waren Potter und Weasley mehr und mehr abgelenkt von den Dramen ihrer eigenen Teenager-Leben. So lange wie Hermine so aussah, als ginge es ihr gut – und so lange sie wie üblich an ihnen herumnörgelte und ihnen bei den Hausaufgaben half – waren die beiden willig, ihr Wohlergehen in die Hände von Professor Dumbledore zu legen.

Sie bemitleideten sie, weil sie beinahe jede Lunchzeit mit dem mürrischen Zaubertrankmeister verbringen musste, dessen Kompetenz im Bereich der Dunklen Künste nicht einmal von dem streitlustigen Potter in Frage gestellt wurde. Für die beiden war klar, dass Snape mit ihr daran arbeitete, ihre Erinnerung daran wiederzuerlangen, wie sie verflucht worden war, und um mit ihr Okklumentik zu üben, um den Dunklen Lord daran zu hindern, ihre Gedanken lesen zu können, und andere Verteidigungszauber, um ihr zu helfen, mit dem Fluch umzugehen.

Was sie stattdessen wirklich machten – war Sex. Manchmal machte er ihr es mit dem Mund, atmete das Aroma ihrer Erregung ein und kostete ihre lieblichen Säfte, manchmal setzte er sanfte Schläge ein und fingerte sie, bis sie ihren Orgasmus herausschrie – wie auch immer, die wahre Natur ihrer gemeinsamen Aktivitäten wurde sorgfältig vor ihren zwei besten Freunden verborgen.

An einem Abend im Dezember wurde Severus unruhig, denn es war schon nach sieben und Hermine hätte eigentlich längst in seine Räume kommen sollen, um ihren notwendigen Sex zu fordern. Er fragte sich, wo sie sein könnte – und, was noch wichtiger war – mit wem. Er verfluchte sein besitzergreifendes Gefühl für das Mädchen, nahm seine Lehrerrobe und seinen Umhang und machte sich auf zu seiner Patrouille auf der Suche nach potentiellen Übeltätern. Wenn sie in seine Quartiere käme und ihn nicht vorfände, könnte sie ebensogut auf ihn warten, wie er auf sie gewartet hatte…

Studenten, die das Pech hatten, dem Zaubertrankmeister in dieser Nacht in die Quere zu kommen, verloren Punkte für zu lautes Atmen – jedenfalls kam es ihnen so vor. Professor Snape zog Punkte ab für die Unverschämtheit, ihn anzusehen, während er vorbeiging – und die Unglücklichen, die beim Herumknutschen erwischt wurden oder in ähnlich gearteten Aktivitäten – handelten sich eine Woche Nachsitzen mit Mr. Filch ein.

Er hatte es fast bis zum Astronomieturm geschafft und beabsichtigte, alle Schurken, die ihm dort in die Hände fielen, zum Bettpfannenleeren im Krankenflügel zu verdonnern, als sich die verzauberte Gallone in seiner Tasche erwärmte. Er zog sie heraus und runzelte die Stirn, als er ihre Nachricht las. Warum in aller Welt wollte das Mädchen ihn im Verbotenen Wald treffen?

Er verschwendete keine Zeit damit, sich zu wundern, sondern ging schnell durch die Korridore und die Treppen hinunter, bis er durch die großen Eichentüren in die kalte Dezembernacht trat. Der Himmel war schwärzer als Tinte, und die Sterne blinkten wie Diamanten in einem Juwelierladen. Severus nahm diese Einzelheiten nicht wahr, sondern betrat den dunklen Saum des Verbotenen Waldes mit der Attitüde eines Mannes, der sich nicht mit Nebensächlichkeiten aufhalten ließ – die Zentauren und Riesenspinnen täten gut daran, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen.

Als er sie fand, war er bereits zwanzig Minuten lang immer tiefer in den verbotenen Wald gelaufen. Sie begrüßte ihn mit einem schwachen Schrei und lag auf dem kalten, bemoosten Untergrund in der Nähe eines alten Baumes, dessen knorrige Wurzeln aus dem Boden im Umkreis von zwei Metern des mächtigen Stammes herausragten.

„Gott sei Dank", schluchzte sie und versuchte sich aufzurichten, indem sie sich auf ihren Ellbogen stützte.

Severus stand einen langen Moment über ihr und starrte sie an. Sie trug den Rock ihrer Schuluniform und ihren Pullover unter ihrem Umhang, und sie zitterte, weil sie so lange der eiskalten Nachtluft und dem kalten Boden ausgeharrt hatte. Er sah sofort, dass sie geweint hatte; ihr Gesicht hatte diesen verweinten, gequälten Gesichtsausdruck, und auch jetzt zitterte ihre Lippe noch, als wenn sie kurz davor war, wieder in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Hätten Sie wohl die Güte mir zu erklären, was Sie hier machen?", forderte er sie verärgert auf. „Stehen Sie auf!"

„Seien Sie nicht so gemein!", fuhr sie ihn an. „Denken Sie, ich hätte Sie um Hilfe gebeten, wenn ich sie nicht brauchen würde?" Sie versuchte verzweifelt, sich hinzusetzen, konnte es offenbar nicht, weil ein Bein die Bewegung nicht mitmachte. „Ich kann nicht aufstehen – ich bin vom Baum gefallen und muss für eine Weile bewusstlos gewesen sein. Ich glaube, ich habe mir den Knöchel verstaucht, aber vielleicht ist er auch gebrochen – und ich traue mich nicht, mich selbst zu heilen."

„Was zum Teufel haben Sie im Dunkeln im Verbotenen Wald zu suchen?", fauchte er, hockte sich hin und legte seine Hände auf ihr verletztes Bein.

„Au!", schrie sie, wurde aber sofort wieder still unter seinem Blick. „Professor Sprout erzählte uns, dass in diesem Jahr verzauberte Misteln im Wald wachsen würden – sie blühen nur alle sieben Jahre – „

„Ja", knurrte er bissig, „Ich erinnere mich dunkel, dass auch ich früher mal Pflanzenkundeunterricht hatte!" Seine anfängliche Wut ließ allmählich nach, als er entdeckte, dass sie mehr oder weniger unverletzt war – eine Verstauchung, sogar ein gebrochener Knochen konnten im Handumdrehen geheilt werden. Mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes sprach er einige rudimentäre Diagnostik-Zaubersprüche über sie. „Er ist nicht gebrochen", sagte er. „Ich werde die Verstauchung heilen und Sie werden noch für eine weitere halbe Stunde hier bleiben. Ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich Sie in das Schloss zurücktrage."

„Das habe ich auch nicht verlangt", fauchte sie zurück, offensichtlich verletzt wegen seiner verurteilenden Haltung.

„Und während wir warten", fuhr er fort, als wenn sie nichts gesagt hätte, „erklären Sie mir doch bitte, für wen Sie unbedingt in den Verbotenen Wald gehen mussten, um verzauberte Misteln zu ernten.

„Das werde ich nicht!", sagte sie, „Ich werde darauf nicht antworten!"

Severus erwiderte darauf nichts, denn er hatte sie in eine sitzende Position gebracht und war dabei, mit einem Zauberspruch ihre Verletzung zu heilen. Sein Ärger saß so tief, dass er sozusagen rot sah, als sich konzentrierte, um den Spruch zu beenden. Er unterdrückte mühsam seine Wut und fragte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Wie geht es Ihrem Bein jetzt?"

Sie bewegte den Knöchel. „Viel besser – danke, Sir!"

Ihre plötzliche Freundlichkeit beeindruckte ihn nicht. Er wusste sehr gut, warum sie sich plötzlich so versöhnlich verhielt – er konnte ihre Erregung riechen. Jetzt, wo der Schmerz der Verstauchung verschwunden war, hatte ihr Zwang, dessen „Behandlung" lange überfällig war, wieder die Vorherrschaft über sie übernommen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so grob war", setzte sie hinzu und warf ihm einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu.

Snape stand wieder über ihr. „Beantworten Sie meine Frage."

„Sir, es ist so spät… ich wäre schon vor zwei Stunden zu Ihnen gekommen, wenn ich nicht von diesem Baum gefallen wäre…". Sein Temperament machte sich selbständig. „Beantworte. Meine. Frage!" Er spie jedes Wort derart laut heraus, dass Speichel von seinen Lippen flog; er wusste, dass er verrückt aussah und klang, aber es war ihm egal.

Sie sah zweifelnd zu ihm auf, als ob sie sich von ihm abwenden wolle, aber sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, wenn sie die heilenden Kräfte nicht zerstören wollte, die auf ihren Knöchel wirkten. Zögernd begann sie zu sprechen. „Professor Sprout erklärte uns die Eigenschaften von Verzauberten Misteln…"

„Ersparen Sie mir Ihre jugendlichen Verklärungen!", zischte er boshaft. „Ich weiß genau, dass Paare, die sich unter einem verzauberten Mistelzweig küssen, angeblich sofort und für alle Ewigkeiten in tiefer Liebe füreinander entbrennen!" Er kniete sich wieder hin und beugte sich zu ihr herunter, bis sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von dem ihren entfernt war. „Und das ist eine Lüge! Der Zauber ist äußerst kurzlebig, und war schon für mehr als eine ungeplante Schwangerschaft und lebenlanges Bedauern für die verantwortungslosen Idioten, die mit Magie herumgespielt haben, die sie nicht verstanden haben, nur weil es für einen kurzen Moment atemberaubend war! Haben Sie sich nicht gewundert, wieso Sie in Hogwarts noch nie verzauberte Mistelzweige gesehen haben? Weil sie verboten sind!" Er hielt ihr Kinn fest und starrte in ihre Augen. „Also, welchen Ihrer bescheuerten Freunde wollten Sie in die Falle locken und ihm einreden, er sei verliebt in Sie?"

Die Tränen, die in ihren Augen schwammen, liefen ihr über ihre Wangen, benetzten die Finger, die ihr Gesicht festhielten. Ihr Körper begann zu zittern sowohl wegen ihrer sexuellen Erregung als auch wegen der Kälte, die inzwischen bis in ihre Knochen vordrang. Dennoch hielt sie noch immer seinen Blick und erwiderte leise, „Sie erklärte uns, Sir, dass die einzige legitime Verwendung von Verzauberten Mistelzweigen darin besteht, es als Zutat für ein schmerzlinderndes Mittel gegen Migräne einzusetzen – die, unter der Sie leiden."

Sein höhnisches Lächeln war an Hässlichkeit nicht mehr zu überbieten. „Und ich soll glauben, dass Sie in der Dunkelheit im Verbotenen Wald in Ihrer Schuluniform auf Bäumen herumklettern, um Verzauberte Mistelzweige für einen Trank gegen meine Kopfschmerzen zu sammeln?" Das Mädchen senkte ihren Kopf leicht und legte ihr Kinn in seine Hand, während sie ihn mit ihren braunen Augen ansah. „Da, schauen Sie selbst. Sie tun es sowieso, diesmal haben Sie meine Erlaubnis."

Er beschwor wortlos den Zauberspruch und drang in ihre Erinnerungen ein. Er sah, wie sie in Pflanzenkunde Notizen machte, während Pormona Sprout sich über jahreszeitliche Pflanzen erging; am Rand ihrer Aufzeichnungen kritzelte sie „Kopfschmerz Kur? Severus? Weihnachten?"

Ärgerlich wandte er sich anderen Erinnerungen zu, bohrte tiefer, fühlte ihren Widerstand, ignorierte ihn jedoch. Er suchte nach einem Beweis für seine Schlussfolgerung, und er würde verdammt sein, wenn er aufhören würde, bevor er ihn gefunden hatte.

Mehrere angespannte Minuten lang schaute er auf ihre Erinnerungen von Potter, von Weasley, von einem französischen Muggeljungen, den sie während der Ferien getroffen hatte, von Viktor Krum – und nirgendwo konnte er Erinnerungen finden, die aktuelle romantische Pläne für einen von ihnen enthielten. Er sah, dass sie früher für Weasley geschwärmt hatte, aber auch, dass das inzwischen längst vorbei war. Immer wieder fand er Erinnerungen, die sich um die Zeiten drehten, die sie mit ihm verbracht hatte, und jedesmal stieß er diese beiseite und änderte seine Richtung. Er fand es merkwürdig, dass diese Erinnerungen ihre Zweisamkeit zum Inhalt hatte, wenn sie zusammen saßen und lasen oder redeten, während sie in seinem Bett lagen, oder gemeinsam Zaubertrankzutaten in seinem privaten Labor zubereiteten, für den Potenz- oder den Verhütungstrank. Die Erinnerungen beinhalteten nicht die vielen Male, in denen er sie in einem schreienden Wirbel hatte kommen lassen. Aber wie auch immer; er hatte überhaupt keine Intentionen, sich ihre Gefühle für ihn anzusehen. Er hatte den Fehler einmal in seinem Leben gemacht und hatte geschworen, dass ihm das nie wieder passieren würde.

Letztendlich ließ er sie los, und obwohl sie sich vor ihm zurückzog, wandte sie ihren Blick nicht von ihm ab. Er konnte sie nicht mangelnden Mutes beschuldigen; sie mochte es nicht, wenn er sie anschrie oder schnippisch und hinterhältig wurde, aber sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm.

„Sind Sie zufrieden?", sagte sie und ließ deutlich erkennen, wie empört sie war.

Er wich ihrem verächtlichen Blick nicht aus – diese Schwäche konnte er ihr nicht ziegen – aber er antwortete nicht. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Manchmal", seufzte sie und rieb ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen, „hasse ich Sie wirklich".

Ohne ein Wort nahm er ein Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche, gab es ihr und setzte sich neben sie. Sie akzeptierte das Tuch ohne Kommentar, trocknete ihre Wangen und begann wieder zu zittern. „Warum sind Sie mit diesen Sachen hergekommen?", fragte er und wies auf ihre Kleidung. „Es ist viel zu kalt dafür." „Ich dachte nicht, dass ich so lange hierbleiben müsste, aber es gab keine Misteln näher am Schloss, und dann bin ich gefallen." Sie seufzte und erschauerte. Severus nahm eine Falte ihres Umhanges zwischen seine Finger. „Dieser Stoff hält Sie nicht im April warm, geschweige im Dezember. Das ist noch nicht mal Wolle." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Sie haben das nicht in der Winkelgasse gekauft."

„Das ist eine Polyestermischung.", antwortete sie. „Er war nicht so teuer wie die Umhänge bei Madam Malkin's. Ich habe ihn in einem Muggelladen gekauft und das gesparte Geld für meine eigene Kopie der Theorie der transsubstantiellen Transfiguration verwendet."

Severus verdrehte die Augen; er hätte wissen müssen, dass die Geschichte mit einem Buch zu tun haben würde. Er rutschte zu ihr, bis sein Körper sich gegen ihren presste, dann legte er den Arm um sie, zog sie an sich und bedeckte sie mit seinem Umhang. Wie er vermutet hatte, drängte sie sich an ihn und drehte ihren Körper, bis sich ihre Brust an seiner rieb. Ihre zwanghafte Erregung war viel zu lange unbefriedigt geblieben.

„Shhh", beruhigte er sie. „Beweg Dein Bein nicht". „Oh, bitte", flüsterte sie mit gebrochener Stimme. Er öffnete ihren Mantel, sicherte ihn an ihrem Hals und bedeutete ihr, das Knie ihres unverletzten Beines anzuwinkeln. Ohne zu sprechen, beugte er das Bein so weit wie möglich zu Seite. Sie seufzte erleichtert, als seine Finger ihre Klitoris fanden und sanfte Streichelbewegungen begannen; er erinnerte sie leise an ihre verletztes Bein, wenn er meinte, sie würde es bewegen, aber ansonsten stimulierte er sie lediglich, bis sie aufschrie. Er nahm ihr sein Taschentuch aus der Hand und trocknete damit ihre Augen für sie. „Die dreißig Minuten sind um", bemerkte er. „Denken Sie, Sie können laufen?"

Sie antwortete ihm nicht, sondern wand ihre Finger in sein Haar und beugte seinen Kopf, um ihn zu küssen. Sie legte sich auf ihn und schlang ihre Beine um ihn, ihre Hüften bewegten sich kreisförmig gegen seine.

„Ich wollte die Misteln, um Dir ein Geschenk zu machen", wisperte sie und saugte seine Zunge in ihren Mund. Er antwortete nicht, sondern zog stattdessen ihren Rock bis zu ihrer Taille hoch und ließ ein weiteres Höschen verschwinden.

Nur die Kreaturen des Waldes sahen die Menschen, die sich paarten und unter dem schweren schwarzen Umhang miteinander schliefen, bis der Mond unterging. Sie schienen die Kälte nicht zu fühlen, ganz anders als die meisten ihrer Art, und standen erst auf, um sich auf dem Weg aus dem Wald zu machen, als es anfing zu schneien, mit Bündeln aus Mistelzweigen in ihren Händen.


End file.
